Y si hubiéramos
by Halliwell P
Summary: La historia que no fue, narrada por sus partes. CAMREN
1. Chapter 1

Distraídamente navego por mi ordenador, estoy hastiada de la realidad que me abruma, enclaustrada en una oficina desde la que contemplo la belleza de la ciudad, mientras los murmullos de la gente trabajando a mi alrededor y música de fondo suenan a lo lejos.

He terminado mi carga de trabajo diaria y puedo permitirme un minuto de relajación mientras espero que el reloj marque la hora de salida. Busco algo que leer, algo que me entretenga mientras espero partir y de pronto, sin quererlo mi mente se encamina a ti, a tus pasos.

¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? ¿es verdad que el destino es la senda que se nos da? Me niego… me negaba a creer en ello pero con tristeza me percato de que esa es una lapidaria verdad, pareciera ser que en algún momento nuestras vidas tomaron otro rumbo, lejos han quedado aquellas tardes en las que compartíamos nuestros pensamientos, en las que planeábamos nuestros futuros, sólo pensar en esa época hace que una especie de braza que creía ya extinta renazca en mi interior y me siento sumergida en una placentera nostalgia que me eriza los bellos de la piel y me calienta el corazón.

Solíamos ser no solo amigas, sino compinches, cómplices, solíamos pasar la tarde riendo de naderías, soñando despiertas y ahora escasamente sé de ti, ¿dónde quedó esa amistad que llamamos eterna? ¿dónde quedaron las llamadas a altas horas de la noche? Estamos distanciadas en todos los sentidos, geográfica y emocionalmente, parece ser que nuestras vidas jamás se tocarán de nuevo y no quiero aceptarlo, pero no estoy dispuesta a mover un solo dedo para evitarlo.

Finalmente, la hora de salir del trabajo se acerca, uno a uno los compañeros de la oficina se despiden con el clásico "hasta mañana", estoy juntando mis cosas para apagar la PC y salir a la calle, cuento el cambio que porto en el interior de mi bolsillo y parto.

Mientras espero en la parada del camión mi transporte a casa, observo con detenimiento la ciudad, es sin duda bella, turistas pasean alrededor fotografiando la bella arquitectura del lugar y yo pienso en lo afortunados que son por permitirse merodear plácidamente por cada uno de los recovecos de esa bella ciudad.

Tengo lo que deseo y sin embargo no lo quiero, pienso para mis adentros mientas sonrío distraídamente a una pareja que choca conmigo. Trabajo en una bella ciudad, la cual jamás recorro por falta de tiempo, tan absorta estoy en querer más en desear lo que ya fue que no disfruto el ahora, ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿por qué la gente a mi alrededor parece conseguir la felicidad tan fácilmente mientras que yo he pasado toda mi vida buscándola? Pareciera ser que siempre vivo a destiempo, tan preocupada por el futuro que desperdicio el presente y después lamento el pasado.

¿Por qué tengo esta vena filosófica meditabunda que me obliga a cuestionar todo? ¿por qué no puedo ser feliz y ya? ¡feliz simplemente porque estoy viva, porque tengo un techo sobre mi cabeza y comida en mi mesa cada día!

No, pareciera ser que mi naturaleza inquisitiva me impulsa siempre al desconsuelo. Y aquí estoy de nuevo, ahora mes cuestiono si es que nos volvemos insensibles a la belleza ¿por qué una ciudad con un pasado histórico tan vasto y una riqueza arquitectónica enorme sufre el desprecio de sus habitantes al grado de banalizarla con grafitis callejeros? ¿Cómo puede la belleza provocar tal desprecio? ¿por qué dañar algo que es hermoso? ¿qué clase de monstruo insensible piensa que es merecedor de profanar la belleza? ¿es acaso maldad innata o puro desconocimiento?

Mis cavilaciones se ven interrumpida por el arribo del camión que estaba esperando, tras pagar el pasaje a un rechoncho conductor al cual parezco desagradarle, me voy hasta las últimas filas del camión y me siento colocando la mochila en mi regazo.

Al avanzar el camión el aire se filtra por las ventanas, mientras observo el ir y venir de la gente mis pensamientos me llevan de nuevo a ti, extraño tu sonrisa, tus ojos, ahora no somos más que extrañas, saco mi celular y veo una vieja conversación de hace algunos meses llena de formulismos sociales, que más que indicar la existencia de una amistad pareciera denotar incomodidad.

Estas no somos nosotras, escasamente logro reconocerme en esta conversación colmada de "saludos cordiales" y clausulas sociales. Solíamos ser tan libres, tan espontaneas y ahora todo se siente forzado, hemos cambiado y me duele, porque ya no encuentro en ti la persona a la que apreciaba, me eres desconocida y lo que más me aterra es que probablemente tú pienses lo mismo con respecto a mí.

Lejos quedaron esas conversaciones de camaradería y de torpe seducción, sonrío al recordar esos tiempos en los que "querías conmigo" y yo estaba tan ocupada "queriendo" con alguien más que no me percataba de ello.

¿Habríamos funcionado como pareja? Es una pregunta que constante mente me hago y que a estas alturas francamente no tiene caso, pero no puedo evitar que al menos una vez al día esta persistente pregunta me carcoma por dentro...


	2. Chapter 2

A penas y tengo tiempo de respirar, mi mundo está vuelto al revés, viajando de estación en estación, siempre de prisa, siempre haciendo escalas. No existe lugar al que pueda llamar hogar, el mundo es mi límite y mi jaula y no obstante a pesar de mi ajetreada vida y mis constantes ir y venir más pronto que temprano me descubro pensando en ella de nuevo.

Por ejemplo, ahora, que estoy esperando mi salida para el siguiente concierto, estoy en una sala llena de gente con murmullos sonoros, ruidos incesantes y un libro en mis manos que intento leer desde hace tiempo, pero de cuyas primeras páginas no logro pasar. Guardo frustrada el libro y me coloco los auriculares y reproduzco mi música, la primera canción que suena me lleva inmediatamente a una oleada de recuerdos y de nuevo es ella quien figura en mi mente.

Esa sonrisa que me volvía loca, esos ojos, ¡Dios esos ojos! Que solían ponerme de rodillas y ella siempre tan… tan ella, en su mundo, en sus cavilaciones, consumida por sus propios fantasmas, hundida casi siempre en un halo de tristeza. Habría dado lo que fuera por ser así de importante para ella, por quitarle el sueño, por ser causante de los sobresaltos de su corazón, por provocar en ella lo mismo que ella provocaba en mí. Pero todo era en vano, no era más que su patosa amiga, la distraída, la que cuenta chistes incómodos que le hacían sonreír más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Aquella a la que veía como una pequeña hermana a la que hay que defender continuamente del mundo y sus crueldades.

Recuerdo haberme perdido más de una vez contemplando esos ojos que por supuesto a mí no me contemplaban, recuerdo haber perdido el tiempo construyendo castillos en el aire, ideando escenarios en los que sería capaz de superar mi miedo y apostar el todo por el todo. Mil y una veces idee planes escrupulosos, ¡qué usaría!, ¡qué le diría!, ¡qué respondería! Y una y otra vez sólo fueron eso, planes irrealizables porque al verla perdía el habla, y toda idea coherente que pudiese haber habitado en mí se desvanecía, sucumbía ante tan avasalladora mirada y me volvía torpe, confusa, graciosa, como gritando ¡aquí estoy, nótame! ¡existo!, ¡por el amor de Dios mírame!

A los pasajeros con destino a Londres se les invita a abordar por el andén nueve –escucho la clásica voz monótona y melódica anunciar mi vuelo, tomo mis maletas para retomar el viaje, no falta mucho para que termine la gira y podré tomar vacaciones, volveré a casa y quizá pueda verla, a veces pienso que soy patética, muchos dicen que tengo al mundo a mis pies pero heme aquí, atorada en el pasado, pensando en una persona que jamás será capaz de percatarse de la profundidad de mis sentimientos hacia ella, quizá sea tiempo de dejar el pasado en el pasado y avanzar. ¿Qué más necesito para olvidarla si la distancia geográfica no ha funcionado?

El restringir nuestras interacciones al mínimo tampoco ha funcionado, me cuesta mucho contenerme en cada mensaje, en cada conversación, me muero por insinuarme de formas sutiles y no tan sutiles, pero ella es tan propia que me cohíbo y llevo la conversación por una zona cómoda para ambas, me he autoimpuesto un programa de abstinencia de su presencia y un programa de pasos para evitar mi adicción a ella, sin embargo, no puedo evitar que mi corazón pegue un brinco cada que la pantalla de mi celular se ilumina mostrando su rostro al recibir un mensaje suyo.

Entrego mi boleto a la azafata y camino por el tren de abordaje hasta llegar a mi asiento, en el camino un chico parece reconocerme y me pide un autógrafo en un pésimo español, sonrío algo incómoda, pero recuerdo que es de personas como este chico de quienes vivo y accedo al autógrafo y algunas fotos.

¡Mis amigos no podrán creerlo! –sonríe el chico mientras se dispone a enviar las imágenes por su celular-.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír mientras sigo caminando hasta mi lugar, ¡mientras tú me ignoras este chico estaría dispuesto a saltar por la ventanilla si se lo pidiera! Me digo mentalmente y me rio ante mi propio chiste.

Me acomodo en mi asiento y me dispongo a dormir lo más que pueda, es un viaje demasiado largo y necesito todas mis energías no solo para el show sino para los ensayos, estoy por cerrar los ojos cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar y veo aparecer el número de mi representante.

¿Quién es el chico de las fotos? –me pregunta molesto, lo sé porque su voz es más grave de lo normal y sé por experiencia propia que está haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritarme-.

Es un fan, accedí a tomarme unas fotos con él y firmarle un autógrafo –respondí tranquilamente, como quien no teme nada porque no debe nada- además eso acaba de ocurrir hace no más de cinco minutos, ¿cómo es posible que ya lo sepas?

Todo el mundo lo sabe ya, las fotos se están propagando como fuego en la pradera –pronuncia exasperado- he recibido llamadas de la prensa respecto de si es tu nueva relación…

¡Por Dios! –exclamo exasperada- se me olvidaba lo hábiles que son todos para sacar las cosas de contexto, ¡te digo y te repito, es un fan con quien me tomé fotos y nada más, créeme cuando te digo que en cuanto tenga una relación con algo más que mi trabajo serás el primero en enterarte!


	3. Chapter 3

Despierto con la insistente alarma de mi celular sonando a todo volumen. Abro los ojos y me desperezo estirándome cuan larga soy en la cama para posteriormente hacer las sábanas a un lado, con un último bostezo me levanto para apagar la alarma.

Tomo una toalla e inmediatamente después me dirijo a tomar mi acostumbrada ducha matutina, abro la puerta del baño y comienzo a quitarme la ropa arrojándola descuidadamente al cesto de la ropa sucia, pongo el reproductor de música aleatorio, coloco el celular en el mueble del baño para dirigirme a la regadera.

Tras introducirme a la ducha me percato de que pronto deberé realizar una visita al supermercado pues es más que evidente que esa exigua barra de jabón serán apenas suficiente para pasar la semana por lo que resulta imperativo comprar nuevas provisiones.

Abro la llave de la regadera, mientras las frías gotas de agua tocan mi piel me pongo a tiritar, pensando que probablemente para mi suerte el gas esté por agotarse por lo que se suma un gasto más que considerar.

Estoy por enjuagar por última vez mi cabello cuando escucho a Rodia raspar con sus garras la puerta, lo que inmediatamente me lleva a recordar que también debo comprar croquetas para mi exigente y mimado compañero de departamento.

Cierro la llave y salgo de la regadera, tomo una toalla con las que me cubro para abrirle la puerta a Rodia, no he tomado la precaución de llevar una toalla adicional para mi cabello así que por escasos segundos me debato entre llevar el cabello suelto o tomar la playera que traía puesta antes de ducharme, de nuevo oigo maullar a Rodia ahora con más exigencia, tomo la playera y la coloco alrededor de mi cabello para absorber la humedad sobrante.

¡Ya voy! -le digo finalmente abriendo la puerta del baño. Prontamente se apresura a entra, arquea la espalda y se restriega contra mi pierna derecha. Sonrío ante su muestra de cariño para seguidamente, con la mano, limpiar las gotas de condensación acumuladas en el espejo. Tomo mi cepillo de dientes y tras ponerle una pequeña cantidad de dentífrico procedo a cepillarme. A veces desearía ser de esas personas que se cepillan los dientes mientras se bañan, ahorraría tiempo, quizás alguna vez lo intente-.

Salgo del baño instada por los insistentes maullidos de Rodia que camina unos pasos delante de mí guiándome. Le sirvo una porción de croquetas en su recipiente, a lo que inmediatamente responde con un ronroneo para seguidamente empiezar a comer, sonrío acariciando su espalda y la arquea para sentir el contacto de mi mano por más tiempo, finalmente me alejo a mi habitación para vestirme pues debo llegar puntual al trabajo.

Tras escoger un pantalón blanco de vestir y una camisa azul celeste de manga larga, arreglo un poco mi cabello y me inspecciono frente al espejo por ultima vez, me despido de Rodia, salgo con dirección a la oficina, hoy no hay tiempo para el desayuno, deberé apresurarme si quiero alcanzar el transporte para llegar puntual.

Mientras subo al camión y me acomodo en el asiento caigo en la cuenta de que hoy no he recibido el acostumbrado mensaje de Camila para desearme un buen día, lo cual me parece muy raro, por lo que soy yo quien lo envía esta vez.

 ** _Buen día Camz, voy tarde a la oficina, ¿se te quedaron pegadas las sábanas? LOL, espero saber de ti, bonito día._**

Habiendo enviado el mensaje guardo mi celular en la mochila y procedo a levantarme del asiento pues estoy por llegar a mi parada.

Al bajar del camión me apresuro a subir por la empinada cuesta, aún estoy a tiempo por lo que me permito detenerme a comprar un café en un pequeño quiosco, apenas mis labios tocan el oscuro y aromático brebaje me siento revitalizada ¡ahora sí, que venga lo que sea!

* * *

Ni bien llego a la oficina, prendo el ordenado y al abrir mi correo veo infinidad de mensajes etiquetados como ¡urgente! Todos para ser respondidos cuanto antes, de preferencia para "ayer".

Welcome to my life! -me digo mentalmente mientras retomo la faena-.

Estoy por responder el penúltimo correo cuando comienza a sonar mi celular, lo tomo y veo aparecer el número de Ally.

Lauren, que bueno que me respondes, en cuanto te sea posible quiero reunirme contigo porque hay algo muy importante de lo que tengo que hablarte.

¿Y no me lo puedes decir por teléfono por qué…?

¡Porque es algo que se tiene que hablar cara a cara! -me responde algo molesta-.

De acuerdo, hoy salgo del trabajo a las 5:00, ¿te interesaría tomar un café donde siempre?

Mmm, mejor que sea a las 6:00 y más te vale hacer acto de presencia.

¡Ahí estaré! -respondo sonriendo y damos por concluida la llamada-.

Señorita Jauregui, ¿qué habíamos dicho de las llamadas personales en horario de oficina? -oigo una voz a mis espaldas-.

Que está bien que las haga cuantas veces quiera y dónde quiera -comento con ironía-.

Ella también estalla en risas - ¿Quién era? -me pregunta Normani.

Era Ally, que "necesita hablar conmigo" y quedamos en el café de siempre a las 6:00 pm.

¿Y yo no estoy invitada? -pregunta entre molesta y confundida- ¡Ah, pero ahorita mismo me va a escuchar esa señorita Brooke!

Sonrío al verla alejarse hacia su oficina con el celular pegado a su oído, niego divertida con la cabeza y continúo con mis labores.

* * *

Ya es más de medio día y Camila ni siquiera ha visto el mensaje que le enviara en la mañana, lo cual me parece sumamente raro pues jamás se despega del celular.

 ** _Hola Camz, ¿mucho trabajo? No quiero molestar, pero no he sabido nada de ti el día de hoy. Dime, ¿tengo que enviar una brigada de rescate? Llámame por favor en cuanto veas este mensaje, atentamente tu Lolo._**

Ni bien he dado clic en el botón de enviar cuando ya me estoy reprendiendo mentalmente ¿tu Lolo? ¿por qué puse eso, qué está mal conmigo? ¿por qué no simplemente puse Lolo o tu amiga? Hay algo en esas dos palabras juntas que me perturba, pero no es como si pudiera borrar el mensaje, por lo que lo obvio y continuo con mi trabajo.

* * *

Estoy recogiendo mis cosas para salir finalmente del trabajo cuando suena mi celular y de inmediato contesto.

¡Hey Camz!

¡Lamento decepcionarte, pero soy tu adoradísima Normani! -escucho su voz con tono de burla del otro lado de la línea- llamaba para decirte que a pesar de que Ally me pidió y me suplicó que las acompañe desde las 6:00, acaba de surgirme una junta de último minuto y las alcanzaré después.

Está bien, te vemos allá -contesto con una sonrisa-.

¡Chao! -responde para finalmente terminar la llamada-.

Aprovechando que falta una hora para encontrarme con Ally me doy una vuelta rápida por una pequeña tienda de conveniencia y compro los enseres que me hacen falta para la casa y obviamente las croquetas para mi compañero felino.

Finalmente, tras terminadas mis compras y aún con tiempo de sobra me dirijo a aquella cafetería en la que pasamos tanto tiempo juntas las cinco inseparables amigas mientras hacíamos tareas escolares, hablábamos de noviazgos y soportábamos los dramas de todo adolescente.

Al llegar al local solicito una mesa y están por asignármela cuando Ally llega junto a mí.

¡Hola, qué puntual! -me dice para finalmente saludarme con un beso y un abrazo-.

¿Por qué te sorprendes si es lo que pediste? -pregunto sonriendo-.

Porque nunca te has distinguido por tu puntualidad Michelle.

¡Hey no me digas así! -respondo haciendo un puchero mientras caminamos juntas hasta la mesa que nos fue asignada-.

Una chica se presenta y nos da los menús para escoger nuestros platillos para posteriormente retirarse para darnos espacio de elegir.

¿Qué tal el trabajo? -pregunto a Ally mientras inspecciono el menú-.

Bastante bien, nos acaban de llegar unos cuadros que estamos por avaluar, pero creemos que es arte sacro del siglo XV, de valor sumamente alto tanto históricamente como económico.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? -pregunta una agradable chica-.

Sí, yo te voy a encargar un té Chai por favor -dice Ally aun estudiando la carta-.

¿Frappé o caliente? -pregunta la chica tomando la comanda-.

Que sea frappé por favor y un bagel con queso crema -indica para finalmente entregarle la carta-.

Yo te encargo un Latte por favor -indico sonriendo y la chica me sonríe de vuelta-.

Ni bien nos hemos quedado solas cuando Ally me observa fijamente y sé que de un momento a otro comenzará a hablar por lo que guardo silencio esperando.

Lauren, yo sé que últimamente estás muy ocupada desperdiciando tu vida -me dice Ally con aires de quien lo sabe todo- pero ¿no crees que ya es momento de que dejes de estar escondida entre las sombras y salgas a brillar con luz propia?

¿Escondida en las sombras? -pregunto molesta-.

Tú y yo sabemos que la vida que estás viviendo no es la que deberías y que tienes miedo por eso te aferras a un trabajo que detestas, pero el cual sientes seguro.

¿Y qué sugieres que haga? -pregunto a la defensiva.

Lo que amas, lo que te gusta, ¡Cantar!

Tú y yo sabemos que no puedo Ally; dejando a un lado mi miedo… ¡No!, mi fobia a actuar en público, sabes que el médico me prohibió volver a cantar por los nódulos que tengo en las cuerdas vocales.

¿Nódulos Lauren? ¡Por Dios!, a los dieciséis años te dijeron que "podías" llegar a desarrollar un nódulo y desde entonces encontraste la excusa perfecta para no seguir tu sueño.

¿Y quién te dijo que lo que hago no es mi sueño?

¡Por favor Lauren, hablemos con honestidad! Del grupo de amigas todas seguimos nuestros sueños menos tú.

Te recuerdo que Normani y yo trabajamos juntas…

Sí, en algo que Normani ama, pero bien sé que tú detestas. Lauren deja de ser evasiva y respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿eres feliz con la vida que llevas?, ¿no hay algo que desearías cambiar por mínimo que sea?

¡Sí! Tener amigas menos entrometidas -respondo con brusquedad, pero Ally ni se inmuta ante mi comentario-.

En ese momento la mesera llega con nuestras órdenes y guardamos silencio para finalmente dedicarle una sonrisa y agradecerle.

Doy un sorbo a mi latte y Ally muerde su bagle.

Digamos que sí, que quiero cambiar mi vida, que estoy dispuesta a cantar de nuevo, ¿cómo lo voy a hacer? ¿por dónde empiezo? -pregunto tras limpiar los rastros le late de mis labios con una servilleta-.

Hablé con Dinah ayer y dice que te ha dicho una y mil veces que tienes las puertas abiertas, que hasta te ha concertado citas con disqueras y reiteradas veces la has dejado plantada. Todos comienzan a creer que la amiga "guapísima con estupenda voz" de la que habla no es más que un invento de su imaginación.

¡Hey chicas! -es Normani que ha llegado finalmente a dónde estamos y jala una silla de una mesa adyacente para sentarse junto a nosotras- ¿Ya escucharon la buena nueva? -nos pregunta mientras nos saluda de beso a cada una-.

No, ¿cuál? -preguntamos Ally y yo casi al unísono-.

Es Milla, termina su gira la próxima semana y sus vacaciones coinciden con las de nosotras, ¡finalmente estaremos las cinco amigas juntas como en los viejos tiempos! -dice con una enorme sonrisa-.

¡Vaya, esas son buenas noticias! -corroboro con una sonrisa-.

Debemos comenzar a planear el itinerario del viaje -comenta Ally sacando su celular- ¿ideas para las vacaciones?

¡Cancún! -dice Normani sonriendo, mientras llama a la mesera para que le tome la orden-

Yo pensaba pasar las vacaciones en casa -comento despreocupadamente mientras ambas quieren tragarme viva con los ojos-.

¡Na ah! -me dice Normani gesticulando con exageración- de eso ni hablar.

Yo estaba pensando quizá en Vermont -dice Ally mientras continúa inspeccionando su agenda- tengo que hacer una última valuación de una escultura el viernes y Dinah va a ir conmigo porque debe cerrar contrato con una "nueva revelación" -indica viéndome fijamente con una mirada cargada de reproche- pero después de eso podemos dar una vuelta por los alrededores, hospedarnos en una cabaña, visitar las cascadas...

Yo también me desocupo el viernes -indica Normani tras encargarle un café americano a la mesera- ¿Lauren, podrías ir por Camila al aeropuerto el jueves y hospedarla en tu casa hasta el viernes?

Sí puedo, ¿pero no preferiría ella hospedarse en un hotel? -pregunto despreocupadamente para posteriormente darle otro sorbo a mi latte, ante lo cual me gano nuevamente la dupla de miradas asesinas-.

Sólo digo que si ella quisiera que la recogiera y/o quedarse en mi casa, me lo habría pedido… o al menos habría tenido la amabilidad de responder los mensajes que le envié hoy -enuncio esto último en voz baja esperando que no me oigan-.

Milla se hospeda en hoteles todo el tiempo, estoy segura que estará agradecida de estar en un lugar al menos remotamente hogareño como en este caso tu departamento -indica con burla Normani-.

¿Puedes o no? -pregunta exasperada Ally ante mi reticencia-.

¡Cielos está bien, lo haré! -indico para continuar bebiendo mi latte-.

Continuará...

* * *

(El siguiente capítulo va de nuevo desde el punto de vista de Camila)


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy ha sido un día interminable, primero el vuelo se demoró debido al típico clima londinense. Una creería que a estas alturas los pilotos que viajan a Londres sabrían dirigir un avión en este clima, pero no. Estuvimos una hora más de lo estimado sobrevolando hasta que finalmente se concedió el permiso para aterrizar.

No es que yo le tema a los aviones ni nada por el estilo, pero vamos, ¡cualquiera se pone paranoico! Si esos "15 minutos" para aterrizar se vuelven una hora. Afortunadamente supe mantener la calma, es la primera vez que viajo sola, siempre estoy acompañada de mi manager o de mi mamá, aunque hubo un tiempo en que ambas personas eran una sola.

Aún recuerdo lo decepcionada, triste y enojada que se puso mi madre cuando le pedí que no fuera más mi manager, pero tenía que ser, la relación entre nosotras se estaba deteriorando a pasos agigantados y el hecho de que ella se comportara como mamá gallina todo el tiempo no facilitaba las negociaciones, finalmente entendió que era lo mejor para ambas y nuestra relación volvió a ser la de antes, la de madre e hija, como debe ser, aunque no por ello dejó de acompañarme a todas mis giras. Cosa que agradezco porque ella parece ser el único cabo que me mantiene anclada a la tierra, es algo seguro a lo que aferrarme, pero en esta ocasión la muerte de una muy querida amiga le impidió acompañarme y lo sentí mucho, tanto por la pérdida que está sufriendo como por mi propia privación de no tenerla conmigo en esta ocasión.

Mi representante es otra historia, es un hombre fuerte en todos los sentidos de la palabra, es alto, corpulento y de una voz grave que retumba en cualquier sitio que hable, pareciera a personas extrañas que siempre está gritando, pero sé que no puede evitarlo, así como yo no puedo evitar que mi voz se vuelva aguda cuando me entusiasmo por algo. Si tuviera que definir a este hombre en una palabra sería conciliador, logra negociaciones justas para ambas partes, siempre son mis intereses su motivación y puedo decir que jamás me ha robado ni un solo centavo, lo que tiene es fruto de su trabajo y siempre me ha tratado como adulta, me deja tomar mis decisiones, aunque después tenga que asumir las consecuencias de las mismas. Él no viajó conmigo porque ya se encuentra en Londres desde hace una semana ultimando detalles para el concierto.

Pues bien, en cuanto encendieron las luces de que podíamos quitarnos en cinturón me paré como si un resorte me impulsara, tomé mi bolso personal y salí casi corriendo hacia los túneles de abordaje, para ir a recoger mis maletas, y por qué no, para poner mis pies en tierra finalmente. Me reprendo a mí misma por mi ansiedad y me digo que debo calmarme antes de sentirme agotada. Una vez que hube localizado mis maletas las retiré de la cinta transportadora de equipaje y me dirigí a la aduana, donde afortunadamente no me tocó revisión, por lo que pude salir a donde fui recibida por un sujeto vestido en un traje demasiado formal para mi gusto, quien sostenía una pancarta con mi nombre, me acerqué a él y le dije que yo era a quien estaba esperando, él me sonrió y se presentó como Rupert, mi chofer durante mi estancia en Londres, acto seguido tomó mis maletas y las colocó en un carrito que tenía consigo para dirigirnos a la limusina.

Una vez dentro del vehículo me puse cómoda, definitivamente no me molestaría viajar en una de estas y un ferri de regreso a casa, siempre y cuando estuviera bien provisionada con papas, gaseosas, sándwiches de roast beef y una que otra ensalada por eso de cuidar mi figura, me reí ante mi propio chiste ¡carajo, porque siempre soy tan graciosa cuando estoy sola!

Una vez que llegamos al hotel no quise otra cosa más que instalarme, tomar un largo y relajante baño y dormir hasta que tuviera que comenzar las pruebas de sonido, lo cual sería aproximadamente en cinco horas.

 _Estoy sentada frente a Lauren y ella me sonríe con esa sonrisa que me mata, que me sube al cielo y me deja flotando en el éter, toma mi mano y la lleva a sus labios, deposita un beso en la palma de mi mano y después en el dorso mientras me dice que no sabe cómo decírmelo pero que le gusto, que quiere tener una relación conmigo más que de simple amistad, que está dispuesta a seguirme al fin del mundo si es necesario y yo sonrío mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no sabía que estaba conteniendo pero parece que el dique que construí desde nuestros años en la preparatoria se desborda y ahora soy libre de derrumbarme porque sé que mi Lolo está ahí para levantarme, nada más importa ahora que puedo tener finalmente todo lo que siempre quise en la vida._

Despierto aún con una sonrisa en mi rostro, fue un sueño hermoso, pero pronto mi sonrisa se desvanece al recordar las palabras de Calderón de la Barca "y el mayor bien es pequeño, pues toda la vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son".

¡Solo un sueño! -me repito en voz alta mientras busco mi ropa para salir a hacerle frente al mundo-.

* * *

Por favor Camila concéntrate -escucho a mi manager reprenderme por enésima vez- estás muy dispersa, olvidas la letra de tus propias canciones y ni hablar de lo desafinada.

En eso escucho mi celular sonar con el tono que asigné a los mensajes de Lauren y corro hacia él, pero Roger lo toma antes que yo y me dice con tono de papá castigando a su hijo -no habrá celular el día de hoy hasta que obtenga resultados de tu parte Cabello-.

Asiento a regañadientes y continuo con las pruebas de sonido. Cuando finalmente Roger queda satisfecho con el sonido, las luces y mi voz, da por terminada la sesión, a lo que siguió mi rutina con el entrenador personal, con el cual pasé más de medio día haciendo Pilates y yoga, cuando finalmente Roger me concedió tiempo libre, lo primero que hice fue pedirle mi celular, y este me lo entregó diciéndome que me quería descansada para el día siguiente, nada de redes sociales, nada de postear adelantos del concierto y que no me metiera en problemas.

¡Estoy confiando en ti Camila, por favor no me decepciones!

No lo haré Roger -le aseguré con una sonrisa-.

Ni bien tuve mi celular en mis manos lo primero que hice fue llamar a mamá para saber cómo seguía y para hacerle saber que desearía estar con ella, se notaba en su voz que estaba muy apesadumbrada, y era comprensible puesto que había perdido a una amiga muy querida a la que conoció desde la preparatoria.

¡Es como si tú perdieras a Lauren! -me dijo casi a punto del llanto-.

¡No mamá, si yo perdiera a Lauren sería como si tú perdieras a tu amor platónico imposible, a menos que para ti tu amiga fuera eso! -me digo mentalmente y me muerdo los labios para no decirlo en voz alta y solo asiento con un "ajá" a su pésima comparación-.

Cuando terminamos la conversación lo que hago es revisar los mensajes y no puedo evitar sonreír ante la frase "tu Lolo", ¿un accidente Lauren? ¿o te traiciona el subconsciente? No sabes lo que desearía porque fuera verdad, porque fueras mi Lolo. Estoy por responder sus mensajes cuando recibo una llamada entrante de Normani.

¡Hey chica! -oigo su entusiasta voz del otro lado de la línea y casi puedo asegurar que el tamaño de su sonrisa es enorme- ¿cómo te va en la gira?

Bien Many, tengo una serie de conciertos en Reino Unido, pero la próxima semana tengo un pequeño receso.

Me da gusto oír eso, nosotras también tenemos vacaciones la próxima semana -me dice aún más entusiasmada-.

¿Cuándo dices nosotras te refieres a…?

A todas las chicas Mila, Ally, Dynah, Lauren y tu servidora.

O sea que volveremos a estar las cinco juntas -digo juntando todas las piezas-.

En especial tú y "Lolo" -me dice con una voz claramente insinuante-.

Jaja -respondo ante su insinuación-

¿Sabes Mila?, deberías jugar a la difícil de alcanzar -me dice Normani en un tono confidente- Lauren lleva tanto tiempo metida en el closet que bien pudo haber estado viviendo en Narnia, por lo que es momento de sacarla de ahí, aunque sea a la fuerza.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante su chiste tan sofisticado y ella también ríe del otro lado.

No lo sé Many…

¡Mila te digo que esa chica se muere por ti, pero necesita que la obligues a darse cuenta!

Pero no quiero echar a perder lo que tenemos, prefiero tenerla como amiga que perderla definitivamente Many.

Eso no ocurrirá Mila, estoy tan segura de ello como de que el sol saldrá mañana.

Ok, ¿y cómo sugieres que lo haga? - inquiero aún no convencida del todo-.

Pues mira, yo le daré a Lauren el jueves y viernes de la próxima semana libres para que pasen todo el día juntas, ahí es cuando arrojarás la carne al asador -me dice con autosuficiencia- hasta entonces ni siquiera un mensaje le dirijas. Conociéndola comenzará a devanarse el seso pensando qué hizo mal -dice esto último con hilaridad-.

Eso es muy cruel Many, no quiero hacerle eso -le digo un poco preocupada por poner triste a Lauren-.

Es necesario Mila, después me lo agradecerán ambas -me dice tratando de calmar mi preocupación-.

Bueno, de todas formas, mi agenda está bastante complicada, apenas ahora tuve un descanso y son las cinco y media de la tarde -le digo viendo mi reloj- trataré de reforzar mi programa de abstinencia de Jauregui -le digo por ultimo con una sonrisa-.

No sólo trates, lógralo, de ello depende que la presa se dirija por voluntad propia al encuentro -me dice Many con un tono demasiado maquiavélico-.

¿Pero no la vamos a matar verdad? -pregunto simulando miedo -digo, por eso de la presa.

Jajaja, muy simpática Mila -me dice Normani con sarcasmo- no soy tu querida Lolo para reírme de tus chistes sosos.

¡Fue un buen chiste! -reclamo divertida-.

Bueno Mila, te dejo, que debo hacer mi parte, me reuniré con Ally y Lauren en nuestra cafetería.

¡Qué envidia!, pídete a mi salud una soda italiana de fresa y una chapata de serrano.

¿Bueno, pero tú quieres que engorde verdad cabello? -me alega divertida- sí, lo haré amiga, te dejo, Adiós.

Hasta luego -replico con una sonrisa para finalmente dar por terminada la llamada-.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y preparo las cosas para tomar un baño de burbujas pues la sesión de entrenamiento del día de hoy me dejó adolorida, me duelen músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, y espero que las esencias aromáticas y las sales me ayuden a disipar el entumecimiento que siento, para poder rendir al cien por ciento mañana. Con la bata puesta y el celular en la mano me dirijo al baño, reproduzco una lista de música zen, me introduzco en la bañera y me pongo a leer un libro mientras me preparo para el día de mañana.

Al salir del baño, me cepillo el cabello mientras me paso la secadora, pues no debo dormir con el cabello mojado, tomo un té de limón con gotas de miel para cuidar mi garganta, y me preparo a dormir, pues desde temprano comenzaré con las entrevistas a los medios locales.

¡Te veré en una semana mi Lolo! -me digo mentalmente viendo por última vez su mensaje antes de dormir-.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

No poseo derecho alguno sobre 5H ni intento lucrar de forma alguna.

* * *

Ni bien amanece cuando ya estoy de pie, hoy debo recoger a Camila en el aeropuerto y como aún es día laboral deberé adelantarme al tráfico si quiero llegar a tiempo. Me miro frente al espejo y me muestro complacida por el atuendo casual que he escogido, un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, unas botas, una playera negra y un suéter color crema de cuello en "v", me recojo el cabello en una coleta y me dirijo a desayunar.

Mientras estoy sentada frente a la barra de mi cocina, con mi fiel compañero dormitando en mi regazo y bebo una taza de café, agradezco mentalmente a Normani haberme concedido el día libre en la oficina con el pretexto de recoger a Camila, y como mañana me dedicaré a entretenerla y hacerla sentir bienvenida, también tendré el día libre, lo cual da como suma dos días libres con mi sueldo íntegro, y pronto comenzarán mis vacaciones… nuestras vacaciones hago una nota mental, puesto que las chicas me han dejado en claro que estas vacaciones las pasaré con ellas.

Miro de nuevo mi reloj y desperezando a Rodia lo coloco en mi asiento mientras yo tomo mis llaves y salgo con rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

Tal como lo imaginaba el tráfico es el de siempre, pero gracias a mis previsiones estoy en el aeropuerto veinte minutos antes de que llegue el vuelo de Camila, que según he visto en la pizarra, viene a tiempo.

¿Debería haber llevado una pancarta para que me ubique? -me cuestiono mentalmente, pero rápidamente desecho la idea pues me digo que eso es para personas que no se conocen, que se ven por primera vez, aunque quizás debí haber llevado algunas flores… no, eso es para novios.

Gracias a Dios el anuncio del arribo del vuelo me saca de mis cavilaciones que ya me estaban generando jaqueca. Me acerco a la puerta para esperarla y de inmediato la veo, por lo que levando la mano en el aire mientras grito su nombre y ella voltea a ver de dónde procede la voz y al verme me dedica una sonrisa.

Llega junto a mí y me da un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, a lo que respondo de igual forma.

¡Mirate Camz! -indico viéndola de arriba abajo tras haber terminado nuestro abrazo- ¡te ves muy bien!

Gracias Lauren, ¡tú no estás nada mal! -me dice guiñando un ojo mientras se muerde el labio y no puedo evitar sonrojarme-.

¿Esas son todas tus maletas? -pregunto mientras señalo las dos maletas que carga consigo-.

Sí, eso es todo -indica tirando de la maleta de rueditas, pero yo se lo impido tomándola yo-.

¡Pues en marcha! -le digo tomándola de la mano mientras tiro de la maleta, a lo cual ella tira de su mano alejándola de mí, lo cual no me pasa desapercibido, pero no pretendo montar una escena y simplemente seguimos caminando.

Tras cruzar el interminable aeropuerto tomamos dirección al subterráneo, donde de nuevo un mar de gente nos apretuja y pienso que debí al menos haber rentado un auto para que Camila no fuese tan incómoda, pero no recapacité en ello hasta ahora. Afortunadamente en la siguiente estación el vagón queda casi vacío, por lo que podemos tomar asiento ambas y es lo que hacemos.

* * *

Vamos sumidas cada quien en sus pensamientos cuando la voz aguda de un niño capta nuestra atención y sobre todo por la disertación cuasi racional del infante.

¿Mamá, los monos y los gorilas son inmortales?

No, sí pueden morir –explica su madre sonriendo-.

¡Pero los que son mitad mono y hombre sí son!, por ejemplo, el mono blanco es inmortal y yo lo soy, por lo tanto, no puedo morir –me quedo asombrada antes semejante sofismas de un niño de tan escasa edad y lo dice con una convicción tal que no quisiera ser quién se atreva a desmentir tan avasalladora lógica infantil.

Quiero uno –dice Camila con una sonrisa en el rostro y aun observando al niño.

¿Un mono blanco? –pregunto enarcando una ceja francamente sorprendida-.

No, un hijo –dice dirigiendo su rostro a mí, observándome fijamente a los ojos y siento como si toda mi ropa se hubiese esfumado y de pronto ahí mismo en ese mero vagón estoy completamente desnuda y expuesta.

Mmm ejem…

Y si tuviera tus ojos sería aún mejor

Camz, creo que la única forma en que eso pudiera suceder sería si tú y mi hermano… y eso es francamente…

¡Dije tus ojos, no ojos parecidos a los tuyos! –pronuncia exasperada-.

Mmm –no sé qué decir y no me devano el seso intentando encontrar las palabras exactas para poder responder de forma medianamente admisible-.

De pronto una carcajada de Camila estalla y me saca de mi incomodidad

¡Deberías ver tu rostro Jauregui, parece que estuvieras pensando si le vendes o no tu alma al diablo!

No es así, es sólo que acabo de recordar que tengo que entregar el avance final del proyecto para el próximo lunes –miento intentando salir del paso-

¡Claro! –dice despreocupadamente mientras palmea mi pierna dándome a entender que no se ha comprado mi mentira pero que da por zanjado el asunto.

¿Y qué hay de nuevo en la vida de Camila Cabello? –pregunto intentando retomar la conversación-

Ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, viajo mucho, duermo poco, extraño horrores mi vieja vida-.

¡Pero tienes lo que querías! ¿no es así?

Nadie tiene del todo lo que desea, ¿lo tienes tú acaso?

No –respondo con honestidad-.

¿Lo ves?

Pero mira el lado positivo, seguro que ya no tienes que pagar tus propias cosas, has de tener toneladas de regalos de patrocinadores pidiéndote que promociones sus productos y tus fans te aman.

El dinero nunca fue determinante –menciona- yo quería dedicarme a lo que amo y si además gano dinero es lo de menos, pero sí, es "bonito" que la ropa por la que antes anhelaba ahora es gratuita e incluso algunas veces hasta me pagan por usarla.

¿Y en el amor? ¿existe alguien especial por ahí? –pregunto sonriendo mientras le doy un codazo juguetón-.

No en realidad, la gente del medio es muy rara, los que no se sienten tocados por Dios, son el extremo contrario y son inseguros con autoestimas bastante bajas. Por lo que es realmente difícil encontrar a alguien que siquiera puedas considerar amigo, ya no digamos pareja.

¡Vaya!

¿Y tú? ¿qué hay de nuevo en la vida de Lauren Jáuregui?

Pues estoy atorada en un trabajo rutinario, monótono, repetitivo, no me regalan ni el pasaje, siento que mi trabajo es poco reconocido y que soy fácilmente reemplazable y mi única compañía es mi gato… pero en mi defensa debo decir que ese gato realmente me ama –concluyo con una sonrisa-.

Pues me interesa mucho conocerlo –comentó sonriendo-.

¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes de vacaciones?

Pues afortunadamente podré descansar todo el año antes de comenzar las grabaciones del siguiente álbum.

¿Un año de vacaciones? ¡ya quisiera yo tener dos semanas!

Bueno, tampoco es como que estaré todo el año acostada en la cama o tendida en la playa, tendré que asistir a premiaciones, a firmas de autógrafos, a promocionar el disco.

Al observar por la ventana me percato de que estamos a una estación de llegar a mi departamento y se lo comunico para irnos preparando. Al llegar a la estación nos ponemos de pie y tomamos sus maletas.

Una de las ventajas de vivir en el centro de la ciudad es que mi departamento está bastante cerca de todo medio de transporte, por lo que no tardamos nada en llegar a mi departamento, lo cual de nuevo me inquieta ¿cómo reaccionará Camila? ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto?, porque mi departamento soy yo, es mi estilo de vida, grita Lauren Jaureguie en cada esquina, cada adorno, cada detalle y pienso que de alguna forma si el lugar le desagrada a Camila, significa que también le desagrado yo.

Debo informarte que mi departamento es bastante reducido y dudo siquiera que puedas llegar a compararlo con la peor habitación en la que te hayas hospedado…

Lauren tranquila –sonríe tomándome del hombro-.

Asiento con una sonrisa a medias y giro la llave en el picaporte para finalmente entrar. Doy un paso al interior seguida de Camila y enciendo la luz del pasillo, Rodia sale a recibirnos con un maullido y se restriega en mi pierna para finalmente dirigirse a las maletas de Camila, olfatearlas y tras un maullido retomar sus pasos dejándonos solas.

No sé si interpretar eso como una señal de aprobación o desaprobación -comenta Camila divertida-.

Fue de aprobación –le informo con una sonrisa mientras coloco la maleta que aún traigo cargada en el suelo- de otra forma te garantizo que estaría ahora mismo aplicándote agua oxigenada en las heridas.

Tras haber colocado las maletas en el suelo, por costumbre busco el control remoto del televisor, lo enciendo y aviento en control al sillón más próximo. Lo primero en aparecer es el noticiario de espectáculos emitiendo una nota informativa respecto de Camila y su supuesta nueva relación.

Lo siento, ya la apago –digo preocupada buscando el remoto-.

No, no hay problema, quiero saber quién es el afortunado –me dice con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acerca a la pantalla-.

 _Los crecientes rumores sobre la supuesta homosexualidad de la cantautora Camila Cabello parecen disiparse tras ser vista con un acompañante ajeno al mundo de la música, pudimos ver recientes fotos de los dos tortolitos en un avión hacia Londres. No se ha podido corroborar la información con ninguna de las partes, pues la belleza latina está sumamente enfocada en su tour, pero todo parece indicar que es una incipiente relación y quizá por ello no quieran "airearla". ¡Lo siento chicas, pero parece que no existe oportunidad para nosotras!_ –indica una jovial pero inapropiada comentadora-.

Una vez más lo siento Camila –exclamo casi en susurro arrepentida por no haber apagado el aparato-.

¿Por qué? ¿Por la tergiversación de esa foto con un fan o por tener que estar asociada de alguna forma conmigo Lauren? –pregunta molesta mientras me observa fijamente esperando mi reacción-.

Porque no creo que tener al mundo metiéndose en tu vida privada sea muy agradable –indico con honestidad mientras camino hacia ella, que ahora está sentada en el sillón frente al televisor-.

No, no lo es –corrobora abatida-.

¡Eh ánimo Camz!, estoy por voltear la cocina patas arriba para prepararte una sabrosa pasta, quizá haya algunos incendios y me quede sin cejas… pero eh, ¡será divertido! –indico arrodillándome frente a ella intentando hacerla sonreír-.

Veo que las lágrimas se acumulan en su rostro e inmediatamente la atraigo contra mi pecho, abrazándola fuertemente para hacerle saber que estoy ahí y que puede contar conmigo sin importar nada. Ella se deja llevar y solloza contra mi pecho, siento sus lágrimas empapar mi blusa, pero nada importa, sólo quiero hacerla sentir bien.

Cuando siento que su llanto ha disminuido la aparto un poco de mí y con la mano busco su rostro para hacerle saber que pase lo que pase puede contar conmigo. Sujeto su barbilla para dirigir sus ojos a los míos mientras le hablo tranquilamente.

Camz, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo y con las demás chicas, sabes que esos medios tendenciosos sólo quieren ganar raiting, no dejes que te afecte, estás en un lugar seguro, todas nosotras daríamos todo por protegerte… y estás de vacaciones, dejemos que el mundo ruede, lo único que importa aquí y ahora eres tú, somos nosotras.

Logro que sonría y asienta con un movimiento de cabeza.

Ahora ve, toma una ducha, quítate el cansancio de tantas horas de viaje que cargas encima –indico incorporándome y seguidamente tiro de sus manos para también ponerla de pie y encaminarla al baño-.

Pero no he tomado mi ropa –señala sus maletas- y quiero ayudarte a hacer la comida.

No te preocupes por ello –indico redirigiendo nuestros pasos hacia mi habitación- giro la perilla y entramos a la recamara, la siento sobre mi cama mientras rebusco en mi cómoda y cajones para encontrar ropa que prestarle, escojo una playera gris de algodón, el pantalón de mi pijama favorita y como francamente me incomoda escogerle ropa interior, opto por dejar que ella lo haga.

Toma -indico pasándole la ropa que seleccioné para ella- el cajón de la ropa interior es ese -indico señalándolo- escoge lo que gustes.

¿Hurgaré en el cajón de ropa interior de Lauren Jauregui? -me pregunta con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual también me hace sonreír- me siento algo Kinki Lolo… ¿puedo tomar fotos?

Jajaja, las que quieras… sólo obvia la ropa vieja y desgastada, es que es muy cómoda -indico tratando de curarme en salud-.

Jaja, descuida -indica sonriendo mientras busca algo que ponerse-.

El baño está al fondo a la izquierda y aquí te dejo una toalla, yo voy a estar en la cocina, cualquier cosa que ocupes no dude en llamar -indico cerrando la puerta tras de mí-.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**No poseo ningún derecho sobre 5H ni pretendo lucrar de forma alguna, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**

* * *

Ni bien ha cerrado Lauren la puerta cuando de inmediato me doy a la tarea de fisgonear en tan íntimo cajón y me percato de la presencia de algunas prendas bastante atrevidas y las clásicas para estar cómoda en casa.

Tras un exhaustivo escrutinio a cada una de las prendas me decido por un bóxer negro y un sujetador a juego con encaje, por lo que tomando toda la ropa y la indicada toalla me dirijo a tomar un baño, oigo a lo lejos los distintivos sonidos de trastes chocando entre sí y a Lauren proferir un "carajo" por lo que asumo que ha comenzado, como lo prometió, a elaborar la pasta.

Finalmente entro al baño, el cual me resulta acogedor e inmaculado, cada cosa ordenada como si en cualquier momento algún fotógrafo de diseño de interiores fuese a entrar; una pequeña maceta muy mona acomodada sobre el tanque de la taza del baño, un popurrí de flores y canela junto al níveo lavabo. Las paredes pintadas en un agradable verde agua. ¡Vamos!, uno bien podría obviar la visita al spa y pasarse todo el día consintiéndose en ese recinto que invita a la relajación.

Coloco la ropa y la toalla a un lado y entro a la ducha, giro el monomando y cuando las primeras gotas de agua caen sobre mi cuerpo se erizan los bellos de mi piel y algunas otras partes también responden, por lo que giro el monomando al otro extremo y en vez de las gélidas primeras gotas, ahora cae sobre mí un torrente de agradable agua tibia, por lo que me adentro más al chorro de agua y dejo que resbale sobre cada rincón antes de buscar el jabón. El jabón es artesanal y huele a Lauren, lo sé porque tengo su olor anclado en mi nariz, es definitivamente un olor fresco, dulce sin ser empalagoso, naranja y canela.

Cuando considero que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en el baño, dejando a Lauren trabajar sola en la cocina me decido a salir, tomo la toalla y la enrollo alrededor para secar las gotas que aún escurren por mi piel, cuando considero que ya estoy lo suficientemente seca, tomo la toalla y la coloco alrededor de mi cabello húmedo y procedo a vestirme, comenzando por el bóxer negro, pero la curiosidad por husmear entre las cosas de Lauren es imperiosa y me permito dar un buen vistazo al espejo botiquín, en el cual encuentro los clásicos medicamento, enjuague bucal, cepillo de dientes, y no, ningún preservativo a la vista, lo que inexplicablemente me produce un cierto alivio y alegría. Antes de agradecerle a Dios por el celibato de Lauren decido inspeccionar el mueble del lavabo, donde encuentro más jabones, entre los que destaca uno de chocolate ¡o sea Lauren!, no te gusta el chocolate para comerlo, pero si para bañarte con el… a mí me encanta el sabor a chocolate -me digo a mi misma y me muerdo el labio ante mis lascivos pensamientos- continuo invadiendo la hospitalidad de mi anfitriona y tras buscar y rebuscar, encuentro toallas femeninas, papel sanitario, pero una ausencia rotunda y contundente de condones, lo cual hace que mi rostro estalle en una sonrisa casi dolorosa de lo amplia que es y no puedo evitarlo.

Estoy por incorporarme y terminar de vestirme cuando la puerta se abre tan de prisa que no puedo reaccionar y tengo frente a mí a Lauren que no sólo me ha encontrado en cuclillas espiando entre sus cosas, sino que al haberme levantado apresuradamente estoy ahora total y completamente desnuda de la cintura para arriba frente a ella, puedo ver en sus ojos la sorpresa mientras yo rápidamente jalo la toalla de mi cabello, para cubrir mi torso ante sus ojos y me arde la cara de vergüenza, lo mismo ocurre con ella, que prontamente cierra la puerta.

¡Lo siento Camz!, escuché que te habías salido de bañar hace rato y pensé que estabas en el cuarto -indica del otro lado-.

No te preocupes Lauren -le digo con voz temblorosa mientras vertiginosamente termino de ponerme la ropa para dejarla entrar al baño, al cual supongo necesita acceder con urgencia-.

Ya completamente vestida abro la puerta y ella no está cerca, por lo que decido a llamarla para indicarle que ya puede entrar.

De verdad lo siento Camila -me dice evitando verme a los ojos y eso me hace sentir mal en una forma que no puedo alcanzar a descifrar ya no digamos explicar-.

La dejo avanzar hacia el baño mientras me acribillo a mí misma con preguntas. ¿Por qué me duele tanto una reacción tan predecible de Lauren? Me gusta mi cuerpo y no me avergüenzo de él, no es como que a Lauren no le guste mi cuerpo, no es como si le desagradara haberme visto, ¿entonces por qué me puede tanto que no sea capaz de verme a la cara? ¿Qué esperaba, que me sostuviera la mirada? ¿qué me viera diferente, con deseo quizás?

Estoy esperándola afuera del baño para cantársela como dicen en México, para hablarle claro y directo, sincerarme con ella y exigir lo mismo de ella. La oigo tirar de la cadena y posteriormente lavarse las manos, por lo que me planto firmemente frente a la puerta y aclaro mi voz pues me va a oír.

Ni bien se abre la puerta y Lauren sale con la cabeza gacha cuando plantada frente a ella decido hacerle frente a la situación.

Lauren, creo que debo pedirte una disculpa por haber estado curioseando entre tus cosas -le digo con la voz temblándome, a lo que obtengo un alarido de sorpresa pues al traer la cabeza agachada y seguro estar en su mundo, no se percató de mi presencia-.

Eso no es necesario -me dice tras recuperarse de la sorpresa de verme tan de repente frente a ella, pero evitando verme a los ojos-.

Sí lo es, no tengo ningún derecho de estar invadiendo tu intimidad y por ello te debo una disculpa, pero quiero decirte… me gusta mi cuerpo Lauren, sé que a otras personas también les gusta mi cuerpo…

Camz

No, yo sé que no esperabas verme así, ni yo esperaba que me vieras así, pero tu reacción me duele Lauren, me haces sentir como si estuviera deforme, como si fuese desagradable de observar.

No es eso Camz, es como si…

¿Cómo si vieses desnuda a tu hermana? -pregunto incrédula y molesta-.

¡Por Dios Camila! -exclama aterrorizada sacudiendo la cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar las imágenes que metí en su mente-.

¿Entonces qué es Lauren?, porque tu reacción, el evitar verme a la cara me lastima en mi orgullo y amor propio, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me llenes de cumplidos o qué se yo, simplemente no me prives del placer de ver tus ojos y permíteme estar cerca, no me hagas a un lado como solías hacerlo cuando estábamos en la preparatoria y te resultaba demasiado intensa para estar a tu lado.

No sé de dónde sacas eso Camz -me dice acercándose a mí y posando ambas manos en mis hombros mientras busca mi mirada con sus hermosos ojos en los que nace el universo- nada más lejano de la realidad -ahora sonríe mientras sigue viéndome fijamente- no me molesta que hayas fisgoneado mis cosas, me parece tan tú que es tierno, y créeme que no me molesta, incomoda, disgusta ni mucho menos el haberte visto… desnuda. Tu cuerpo es bonito, es sólo que creo que fue un shock para ambas y estaba incomoda porque no sabía cómo verte sin ver una y otra vez la misma escena repitiéndose ante mis ojos, pero creo que ahora que ya tocamos el tema le restamos incomodidad y podemos seguir adelante.

Entonces, recapitulando, ¿en tu mente me ves una y otra vez desnuda?... ¿Cómo ahora? -pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo que se ruborice- ¿volvió a pasar verdad? -le pregunto acercándome a ella que luce sonrojada y desvía la mirada, para volver a verme y sonreírme.

¡Sí! -me confirma con una sonrisa culpable-

El gruñido de mi estómago me impide seguir incomodando a Lauren y decido dejar el asunto por la paz para satisfacer una necesidad fisiológica más apremiante.

¿Y dónde está la fabulosa pasta a la Lauren? -pregunto sobándome el estómago-.

¡Yo nunca dije que fuera fabulosa!, si acaso es… digerible -indica guiándome hacia la mesa, mientras ella se dirige a la cocina por los platos-

Desde la cocina la oigo decirme que de beber sólo tiene refresco de cola, cerveza o vino tinto, a lo que le indico que un vino estará bien.

Ya sentadas las dos a la mesa, sirvo el vino en nuestras respectivas copas y pruebo una pasta que, si bien no ganaría cinco estrellas, si es una de las mejores que he probado.

Te das muy poco crédito Jáuregui, esta pasta es muy rica -le cumplimento-.

¡Es el hambre! -responde con una sonrisa-.

Así entre anécdotas pasadas, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas, sobre las chicas, la familia entre otros temas, pasamos un muy ameno rato en compañía de la otra y pienso que quizá eso, aquí y ahora es perfecto y que son preferibles momentos como este a ser rechazada, no quiero perderla, es una persona muy importante en mi vida como para arriesgarlo todo por un noviazgo que podría no funcionar a pesar de lo insistente que puedan ser Normani y Dinah respecto al amor inadvertido que Lauren experimenta por mí.

¡Y entonces me robó un beso! -comenta Lauren casi ahogándose de la risa-.

¿Cómo?, ¿perdón? -pregunto pues es más que obvio que me perdí la primera parte de su hilarante anécdota para de pronto escuchar la nada divertida ultima parte en donde algún sujeto se pasó de listo robando un beso de esos labios que sólo quisiera que fueran para mí.

Te decía que, en la preparatoria, en la fiesta de Dinah, cuando te fuiste de vacaciones con tu familia a Cabo, acompañé a Normani al baño porque ya se encontraba en avanzado estado de ebriedad, le sujeté el cabello mientras devolvía la escasa comida que había probado esa noche y me dijo que era como su hermana, y me dio un beso agrio con sabor a vómito fresco -indica sonriendo con cara de asco y llorando de tanta risa-.

Yo también sonrío pues es en verdad hilarante imaginar esa escena.

Y lo más gracioso es que ella no quería tomar, pero Dinah y yo la convencimos de que, como tenía dolor de garganta lo mejor era que tomara tequila… y ella se acabó sola toda la botella, porque cada que tocía, la hacíamos beber -indica Lauren apenas pudiendo hablar de tanta risa-.

Ustedes son crueles cuando están juntas.

Eh, no somos crueles, somos divertidas.

Tú dices banana, yo digo plátano -indico levantando los hombros-.

¿Te gustaría salir o prefieres que pasemos el rato viendo una película? Normani dijo que se apuntaba para cualquier cosa.

Mmm, no tengo muchas ganas de salir, por lo que una tarde de películas suena bien.

Pues muy bien, ponte cómoda en el sillón, mientras yo lavo los trastes y busco una buena peli -indica parándose de su silla y tomando los platos-.

No, deja, yo los lavo, es lo menos que puedo hacer -indico retirándole los platos de la mano- mejor busca una lista de películas que valga la pena ver.

A pesar de sus protestas respecto a que soy su invitada, me las arreglo para que las cosas se hagan como yo digo.

Tras terminar le acomodar los platos me dirijo a la sala donde Lauren me muestra una selección de sus películas favoritas, para decidir cuál vemos primero.

Me acomodo junto a ella en el sillón, tan cerca como me es humanamente posible y siento cómo se tensa su cuerpo.

¡Estas tensa Lauren!, seguramente un masaje te ayudará -indico con malicia mientras comienzo a mover mis manos sobre sus hombros- a pesar de que sé que está incómoda se deja hacer por mí.

Creo que lo mejor será que te acuestes en la alfombra niña, porque tienes los nervios hecho un nudo.

Pero la pelí…

Nada, puede esperar, pareciera que te la pasas cargando sacos de cemento, más que músculos y nervios tienes piedras, ahora quítate la playera y acuéstate en la alfombra.

No sin antes objetar, hace lo que le digo y se acuesta sobre la alfombra. Le doy un suave masaje a su espalda regodeándome de sentir su piel bajo mis manos, se queja y gime de dolor, pero a mis oídos es música y quisiera escuchar más de ello.

Tras el masaje Lauren se queda dormida en la alfombra y yo que hasta el momento estaba sentada sobre su espalda, me incorporo para dejarla descansar, en ese momento su amigo felino llega, trepa por sus glúteos y dando una vuelta sobre la espalda de Lauren se acomoda para también dormir la siesta encima de ésta.

Se ven tan lindos, que no puedo evitarlo y saco mi celular para tomarles una foto, que inmediatamente envío a Many por WhatsApp con el comentario ¡Dime que no es hermosa!

Aprovecho que los dos habitantes de la casa están dormidos para acomodarme sobre el sillón a retomar mi lectura de Fingersmith de Sarah Waters. Escucho que Lauren se mueve en su lugar y volteo a verla, sólo se ha cambiado de posición y lo mismo ha hecho Rodia, creo recordar que así se llama su gato, me acomodo de nuevo en mi lugar y continúo la lectura.

¿Por qué me dejaste dormir tanto tiempo? -oigo la adormilada voz de Lauren-.

No fue mucho tiempo -indico bajando el libro para verla- apenas dos horas, es que se veían muy cansados -señalo a Rodia-.

Lauren sonríe aun sin moverse para no despertar a su amigo peludo.

¿Al menos decidiste qué película vamos a ver? -pregunta desperezándose tras un último bostezo-.

No, lo siento, me puse a leer -señalo mi libro-.

¿Y de qué trata?

Es una novela de época de dos chicas que fueron cambiadas al nacer y una es rica y otra pobre, se reencuentras cuando una va a estafar a la otra, pero nada es lo que parece.

Suena interesante -indica Lauren incorporándose cuando Rodia finalmente se baja de su espalda-.

Lo es -corroboro-.

Pues quizás puedas prestármelo cuando lo termines -indica levantándose de la alfombra para sentarse a mi lado-.

No creo que a ti te guste mucho -señalo algo ruborizada por haber obviado el tema del romance entre las protagonistas-.

¿Me estás llamando inculta acaso Camz? -pregunta fingiendo molestia para seguidamente lanzarse a hacerme cosquillas-.

No, no es eso -indico entre risas-.

¿Entonces qué es? -pregunta a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, pues en nuestra lucha de cosquillas terminé recostada en el sillón y Lauren encima mío-.

No sé qué responderle y además el tenerla así de cerca no me permite pensar en otra cosa más que en besar sus labios hasta saciar el hambre que de ella tengo. Armándome de valor estiro la mano para retirar de su rostro un mechón rebelde y aprovecho para acariciar su mejilla y con la punta de mis dedos delinear los contornos de sus labios, ella se ruboriza y simula que va a morder mi mano, levanto un poco mi cabeza y apenas roso sus labios con mis labios.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quiero comenzar por agradecer las visitas, a quienes han puesto mi historia como favorita y sobre todo a mi primer y única review hasta ahora, sin más vamos a la historia.**

* * *

Ni siquiera sé si este cosquilleo en mis labios es real, todo pasó tan rápido que no sabría asegurar si ocurrió o es un delirio de mi mente, lo que sí sé es que mi cuerpo entero fue atravesado por una intensa corriente eléctrica, me palpita el corazón desacompasadamente y siento unas ganas terribles de llorar, ¿de alegría?, ¿de tristeza?, ni yo lo entiendo.

Me incorporó de encima de Camila que me mira con preocupación, creo que ha leído en mi rostro mi ansiedad y veo ahora en su rostro reflejado el miedo.

 _¡Por Dios Lauren, si serás idiota!,_ _solo mírala, está a nada de romper en llanto y es por tu culpa_ -me reprendo mentalmente-

Cuando me acerco de nuevo a ella para hacerle saber que todo está bien se levanta con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y corre hacia mi habitación cerrándola de un portazo tal, que produce eco en todo el departamento.

Me quedo sentada observando la nada y me llevo la mano a los labios para intentar recordar. Ocurrió, besé a Camila, bueno, técnicamente ella me besó a mí… y yo no respondí el beso, no me asombra su reacción; quizá piensa que hizo algo mal o que estoy molesta y aquí sigo sentada como alelada en vez de ir tras ella a reconfortarla.

Pasan unos segundo en los que continuo sin mover un músculo intentando recobrar el dominio de mi cuerpo y de mi mente.

El insistente maullido a mis pies me saca de mi ensimismamiento y me percató de que Rodia me está pegando de gritos como cuando intencionalmente canto desafinada para molestarlo y me grita para silenciarme.

¿Quieres que vaya tras ella, cierto? -Pregunto mientras lo tomo del suelo para colocarlo en mi regazo- ¿Te agrada verdad? -le pregunto mientras acaricio su barbilla y obtengo como respuesta un ronroneo-.

Rodia no permanece mucho tiempo sobre mí, se baja y se encamina al cuarto indicándome que va enserio su reproche.

Me incorporó del sillón y llego hasta la habitación, no me sorprende que esté puesto el seguro.

Camz, sal por favor, vamos a hablar.

Vete, no quiero verte -me responde del otro lado con la inconfundible voz de quien ha estado llorando.

Camz por favor, te recuerdo que el departamento es mío y tengo llaves del cuarto por lo que puedo entrar cuando yo quiera, pero estoy siendo amable y te pido que en vez de que yo entre a la fuerza, tú me concedas una pequeña plática.

¿Qué hay que platicar? Te besé y es más que obvio que no te gustó, que estás enfadada y que me vas a salir con que no sabía lo que hacía, con que te besé para romper la tensión. Pero no es verdad, no somos Homero y el puerco araña. Te besé porque he querido hacerlo prácticamente desde que te conozco y se presentó La a oportunidad.

¿Y por qué no me abres la puerta para decírmelo de frente? -pregunto en medio de una sonrisa por lo tierna que me parece Camila en ese instante-.

Porque no quiero escuchar tu respuesta, porque no quiero que me mires con compasión, porque lo que más me dolería sería que me dijeras que vamos a estar bien y seguir siendo amigas. Porque por más que trate se convencerme de que eso es más que suficiente, la verdad es que no es así Lauren. Te quiero, me gustas.

Tú también me gustas Camz…

Sí pero no es igual -dice finalmente abriendo la puerta y dejándome ver sus enrojecidos ojos- tú me gustas como pareja, yo a ti te gustó como amiga.

No le respondo, solo la tomó de la cintura y ahora soy yo quien la besa a ella.

Cuando nos separamos ella oculta su rostro de mí y solloza contra mi pecho.

¿Por qué lloras Camz? -pregunto preocupada-

Porque tengo miedo -me responde con sinceridad- porque has sido mi amor platónico desde la preparatoria y porque no quiero perder a mi amiga.

Pero no puedes perderme -le aseguro besando su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarla y apaciguar sus miedos-

Eso es lo que todos dicen y la verdad es que si las cosas llegarán a salir mal entre nosotras también perderíamos nuestra amistad y es algo que no puedo permitir.

Tú misma has dicho que nuestra amistad es insuficiente y creo que tienes razón, siempre ha habido entre nosotras algo más que una simple amistad.

¡Por favor Lauren, te lo suplico!, sólo olvida que todo esto pasó.

¡No puedo Camila!, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiero actuar egoístamente, sin pensar en mi madre, en qué dirá la gente. Quiero pensar en mí y claro está, en ti conmigo. Quiero ver a donde nos puede llevar esto y experimentar todo esto contigo. Yo también tengo miedo, de que te des cuenta de que tu enamoramiento juvenil, esa imagen idealizada que has creado de mí no corresponde con la verdadera yo.

No es idealizada –sonrié Camila- me gustas así como eres, con las altas y las bajas.

En ese momento se oye el intercomunicador y dándole un último abrazo a Camila me encamino a ver quién llama.

¿Diga? –Pregunto presionando el botón del intercomunicador-.

Hey chicas, traigo las botanas –grita Normani del otro lado-.

Sonriendo presiono el botón que le permite entrada al edificio y nos preparamos a recibir a Normani. Camila se seca los ojos intentando disimular que ha estado llorando y yo me dirijo al televisor a seleccionar la película que veremos.

Momentos después se escuchan los toquidos de Normani en la puerta y es Camila quien le abre.

¡Hey Mila!, qué gusto verte –dice Normani emocionada dejando caer las bolsas para darle un fuerte abrazo-.

Igualmente –responde Camila dejándose querer y respondiendo efusivamente el abrazo-.

¿Y cómo te trata la vida señorita celebridad? –Pregunta Normani guiñándole un ojo, mientras que junto con Camila recoge las bolsas del suelo para dirigirse al sillón junto a mí-.

Pues tiene sus altas y sus bajas –indica Camila levantando los hombros-.

Espero que Lauren te esté tratando bien –dice esto último viéndome fijamente-.

¡Claro!, si hasta me ha prestado su ropa –dice Camila señalándose-.

¿De nuevo compartiendo ropa? –Interroga Normani con una amplísima sonrisa- ¿acaso caí en un agujero de gusano y retrocedí en el tiempo hasta la preparatoria?

Camila ríe con ganas del insulso chiste y me alegra escucharla.

Y bien chicas, ¿qué género les apetece ver? –Pregunto llamando su atención-.

¡Yo quiero una de terror! –grita Camila emocionada-.

¡Uh!, para abrazarte de tu "Lolo" –sonríe Normani dándole un codazo juguetón a Camila, quien se sonroja en el acto y yo de igual manera-.

¿Estás segura Camz? Sabemos que las películas de terror no son los tuyo y tengo muy buenas películas de comedia –índico tratando de romper la atmosfera de nerviosismo que suscitó en ambas el chiste de Many-.

Justo cuando Camila está por responderme suena su celular, por lo que corre a contestar.

Bueno, parece que a Mila la salvó la campana –indica Normani cuando Camila se dirige a mi habitación con el teléfono pegado al oído-.

Tal parece –Índico sonriendo-.

¿Y ya pensaron cómo van a dormir?, ¿o se preocuparán cuando estén desnudas frente a la cama? –Pregunta con guasa-.

Deberías dejar de ver tan seguido los Simpson Many, parece que dos de cada cinco chistes que conoces son referencia a esta popular serie de personajes con ictericia –señalo con mordacidad-.

Si dejara de ver los Simpson o hacer referencia a ellos, me diría a mi misma ¡Camarero, dónde está la enjundia! –indica Many a lo que no puedo evitar reír-.

Eres todo un caso –índico moviendo la cabeza sonriendo por su desfachatez-.

Lo mismo digo Lauren.

¡Hey chicas! –Se oye la voz de Camila a nuestras espaldas- lo siento, era mamá. Con la emoción del viaje se me olvidó reportarme con ella y ya sabrán cómo está; prácticamente estaba por llamar a todos los servicios forenses a reportarme –indica Camila sonriendo como de costumbre ante sus propios chistes y yo también para no variar-.

¿Y ella está de acuerdo en que pases dos semanas de vacaciones con nosotras? –pregunta Normani, mientras abre las bolsas de botanas y puedo ver por sus gestos, que busca un lugar donde vaciar el contenido de las mismas, por lo que me ofrezco a ir por un recipiente y me dirijo a la cocina.

Rebusco entre mis cosas y finalmente tomo dos bowls de tamaño considerable y me dirijo de nuevo a la sala donde parece ser que las chicas ya han seleccionado la película que veremos.

Lauren ¿fue difícil? –Me pregunta Normani viéndome fijamente con mucha atención-.

¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto desconcertada ante su pregunta que no sé de dónde viene y veo a Camila morderse el labio inferior para no reír mientras evita a toda costa verme a la cara, por lo que mil y una cosas pasan por mi mente-.

Tú sabes...

 _¡Oh Dios, Camila le dijo del beso!_ –pienso tragando saliva de forma ruidosa y casi puedo jurar que mis traidores ojos denotan mi espanto-.

Fabricar el plástico, moldearlo y hacer los bowls, porque por la cantidad de tiempo que tardaste en regresar podría jurar que los fabricaste desde cero –indica Normani con sarcasmo y jamás me había sentido tan aliviada, ni me había divertido tanto su humor negro-.

No le respondo, sólo sonrío y le levanto el dedo medio.

¡Lauren por Dios! –Indica Normani fingiendo espanto- no alborotes a Camila, eso déjalo para cuando estén solas –dice guiñándome un ojo y Camila y yo nos sonrojamos inevitablemente-.

Esta mujer tiene una inagotable capacidad de encontrar el momento adecuado para revirar las cosas y salir con sus chistes pienso mientras le paso los bowls y busco lugar junto a ellas en el sofá.

¿Las reliquias de la muerte, es enserio? –Pregunto sentándome junto a Camila-.

Eh, culpa a la señorita fan de Harry Potter –señala Normani fingiendo molestia- yo intenté convencerla de ver algo más reciente como Escuadrón Suicida con el guapísimo de Will Smith, pero insistió tanto que no me quedó otro remedio –señala fingiendo resignación-.

Sonrío al ver que Camila le da un golpecito a Normani en el hombro por haberla delatado.

Con excepción de uno que otro comentario respecto a cómo Harry solía ser tan bonito en las primeras películas y cómo se fue desmejorando, observamos la película con atención y no puedo evitar sonreír enternecida cuando Camila trata de secar sus lágrimas tan rápido como aparecen para no dejar ver que llora en la escena en la que Harry ve los recuerdos del profesor Snape. Cuando ella se percata de que la observo le sonrío y ambas sonreímos cuando escuchamos a Normani tratar de contener un sollozo.

Vaya, parece que acaba de surgir otra fan no confesa de la franquicia del joven mago –señalo divertida haciendo que Normani se sonroje-.

No es que sea fan –me responde fingiendo enojo- lo que pasa es que cualquiera que tenga corazón puede entender por lo que pasó Snape al amar tanto a una mujer que jamás le correspondió.

No le respondo nada, porque estoy más que de acuerdo y simplemente seguimos viendo la película mientras continuamos devorando las botanas.

Una vez terminada la película procedo a prender las luces y todas nos despabilamos en el sillón.

No se ustedes chicas, pero a mí se me antoja un café –señala Normani incorporándose de su lugar-

Podría tomar uno –respondemos Camila y yo casi al unísono-.

¿Vamos al café de siempre o tienes un buen café para varia Jauregui?

Pues para variar tengo una muy buena mezcla de café mexicano que de hecho compré en nuestra cafetería la semana pasada –respondo orgullosa-.

¿Cómo mexicano? –Señala Normani para molestar a Camila- ¡No, café el de Colombia!

¡Óyeme! –Responde Camila- México produce muy buen café, especialmente en Chiapas, Veracruz y Oaxaca.

Ah se me olvidaba que teníamos una cubanomexicana entre nosotras –contesta Normani con una enorme sonrisa-.

Sonrío ante sus juegos infantiles.

¿Entonces?

Sí, bebámoslo, pero que la señorita mexicana lo prepare –indica Normani-.

Claro que lo preparo con tal de educar tu inculto paladar –responde Camila sacando la lengua-.

La cafetera está…

No ocupo cafetera -me responde- pero si pudieras indicarme donde está una olla pequeña te lo agradecería, porque están por probar el tradicional café mexicano y elevarlo a la categoría de su nuevo favorito.

Claro –le respondo mientras la sigo a la cocina, donde después de escudriñar en el mueble bajo el fregadero le entrego la olla que me solicitó- ¿alguna otra cosa que ocupes Camz? –pregunto incorporándome-.

Sí, esto –me dice pegándome contra la pared y robándome un beso que me deja viendo estrellas.

¡Vaya! –oigo una voz y volteo mortificada-.

¡No es lo que crees! –Me adelanto a responder a Normani quien se encuentra recargada en el marco de la puerta-.

¿Así que no acabo de ver a dos de mis mejores amigas hacer lo que desde hace tanto tiempo debieron haber hecho? –Pregunta con incredulidad Normani- Lauren, no estoy aquí para juzgarlas pero sí para alentarlas y decirles que ya era hora, que las únicas que a estas alturas no saben que ustedes están total y perdidamente enamoradas la una de la otra son ustedes mismas porque Ally, Dinah y su servidora lo sabemos desde hace tiempo.

Pero es que…

Lauren no soy tu madre para que me des explicaciones y lo que ocurra entre ustedes o deje de ocurrir depende de ustedes. Sólo te digo… les digo que por nosotras no hay problema, siempre estaremos para apoyarlas; pero Lauren, si vas a salir del closet será para jamás volver a encerrarte en el chica. Camila merece estar con alguien que esté orgullosa de ella, de presumirla, así que no le hagas daño.

No intento hacerle daño –respondo con sinceridad- esto es nuevo para mí, y no me refiero al estar enamorada de una chica, sino a ser valiente y honesta conmigo misma y no sé si esto llegue a algo, pero jamás pretendería dañarte –indico tomando la mano de Camila entre las mías-

Many asiente con la cabeza dándome su aprobación.

Solo una cosa Many, por favor no menciones nada de esto a las chicas aún –indica Camila preocupada-.

No se preocupen, por mi no se sabrá nada –hace un gesto de cerrarse la boca con un cierre imaginario-.

Camila y yo sonreímos.

Ahora me gustaría saber si ese café va a estar pronto o continuarán devorándose a besos.

¡No nos estábamos devorando!, lo haces sonar tan vulgar –Indica Camila sonrojada- y sí, estará en cuanto Lauren me diga donde guarda la canela-.

¿En raja o en polvo? –pregunto sonriendo-.

¿Tienes en raja? –Pregunta Camila con incredulidad-.

Aunque no lo creas no eres la única con raíces latinas, mi querida –indico buscando en la alacena para finalmente entregársela-.

Bien, ahora salgan de aquí que esto es receta de familia –indica corriéndonos de la cocina-.

Normani y yo continuamos platicando de cosas triviales sentadas a la mesa cuando Camila sale a hacernos compañía y se sienta junto a nosotras.

Debo admitirlo Camila, ese café tuyo huele muy bien –dice sonriendo Normani-.

Prepárate porque apenas empieza –responde sonriendo Camila- y espera que lo pruebes, es aún mejor.

¿Y cómo está tu familia? –Pregunta Camila a Normani-.

Pues últimamente no los he visto mucho por el trabajo, porque estoy muy ocupada atrayendo fondos para los proyectos culturales de promoción de la danza, pero diario hablo con mis padres por teléfono y parece que todo está bien, sin muchas novedades. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, te mandan saludos.

Oh que amables, regrésales mis saludos –indica Camila-.

¿Y qué tal tu familia Lauren?

Sí, ¿cómo están sus suegros Lauren? –Pregunta Normani en medio de una enorme sonrisa-.

Están bien Camz –respondo tratando de ignorar a Normani.

Justo cuando el departamento entero está inundado de una sinfonía de aromas, Camila se para indicándonos que regresa con nuestros cafés. Esto, tal cual lo vaticinó Camila están deliciosos y Normani lo corrobora al pararse por otra taza de café.

Estamos en medio de una plácida conversación respecto a lo que haremos en nuestras vacaciones y discutiendo el itinerario cuando se oye el comienzo de una fuerte tormenta.

Tal parece que hoy habrá pijamada le digo a Normani.

Tal parece –indica sin rastro de preocupación en su voz, mientras continúa bebiendo su café-.

 **Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

Estoy cansada de tantas emociones en un solo día, pero Normani parece tener una energía inagotable y no pienso ser yo quien de por terminada la velada, sobre todo siendo esta la primera noche en la que podemos reunirnos después de tantos años, por lo que me reacomodo en mi lugar para seguir escuchado las anécdotas de Many. Puedo percatarme de que Lauren también está cansada puesto que de vez en cuando, y cada vez con más frecuencia suelta un bostezo que le anega de lágrimas los ojos y de inmediato los limpia.

La primera en dormirse pierde Jauregui -señala Many como advertencia-.

Me percató de cómo Lauren se recompone en su lugar y de inmediato recuerdo aquella vez en que no pudo contener el sueño y su magnífico rostro fue presa de vandalismo juvenil, de parte de todas nosotras. Sobra decir que la primera en tomar el plumón indeleble fue Dinah, quien le escribió en la frente y en letras mayúsculas LOSER!. Entre risas le siguió el relevo de Many regalandole una bellísima uniceja al más puro estilo Frida Kahlo, claro está que Ally pretendía ser la voz de la razón y nos pedía que la dejáramos tranquila y dormir en paz, pero ante nuestra insistencia también ella pintó un lunar al estilo Marilyn en su mentón y una diminuta estrella en su mejilla, finalmente yo completé el cuadro con un espeso, abundante y retorcido bigote al estilo Pancho Villa.

No creo necesario decir que cuando Lauren despertó al día siguiente, amenazó con matarnos a todas pues extrañamente no le pareció divertido tener que exponer ante el profesor más estricto de la escuela con su rostro rindiendo culto al arte contemporáneo, y según nos contó al día siguiente, pasó todo el día lavando su rostro hasta lograr desvanecer por completo nuestros regalos. ¿Ocurriría lo mismo hoy? Creo que habrá que esperar para ver, me digo a mi misma sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

¿Y cuál es el chiste Mila? -pregunta Many sonriendo-.

Nada…

Quien a solas se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda -insiste Many-.

Pues de hecho sí -respondo con honestidad– recordaba la vez que pintarrajeamos a Lauren al quedarse dormida -señalo ya sin intentar contener la risa y Many al recordar también estalla en una sonora, profunda y contagiosa carcajada-.

Oye sí Jauregui, te veías divina -indica casi ahogándose de risa-.

Parecía un excusado público -responde Lauren tratando de parecer molesta, pero fallando miserablemente y finalmente también ella rompe en carcajadas al igual que nosotras.

Pues parece por tus tatuajes que no te disgustó tanto -dice entrecortadamente Many entre risas-.

¡Oye!, mis tatuajes no me hacen ver mal, son cool.

Sólo digo que hiciste tanto pancho por unos rayones que se quitaban con agua y fuiste a hacerte otros de forma permanente.

Pero jamás me tatuaría mi bellísimo rostro…

Nunca digas de esa agua no he de beber.

Claro que no se tatuaría el rostro, porque su madre pondría el grito en el cielo -señalo divertida-

¿Me vas a decir que Sinu te dejaría a ti? -me pregunta Lauren ligeramente molesta-.

Es diferente, porque yo soy una figura pública y no puedo andar rayoneando mi bello rostro, después de todo no me ha hecho nada malo y es el que cierra el trato, el que vende los boletos.

Además de que Mila odia los tatuajes -señala Many-.

No me gustan en mí, pero reconozco que hay personas a las que les sientan -digo esto último viéndome fijamente a Lauren, quien se sonroja y desvía la mirada-.

¿Y bien Jauregui? ¿es que no habrás de prestarme ropa para pasar la noche?. Porque lejos quedaron aquellas épocas preparatorianas en las que podía irme a la cama con mi pantalón de mezclilla repleto de cambio y dormir como si nada, ahora necesito una buena pijama holgada y suave para poder conciliar el sueño.

Claro, lo siento -responde Lauren levantándose y se pone en marcha hacia su cuarto para regresar instantes después con una pijama de algodón en color gris.

Es la pijama más cómoda que tengo Many -señala entregándosela- espero sea de tu agrado.

Many toma las prendas de manos de Lauren y se dirige al baño a cambiarse, yo intento retomar el tema de qué significa esto que está ocurriendo entre nosotras y si puedo albergar alguna esperanza al respecto, pero noto que Lauren está perdida en sus pensamientos como de costumbre y quisiera saber si alguna vez me dejará ser parte de su mundo por completo. Siempre taciturna, siempre ocultando sus secretos. La veo observar un punto distante a través de la ventana y en sus ojos veo reflejado el brillo de la luna, una ráfaga de aire abre la ventana debido a la tormenta y Lauren corre a cerrarla, el viento que entra alborota su cabello, llevando hasta mí su aroma y cierro los ojos aspirando hasta la última nota del delicioso perfume corporal que emana de su ser y tratando de atesorar ese instante en mi memoria para siempre.

Tras lograr cerrar la ventana, Lauren regresa junto a mi lado y continua callada, ahora observa con detenimiento el fondo de su taza como intentando descifrar algun mensaje y yo sigo devanándome el seso para dar con la forma de traerla de regreso de su mundo cuando por fin Many sale del baño ya cambiada con la pijama que le fue prestada previamente y regresa junto a nosotras con la misma energía e incluso más que antes.

Chicas, estuve hablando con Dinah y Ally, ¿les gustaría una llamada por Skype?

Claro -respondo emocionada-.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo de haberlas visto que el tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente su rostro me entusiasma en sobremanera.

Many toma, inicia la sesión en su celular y escucho la voz de Dinah.

¿Eh chicas, me escuchan? Porque yo aun no puedo verlas.

Claro que te escuchamos y te vemos -le respondo emocionada casi gritando al contemplar su rostro a través de la pantalla-

Oh ahí estas -responde saludándome con la mano- Ally rápido, esta Mila al teléfono -grita dándose la vuelta para buscarla-

Ally saluda con su mano izquierda, pues tiene el cepillo de dientes en su boca y un vaso de agua en la mano derecha.

Que gusto verlas chicas -grito emocionada-

Igualmente -responden ambas y Ally tras terminar de cepillarse los dientes se acomoda en la cama junto a Dinah-.

Ya queremos verlas en vivo y a todo color, por acá todo es muy bonito -señala Dinah-

¿Y Sinu si te va a dar permiso de pasar tus vacaciones con nosotras? -cuestiona Ally preocupada-.

No es como si necesitara su permiso -respondo en medio de una sonrisa- después de todo ya soy adulta y me mantengo sola, pero sí, tengo el permiso de mamá gallina para pasar dos semanas de vacaciones con mis queridísimas y destrampadícimas amigas.

Bien, porque si no, nos habríamos visto en la penosa necesidad de secuestrarte -responde Dinah con una sonrisa enorme-

¿Y Lauren? -pregunta Ally-.

En Laurenland -responde Many divertida- ya saben que cuando tiene sueño su cerebro se aletarga y se pierde, comenta mientras mueve su celular para que la vean-.

Pero Many ya le advirtió que esto va para largo y sobre advertencia no hay engaño -comento viendo fijamente a Lauren, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

¿Cómo? -pregunta Lauren finalmente reaccionando, lo que provoca que todas estallemos en una carcajada-.

¡Me dijo lento! -comenta Dinah ahogada de risa-.

Decíamos -le informa Ally- que ya queremos verlas y sólo faltan dos días para que nos acompañen en Vancouver, ¿ya tienen preparadas la maletas? -cuestiona Ally-.

Eh, no, de hecho creo que aprovecharemos el día de mañana para realizar las compras -responde Lauren-.

Yo no necesito hacer compras -comenta Many- yo estoy lista desde que terminamos de planearlas. Estoy más puesta que un calcetín.

¿Y qué tal el clima? -pregunto con el fin de obtener información para las compras que realizaré mañana-.

Frío, húmedo, con neblina -me responde Dinah distraídamente-.

¿O sea que no habrá forma de lucir mi traje de baño? -cuestiona Many decepcionada-.

Claro, puedes estar todo el día en traje de baño en tu habitación si así lo quieres -responde Dinah volteando los ojos-.

Yo pido no compartir habitación con Many -digo en medio de una sonrisa, provocando la risa de todas-.

Claro, ya todas sabemos con quien quieres hospedarte -comenta Dinah sin siquiera intentar disimular su sonrisa-.

Mila, me alagas de verdad pero ya estoy con Dinah -responde Ally en broma- ya hablando en serio, hay un spa con sauna en el hotel y ahí podrás presumir tu traje Many.

¿Y aparte de compras, qué más tienen planeado para mañana? -cuestiona Dinah -.

Pues pensaba dar un pequeño recorrido con Camz por la ciudad aprovechando que mi queridísimas jefa aquí presente me regaló el día pago.

¿Soy un amor verdad? -comenta Many sonriendo-.

¿Y qué tal las cosas chicas?, ¿Cómo va el trabajo? -pregunto-.

Acabo de finalizar la compra de unas piezas de arte a un coleccionista privado y las obtuve por debajo del valor del mercado, son realmente muy bellas y lo mejor de todo es que me darán una muy bellísima comisión por ellas -responde Ally-.

¡Bien por ti chica! -la felicito con sinceridad-.

Yo por mi parte acabo de lograr un contrato con una joven revelación, es una chica de 17 años con una muy buena voz, aunque no tan buena como la de Lauren que sigue negándose a firmar conmigo.

Tarde o temprano caerá, nadie puede resistir tus encantos -comento guiñándole un ojo-.

Todas reímos de nuevo y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que las echaba de menos, escucharlas reír, ver sus rostros, saber que significo tanto para ellas Cómo ellas para mí.

Bueno chicas, es noche de pijamada, ¿cuándo comienzan los juegos? -cuestiona Dinah-.

¿No estamos algo grandecitas para eso? -pregunta Lauren -.

¡Buu!, creí que la aguada era Mila -comenta mordaz Many-.

¡Oye!, que yo no soy la que lleva media hora dormida con los ojos abiertos -comento mientras observo a Lauren-.

Gracias por lo que a mí me toca -comenta Lauren fingiendo indignación -.

Dejemos los pleitos de lado y que los juegos comiencen -indica Ally siendo como de costumbre la voz de la razón en el grupo de amigas -.

¿Qué clase de juegos podemos hacer? -Increpa Dinah-.

¡Verdad o reto! -gritamos Many y yo casi al unísono-.

Sí, me parece bien, yo comienzo y elijo preguntarle a Lauren -indica Dinah-.

Reto -responde apresuradamente-.

Deberás comer un puño de las croquetas de Rodia -sentencia Dinah con una sonrisa que el guasón de Batman bien envidiaría-.

Lauren se levanta, se dirige al cuenco y toma un pequeño puño de las coloridasy mal orientes croquetas y se las traga como pastillas con un vaso de agua.

Creo que es mi turno -dice tras lograr contener las arcadas- y escojo a Ally.

Verdad -responde-.

¿Alguna vez quisiste ser monja?

No, jamás -responde entre divertida y molesta- ¿por qué siempre insisten en ello?

Por eso de el señor es mi pastor, porque siempre nos has visto como pecadoras -responde Many con sarcasmo-.

Ally ríe y me elige, yo escojo verdad.

¡Qué aburridas! -nos reprende Many-

Cuando sea tu turno escoge reto y ahora déjanos tranquilas -sentencia Ally- bien Mila, si pudieras ser otra persona, por un día ¿quién elegirías ser?

Mmm, ¿quien sea?

Quien tú elijas.

Yo creo que sería Lauren, así sería capaz de entender qué ocurre en su mente y descifrar sus más íntimos secretos.

Además de manosear ese cuerpesito todo el día -bromea Many-.

Todas las chicas estallamos en carcajadas ante sus ocurrencias.

OK, yo elijo a Many y como creo que ya quedó establecido que escogerás reto, te reto a subir una foto de ti tal cual estas ahora, en pijama, sin maquillaje y despeinada a tu instagram, y no puedes eliminarla hasta mañana a esta misma hora.

Uhhh, ahora sí te dieron donde te duele Many -comenta Dinah con una sonrisa socarrona-.

Eso es crueldad pura Mila, sabía que muy dentro de ese exterior de algodón de azúcar y colores pasteles se escondía la mente de un sociópata.

Mucho ruido y pocas nueces -gritan las chicas divertidas-.

Ya voy, ya voy -responde molesta- ¿al menos puedo elegir la privacidad?.

No, debe ser una foto pública y no puedes elegir tu mejor perfil, ni adecuar las luces, ni adicionar filtros.

Dios, sabía que algún día mi gran boca me metería en problemas -comenta antes de tomarse la foto y postearla.

Es oficial Many, es la foto menos favorecedora que te hayas tomado en la vida -comenta Lauren mostrando su teléfono a todas las demás chicas-.

Espero que nadie vea esto. Y Dinah ¿verdad o reto?

Cómo sé que sería un suicidio escoger reto con lo molesta que estás, escojo verdad.

Si tuvieras que elegir entre nosotras, ¿con quien saldrías y con quien no y por que?

Sí, difícil pregunta… yo creo que saldría con Ally porque es comprometida, Positiva , alegre y siempre encuentra la forma de hacerte sentir especial.

Se escucha un ¡Ah! general y Dinah prosigue.

Con quien no saldría sería… no me odies Many, pero serías tú.

¡Uh, sóbate! -comenta Lauren y a cambio recibe un almohadazo-.

Es que eres muy exigente cielo y creo que no sería capaz de cumplir con tus expectativas, además de que tienes gustos muy costosos.

Es verdad, sé que valgo mi peso en oro y no acepto menos.

La velada se prolongó un buen rato hasta que ya entrada la madrugada Dinah se despidió argumentando que debían levantarse temprano y dimos por terminda la sesión de Skype. Nos levantamos del suelo de la sala donde estuvimos instaladas todo el rato. Lauren fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y Many y yo aprovechamos para recoger la basura y llevar los bowls sucios al fregadero. Una vez que Lauren hubo salido del baño con su pijama puesta le cedió su cama a Many argumentando que cómo ella era la única que trabajaba al día siguiente, debía descansar bien las pocas horas que restaban; posteriormente entró a su cuarto a tomar unas cuantas almohadas y cobijas para regresar a la sala conmigo.

El sillón es bastante incómodo para dormir por lo que traje cobijas para tender sobre la alfombra y pasar la noche, espero que no te moleste, ya que pensaba cederte la cama a ti pero no contaba con que la tormenta impediría a Many regresar a su departamento.

No te preocupes Lauren, me parece bien pasar la noche a tu lado.

Probablemente Rodia venga a dormir con nosotras, te digo por si sientes que una cosa peluda te salta encima en la noche no te espantes.

OK, gracias por la advertencia.

Nos acomodamos juntas una vez tendidas las cobijas y Lauren nos cubre con un grueso edredón.

Lauren, te quiero -le declaró viéndola fijamente a sus hermosos ojos-.

Yo también te quiero -me responde con una sonrisa y se acerca a darme un beso de buenas noches en la frente, pero me adelanto y tomando su rostro entre mis manos presiono nuestros labios en un incipiente beso esperando su reacción-.

Nos besamos unos efímeros segundos hasta que Lauren rompe el contacto.

Ha sido un largo día -comenta- y mañana debemos ir de compras, será mejor descansar, -de inmediato se voltea de lado dándome la espalda y me quedo desconcertada observando el techo en la penumbra de la noche-.

Justo cuando creo que dará un avance está de nuevo retrocediendo y yo tengo que darle su espacio por más que eso me lastime y me cuestiono si de verdad estoy preparada para lidiar con todo lo que implica una relación con Lauren AmoelCloset Jauregui, quien cada que da un paso hacia adelante, retrocede dos pasos hacia atrás.

Estoy pensando en esto cuando un bultito peludo que ronronea se acerca a olfatearme el rostro y estiro la mano para acariciarlo.

¡Hola pequeño! ¿buscas a mamá? -pregunto mientras continuo acariciando su suave y sedoso pelaje, se acomoda junto a mí y se dispone a dormirse, llevando a cabo el característico ritual gatuno del baño antes de dormir.

Afuera la tormenta continúa y de vez en cuando la luz de un rayo iluminan la estancia, me incorporó para observar a Lauren, quien está profundamente dormida.

¡Por favor dios mío!, yo nunca te he pedido nada para mí -comienzo a orar juntando las manos- pero necesito saber si mi destino se encuentra al lado de Lauren, a quien tú sabes que he amado desde hace años o me estoy aferrando a un imposible y debo seguir adelante por más que esto me parta el corazón. Por ello pido tu guía para saber cual es la decisión correcta -termino de orar y limpio las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos, para posteriormente reacomodarme en la alfombra e intentar conciliar el sueño-.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Gracias **goodsurprise** por tu review y ahí va otro capítulo sólo porque me hace el día saber que hay quien se toma el tiempo para hacerme saber que le gusta mi historia.

Sin más, vayamos directo al grano.

* * *

Despierto con la desagradable sensación de una lija húmeda frotando mi nariz, abro los ojos y veo que es Rodia quien se ha dado a la bienhechora y concienzuda tarea de lavarme el rostro con la lengua.

Yo también te quiero, pero apestas a croquetas –le digo acariciándole las orejas y obtengo como respuesta un prolongado y profundo ronroneo-.

Me desperezo estirando los brazos y dando un último bostezo para oxigenar mi cerebro, estiro el cuello que está adolorido por haber pasado la noche en la alfombra en lugar de mi agradable colchón ortopédico. Me doy cuenta de que Camila no se encuentra a mi lado y ni siquiera hay señas de ella en la proximidad, por lo que supongo que se debió haber levantado temprano y fue con Normani a mi cuarto.

Me incorporo y recojo las almohadas y cobijas de la alfombra para dirigirme con estas al hombro a mi habitación, donde toco a la puerta esperando respuesta, pero al no obtenerla me aventuro a entrar y sobre la cama tendida encuentro una nota con la caligrafía de Normani.

 _Lauren, gracias por la velada, me voy temprano para llegar a mi casa a darme una ducha porque no puedo llegar al trabajo con la misma ropa de ayer. No quise despertarte y mejor te llamo en la tarde para afinar los detalles del viaje._

Guardo las cobijas en el armario y me dispongo a buscar a Camila, ya que la teoría de que estaba con Many acaba de ser echada por tierra.

Busco por todo el departamento y no veo ni rastros de Camila lo cual me preocupa porque no sé dónde encontrarla. Cuando estoy por darme por vencida, se me ocurre echar un vistazo a la terraza, donde la encuentro en una complicada e intrincada posición de Yoga y tratando de no hacer ruido me siento en la silla junto a ella a esperarla.

¡Buenos días! –Me sonríe tras finalizar su sesión y recoger su tapete-.

Buenos días, ¿no te interrumpí? –cuestiono incorporándome-

No, entraste justo cuando estaba terminando –señala pasando a mi lado en dirección a la puerta- ¿te molesta si me tomo un baño?

Claro que no, ¿quieres que vaya preparando el desayuno? –pregunto entrando tras ella-.

No, creo que iré a ver a mi madre, ¿sabes?

Pero creí que pasaríamos el día juntas –comento tratando de esconder mi desilusión-.

Sí, lo siento, pero es que mi mamá está pasando por momentos muy difíciles, acaba de perder a una amiga muy querida de la preparatoria, y me llamó temprano en la mañana que estaría libre para verme, antes de que me vaya a Vancouver.

¡Camila, pasas todo el tiempo con ella!, ella siempre está a tu lado y tú y yo no nos hemos visto hace años –le reclamo francamente molesta- yo entiendo que es un momento difícil, pero después de las vacaciones volverás a pasar todo el tiempo con ella ¿y no puedes dedicarnos el día de hoy?

Necesito estar lejos de ti Lauren, necesito pensar –responde denotando molestia y cansancio-.

¿Pensar en qué?, creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotras. Ayer te dije que quería intentarlo, y hoy que podría ser un día solo para nosotras, tú decides pasar el día con tu madre, con quien por cierto pasas 365 días del año –estallo en una rabieta de proporciones épicas y me sorprendo a mí misma-.

¿Me vas a decir que si Clara te llamara que quiere verte hoy, no me dejarías por ir corriendo a verla? –me increpa Camila igual de molesta-.

No es lo mismo, yo no tengo un caso severo de mamitis aguda –sentencio elevando la voz-.

¡Es mi madre Lauren!, y te guste o no, siempre será parte de mi vida, así como Clara siempre será parte de tu vida, y no pienso discutir contigo porque a final de cuentas voy a salir de este departamento para ir a desayunar con mi madre y también de compras.

¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Por qué ese cambio si ayer todo estaba bien? –Le pregunto confundida y dolida ante su actitud-.

¿Yo soy la que cambia? ¡Lauren, por favor!, lo dice una persona cuyos cambios de humor son tan precipitados e intermitentes que me provocan vértigo. Contigo nunca sé donde estoy parada, de pronto eres cariñosa y amable y al siguiente momento eres fría, distante y me das la espalda. ¿Cómo puedo siquiera plantearme la posibilidad de estar contigo si no sé si tú vas a estar ahí?

Siempre he estado ahí para ti Camila –respondo herida-

Como amiga Lauren, como amiga siempre has estado ahí para mí, pero no creo que como pareja sea lo mismo.

¿Qué he hecho, qué razón te he dado para pensar así de mí?

No es lo mismo secar las lágrimas de tu amiga cuando alguien más le ha roto el corazón que saber que eres tú quien se lo rompe y no querer hacer nada al respecto.

Yo jamás te lastimaría Camila.

No, no intencionalmente, pero hay muchas formas no intencionadas en que podrías hacer añicos mi corazón.

Nombra una –la desafío -

¿Quién voy a ser ante Clara?, ¿tu amiga?, ¿tu pareja? –Me grita en tono de reproche-.

Sabes que no puedo decirle eso a mi madre…

¿Y a quién si se lo dirías?, ¿a tus amigos?, ¿a los desconocidos en la calle?, ¿a las paredes de tu habitación donde puedas tenerme y después relegarme al olvido delante de cualquier otra persona?

Yo no soy ese tipo de persona Camila y me lastima que tengas ese concepto de mí.

Yo no tengo un mal concepto de ti Lauren, todo lo contrario en realidad. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a entregarte el corazón y mi alma para que al final decidas que no me quieres de la misma forma en que yo te quiero a ti, o bien, que a pesar de lo mucho que puedas llegar a quererme, nunca podrías declararte al mundo y menos a tu madre y que cuando esté incluso más perdidamente enamorada de ti de lo que ya estoy ahora, me digas que no quieres lastimarme y que mejor lo dejemos por la paz.

Es bueno saber que he sido sentenciada sin siquiera haber cometido la falta, que en tu mente no te has imaginado o planteado siquiera que yo pueda afrontarlo, que pueda ser valiente y demostrarte que podemos funcionar.

¡Pues hazlo!, demuéstramelo, bésame Lauren, bésame y aleja de mí esas inseguridades, bésame ahora que estamos a solas y bésame ante la gente y ante tu madre y ante el mundo, a media calle sin tener que ver sobre tu hombro si alguien nos observa.

Sabes que nunca he sido de esas personas que demuestran sus sentimientos en público, esa soy yo Camila, esta soy yo y lo tomas o lo dejas.

Pues esta soy yo Lauren, soy empalagosa, soy entusiasta, soy abierta con mis sentimientos y te garantizo que si a caso nos damos la oportunidad no voy a ocultar que te amo ni a tu madre, ni a tu familia ni a nadie y como tú acabas de sentenciar tan tajantemente ¡Esta soy yo y lo tomas o lo dejas!

Por favor Camz, no quiero discutir, no quiero que esto termine sin siquiera haber empezado, no nos adelantemos a los hechos, vamos a darle a esta relación el beneficio de la duda por ahora, yo… vayamos a almorzar con Sinu, yo voy de compras con ustedes y te tomo de la mano y te…

No puedo continuar hablando pues las palabras se agolpan en mi garganta, la voz me tiembla y los ojos se me anegan de lágrimas.

Ella llora también y me abraza intentando consolarme, me aferro a ella mientras aspiro el aroma que su cuerpo desprende y me permito llorar.

¡No quiero perderte Camz! –Sollozo contra su pecho- quizá no soy buena para demostrarte lo mucho que me importas pero te garantizo que es demasiado. Creo firmemente que el mundo es un lugar mejor por el simple hecho de que tú lo habitas, me preocupo por ti, por tu seguridad.

Lo sé –murmura justo antes de besar mi frente-.

¿Quieres?... ¿puedo ir a desayunar contigo y con Sinu? –pregunto aún abrazada a ella-.

Preferiría que no, creo que mi madre estará muy emotiva por lo de su amiga y creo que es necesario un momento de solo madre e hija –me dice rompiendo nuestro abrazo-.

Entiendo –señalo secando con mis manos el ultimo rastro de mis lágrimas-.

Pero después del almuerzo estaré más que contenta si decides ir de compras con nosotras –me dice sonriendo justo antes de besar mi mejilla-.

Yo sonrío complacida y la atraigo contra mí para besarla como me lo pidiera hace unos instantes, con un beso en el que intento demostrarle lo mucho que me importa y donde intento despejar sus dudas.

No sé si llegado el momento seré capaz de ser valiente, pero por ahora a nadie le hace daño soñar, tener esperanzas.

Camila se da una rápida ducha y se despide de mí con un beso justo antes de salir. De pronto siento que el departamento es enorme y vacío, Rodia se acerca a mí, que de pronto siento que no sé qué hacer en mi propio departamento, su maullido me saca de mi ensimismamiento y me dirijo a servir croquetas en su traste, para posteriormente preparar mi desayuno.

Me acerco al refrigerador, lo abro y tomo un huevo, un poco de tocino y comienzo a preparar mi desayuno pues hoy pasaré el día de compras con Sinu que redefine el término "adicta a las compras".

Ha quedado un poco del café que Camz preparó ayer, lo caliento y me siento en la barra a ingerir mi desayuno, tomo mi celular y le envío un mensaje a Many.

 ** _¡Hey Many!, hoy pasaré el día de compras con Camz y Sinu. ¿Puedes creerlo?_**

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que mi celular vibra anunciando la respuesta de Normani.

 ** _Hey chica, de compras con la suegra, ¡vas con todo Jauregui! Me avisas cuando te liberes de las Cabello para llamarte._**

 ** _Besos_**

¿Sinu mi suegra? –reflexiono distraídamente hasta que Rodia trepa a mi regazo- no me imagino cómo sería, pero por Camila valdrá la pena.

Me dedico a dar una limpieza general al departamento hasta que llegue el momento de partir a encontrarme con Camz, cuando decido que todo ha quedado limpio, me despido de Rodia diciéndole que no tardo en regresar y que cuide la casa en mi ausencia.

Justo cuando estoy poniendo el cerrojo a la puerta vibra mi celular y suena el tono asignado a los mensajes de Camila, tomo mi celular y leo.

 ** _Hola Lolo, vamos saliendo del restaurante, mi mamá ya sabe que nos acompañarás. ¿Nos alcanzas en el centro comercial? Estoy ansiosa porque escojas mi traje de baño._**

 ** _Besos._**

No puedo evitar sonreír como tonta y sonrojarme ante su mensaje, le respondo que voy de salida y que las veo ahí.

Al llegar al centro comercial no veo señas de ninguna de las dos, incluso cuando me encuentro en el lugar donde me indicó Camila, estoy por sacar mi celular para marcarle cuando unas manos tapan mis ojos y oigo un "¿quién soy?"

¿Vanessa? –Pregunto sonriendo para provocar a Camila-.

¿Cuál Vanessa? –Me pregunta sumamente molesta descubriéndome los ojos-.

Camila, obviamente, ¿quién más? –pregunto sonriendo y ella también sonríe-.

Buenos días Lauren –me dice Sinu uniéndose a nosotras-.

Buenos días Sinu –le respondo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla-.

Pues empecemos que hay mucho que comprar y muy poco tiempo –dice Camila tomándome de la mano y jalándome, casi arrastrándome al interior de la tienda-.

Han pasado tres inagotables horas y me duelen los pies, nunca he sido ese tipo de personas que les gusta desperdiciar su tiempo escogiendo ropa, siempre he sido más bien del tipo de las que saben que van a comprar y lo compran, punto. Eso es en todo, en zapatos, en ropa, creo que tardo más tiempo escogiendo una película que comprando.

Camila me sonríe comprensiva mientras Sinu observa por enésima vez una blusa que no termina por convencerse de comprar.

Es bonita la blusa –le comento de forma casual-.

Sí, pero no sé si sea del tipo de blusas de las que se usan diario, o para una ocasión especial, o si es muy formal. ¿Tú qué opinas Lauren?

Camila estalla en una carcajada distrayéndonos.

Mamá, no le preguntes eso a Lauren, ella es la persona menos indicada para acudir por consejos de moda, a menos que quieras terminar usando playeras negras con estampados góticos.

Todas sonreímos y finalmente Sinu compra la dichosa blusa.

Lauren ayúdame a escoger un traje de baño, me dice Camila tomándome de la mano y llevándome a dicha sección.

¿Traje de baño para Vancouver? –Cuestiona Sinu- ¿Sí sabes que es un lugar frío verdad?

Sí mamá, pero hay Spa.

Pues sólo que sea por eso, compra un traje de una pieza, mira –señala escogiendo un traje de baño tipo años veintes- este es muy bonito con su faldita.

¡Mamá! –hace pucheros Camila y yo sonrío-.

¿No es bonito Lauren? –me pregunta Sinu mostrándome el traje-.

Sí, es bonito Camila.

Pero yo quiero uno más corto, donde se vea mi figura –dice Camila entre dientes-.

Hija, pero tienes muy poco pecho, este con su estampado centra en la vista en tu cintura-.

Camila se pone de mil colores y yo me divierto.

Al final decidimos ir a comer tras terminar las compras, donde platicamos de naderías y nos ponemos al corriente, finalmente nos despedimos a la salida del restaurante y justo antes de subir a su taxi Sinu me abraza fuerte.

¡Lauren, cuida mucho a mi niña!

Se la traeré en una pieza de Vancouver –le sonrío-.

Sí, cuídamela en Vancouver, y no le rompas el corazón.

Me quedo estupefacta, no sé qué responderle.

Ella y Sofía son mi mayor tesoro y si le rompes el corazón te aseguro que ni Clara me persuadirá de no cometer homicidio.

Continúo absorta sin saber que responder.

Camila no me ha dicho nada si eso es lo que te estás preguntando, pero es más que obvio para cualquiera que tenga ojos, yo no pienso estorbar o interferir de forma alguna, pero si te suplico que no le rompas el corazón.

Como las palabras parecen haber olvidado cómo salir de mi garganta, asiento con un movimiento de cabeza y Sinu aborda su taxi.

¿Qué te dijo? –me pregunta Camila intrigada-.

Que si te rompo el corazón me mata –respondo sonriendo-.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que todo, agradezco sus reviews a **Sari** y **DNAR** , gracias por tomarse el tiempo de hacerme saber que les gusta mi historia, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo. Seguidamente ofrezco disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar porque el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, y finalmente prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido.

 **No poseo derecho alguno sobre 5H y no pretendo lucrar de forma alguna**.

* * *

Una a vez que nos hubimos despedido de mi madre, Lauren recordó que tenía que llamar a Many para ultimar los detalles del viaje, además de que aún quedaba el pequeño gran detalle de empacar las maletas, por lo que tomamos nuestra infinidad de bolsas y nos dirigimos al departamento.

Ni bien entramos Rodia salió a recibirnos y Lauren se dirigió a servirle croquetas en su recipiente y cerciorarse de que tuviese agua.

Te tiene bien amaestrada -le comento sonriendo-.

Tengo que consentirlo ya que se va a quedar solito una semana -responde con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía mientras acaricia a Rodia haciendo que comience a ronronear-.

¿Y no te preocupa que se escape o se aburra? -le cuestiono observando con interés la bolita de pelos blancos que se deja hacer sin dejar de comer las coloridas croquetas-.

No, confío en él, ya me ha demostrado que es capaz de permanecer sano y salvo en casa dejándole una buena dotación de comida, agua, arena limpia y su rueda de ejercicios.

Dicho lo anterior, se dirigió a tomar de las bolsas de compras un dispensador de croquetas automático y coloca la cantidad de croquetas suficiente para los cinco días que estaríamos fuera y ajustó en el cronómetro del despachador 24 horas. Después hizo lo mismo con un despachador de agua.

En ese momento suena el celular de Lauren, quien me indica que es Many y se encamina para hablar con ella, lo cual aproveché para ir preparando nuestras maletas en el cuarto acompañada del peludo amigo de mi Lolo.

Mi Lolo, repito en voz alta paladeando el deleitable sonido y regodeandome.

¿Para qué soy buena? -pregunta abrazándome por la espalda y pegándome un susto enorme-.

Para Muchas cosas -le contesto tras recuperarme y me doy vuelta en sus brazos para verla a los ojos, esos bellísimos ojos color de esmeralda y oro-.

 _Ojos en que reverbera la estrella crepuscular, ojos verdes como el mar, como el mar por la riviera..._ Me digo mentalmente recordando el poema Ojos verdes de Salvador Diaz Mirón y pensando que definitivamente ese poema versa sobre los ojos que tengo frente a mí, los ojos de la mujer que amo, los ojos de mi Lolo.

Dice Normani que ya compró los boletos y que debemos llegar a las ocho en punto para documentar el equipaje.

Ocho en punto será, respondo justo antes de besarla.

* * *

Abro los ojos por el sonido de un celular que vibra sobre la mesita de noche, lo tomo para ver que Lauren puso la alarma a las ocho en punto en vez de ponerlo media hora antes como habíamos acordado anoche. Me levanto apresuradamente y Lauren sigue plácidamente dormida, con una donrisa en su rostro, y a pesar de lo bella que luce y lo pacifica de su expresión, la insto con urgencia a despertar mientras me pongo mi playera y lucho por subir mi pantalón, dándome cuenta de que intento meter ambas piernas en el mismo espacio, por lo que me veo obligada a quitármelo de nuevo para colocarlo bien-.

¿Qué ocurre? -pregunta Lauren aún adormilada-.

Debes llamar un taxi, un uber o lo que sea, Many va a estar furiosa -le respondo mientras continuo vistiéndome-

¿Qué hora es? -cuestiona sin la más mínima intensión de apresurarse, incorporándose con toda la calma del mundo y estirando los brazos-.

Las ocho Lauren, sé que estás acostumbrada a llegar tarde a todos lados pero yo no, así que por favor apresúrate -le grito aventándole la ropa para que también ella se vista-.

* * *

Son las 8:45 cuando finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto y me bajo del uber corriendo para llegar donde Many, dejando atrás a Lauren con el equipaje.

Vaya, al fin llegan -me grita Normani molesta al verme- ¿dónde está Lauren?

Se quedó sacando el equipaje le respondo mientras tomo de su mano los boletos que me extiende.

No me sorprende de Lauren que llegue tarde, ¿pero tú Mila? Llegar tarde y apenas vestida es algo que tú no sueles hacer.

¡Un poco de ayuda con las maletas habría estado bien! -se queja Lauren llegando junto a nosotras-.

Típico de ti Jauregui, tan puntual como siempre. Por cierto, te falta algo de color en los labios, si quieres un retoque te recomiendo los labios de Camila que están llenos de tu lápiz labial -comenta Many sonriendo con malicia- y tú Mila, tienes un chupetón del tamaño de Texas en el cuello.

Ambas nos sonrojamos de un rojo intenso y Many estalla en una carcajada sonora.

* * *

Hora y media después estamos sentadas en nuestros asientos en camino a comenzar nuestras vacaciones y eso me entusiasma en sobremanera. Ya que no sólo volveremos a estar todas juntas, sino que tendré tiempo para estar con Lauren en plan de pareja.

Así que, ¿noche movida? -increpa Many observandonos fijamente con una sonrisa insinuante-.

Se nos hizo tarde terminando de empacar las maletas, eso es todo -responde Lauren cortante-.

¡Claro!, eso explica el chupetón justo en tu clavícula y el del cuello de Mila, así como esas ojeras marca diablo en el rostro de ambas, sin mencionar lo del lápiz labial.

Puedo ver que Lauren se remueve incómoda en su asiento y entro al quite.

¿Y cuánto te debemos por los boletos Many?

Nada, son cortesía de Ally -comenta ajustándose el cinturón como lo indica la asistente de abordo que da las últimas instrucciones antes de despegar-.

Cuando la luz de abrocharse el cinturón se apaga Many se levanta con dirección al baño.

¿Puedes creer que pasaremos 5 horas con doña entrometida? -pregunta Lauren molesta-.

Lauren, por favor se amable con Many, después de todo ya sabes que ella detesta la impuntualidad y por eso está así.

Sí, pero eso no le da derecho a meterse en nuestros asuntos -comenta liberándose del cinturón-.

Sí, pero no debes enojarte con Many sólo por ser ella -Respondo mientras hago lo propio con mi cinturón-.

Pero es que ni siquiera hemos decidido si vamos a tener una relación…

¿No lo hemos decidido? -cuestiono con incredulidad-.

No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que apenas estamos cimentando nuestra relación y ella ejerce una presión innecesaria -pronuncia francamente molesta-.

Si tanta presión representa para ti el estar conmigo eso se puede solucionar fácilmente -le respondo contagiada de su mas que evidente molestia-.

Y ahí vas de nuevo… eres experta en torcer mis palabras. Yo no he querido ni siquiera insinuar eso -me responde exasperada-.

Te sientes presionada por las bromas de Many, y ella es nuestra amiga, una amiga que por cierto no ha hecho más que apoyarnos desde el principio. ¿Cómo vas a reaccionar cuando algún desconocido te pregunte si tienes pareja? ¿no te vas a sentir presionada cuando Clara te pregunte por qué pasamos tanto tiempo juntas? Por eso insisto, no te sientas presionada a estar conmigo sólo porque he estado enamorada de ti desde la preparatoria, soy una chica fuerte y puedo soportar que seas bien honesta conmigo, brutalmente honesta si así lo quieres, y terminemos esto antes de dedicarle mi tiempo y esfuerzo a una relación sin futuro.

No quiero pelear Camz -me dice cansada-.

Yo tampoco quiero pelear pero debo pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón y mi cabeza me dice que tú no estás lista para tener una relación conmigo en este momento, por más que eso me duela.

¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que no es así?

Nada, a mi no tienes que probarme nada, pero es más que obvio que te avergüenza, porque para empezar ni siquiera me has pedido que sea tu novia.

Perdona, ¿estamos de vuelta en la secundaria? ¿te tengo que pasar un papel para que encierres si es un sí o un no? -responde con mofa-.

Justo cuando voy a responderle Many regresa a nuestro lado y le sonrío tratando de ocultar la tensión entre Lauren y yo.

Voy al baño -indica Lauren incorporándose-.

¿Qué ocurre? ¿problemas en el paraíso? -me pregunta Many preocupada-

No es nada -le respondo sonriendo- ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se desmañana-.

¿Fue por mi culpa verdad? -pregunta apretando mi mano y no puedo evitar que se me escapen las lágrimas que retuve con Lauren- lo siento tanto Mila.

No eres tú, no es tu culpa, es Lauren, soy yo -indico con la voz quebrándoseme en cada palabra-.

¿Y ahora qué ocurrió?

Discutimos por una tontería.

Si te tiene así no es una tontería.

Many es que la quiero tanto que me da miedo, no puedo evitar pensar que hay mucho en riesgo y yo daría todo por ella pero no estoy segura de que ella haría lo mismo por mi.

Mila, tú y yo la conocemos bien y sabemos que le cuesta mucho adaptarse a los cambios, pero sí hay alguien a quien ella protegería de todo y contra todo sería a ti, así que deja de ofrecerle salidas que ella no te está pidiendo y dale una oportunidad a esto que está sucediendo. Se están ajustando la una a la otra y es normal las desavenencias, después de todo no es igual ser amigas que ser novias.

Me quedo pasmada observándola.

¿Quién eres y dónde dejaste a Many?

¿Qué? Puedo actuar con madurez de vez en cuando y ver más allá de mi misma.

No puedo evitar sonreír y la abrazo.

Gracias, esto era justo lo que necesitaba -le digo al oído para finalmente romper nuestro abrazo depositando un beso en su mejilla-.

Justo en ese momento Lauren regresa junto a nosotras y finge toser para indicar su presencia.

Tranquilidad Lauren, ya sé que es tu chica y no me estaba propasando -bromea Many-.

Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y puedo abrazar a quien yo quiera -señalo divertida-.

Lauren sonríe y se sienta en su asiento justo en medio de ambas.

Por cierto, se me pasaba decirles que las reservaciones en el hotel corren a cargo de Dinah.

Los boletos fueron pagados por Ally, el hotel por Dinah, ¿qué vamos a pagar nosotras? -cuestiono-.

El alcohol obvio -sonríe Many antes de colocarse los audífonos para ver la película que están proyectando-.

Camz, yo…

Está bien Lauren -le aseguro tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos-.

Te quiero -me dice apretando mi mano y depositando un beso en mi frente-.

¿Está bien si uso tu hombro como almohada y tomó una larga siesta? -pregunto en medio de un bostezo -.

Ninguno en realidad -sonríe- de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas, me caería bien un sueño.

* * *

Abro los ojos para ver a Lauren dormida a mi lado, su nariz casi rozando la mía y sus labios tan cerca que no puedo contenerme y depósito un beso en ellos. Ella masculla palabras ininteligibles y sigue durmiendo. A su lado, Normani también duerme aún con los audífonos colocados. Procurando no despertarlas me incorporó para dirigirme al baño.

Al llegar al baño me percato de que se encuentra ocupado y me debato entre regresar a mi asiento o esperar, decidiéndome por esto último.

Tras interminables minutos sale del baño una chica y cuando me dispongo a entrar sale otra más quién al salir apresuradamente acaba empujandome al suelo donde aterrizo con absolutamente ninguna suavidad.

Lo lamento tanto -me dice la chica sonrojada mientras me extiende la mano para ayudarme a incorporar-.

No te preocupes, fue mi culpa -le sonrío-.

Yo sé que fue mi culpa, y me siento terrible, usualmente no somos así. Pero es nuestra luna de miel y…

Pues muchas felicidades -le respondo emocionada-.

Por Dios, si eres Camila Cabello.

La misma que viste y calza -le respondo avergonzada, como siempre cuando me descubre un fan-.

Yo sé que este no es el mejor momento en especial porque te aventé al piso y todo eso, pero mi esposa es fan de tu música y quisiera saber si podrías autografiar un disco tuyo que le compré como regalo.

Claro que no hay ningún problema, pero de verdad necesito entrar al baño.

Oh claro, lo siento.

Eh, ¿te parece si vas por el disco en lo que yo entró al baño y te veo aquí?

Si claro, de verdad eres la mejor.

Se despide apresuradamente y se encamina a su asiento.

Cuando salgo me topo con la chica a quien le firmo el disco Cómo habíamos quedado y me despido, al llegar a mi asiento Lauren está despierta viendo una película.

¿Dónde estabas? -me pregunta quitándose los audífonos para escuchar mi respuesta -.

Salí a caminar -bromeo- es una larga historia en realidad. Pero para resumir, fui al baño y estaba ocupado, por lo que tuve que esperar a que se desocupara.

Shhh -nos dice Normani indicándonos que desea seguir durmiendo-.

* * *

Finalmente, poco más de cinco horas de viaje y llegamos por fin a Vancouver, se prende la señal de ponernos el cinturón y lo hacemos.

Ni bien ha aterrizado el avión me apresuró fuera de mi asiento y casi corro por el túnel para llegar con Ally y Dinah, importándome nada el equipaje-.

Cuando las localizó en la sala de espera corro junto a ellas y nos abrazamos emocionadas.

Camila te ves radiante -comenta Ally emocionada tras terminar nuestro abrazo, inspeccionándome de arriba abajo.

Ustedes también lucen fenomenales -señalo con sinceridad-.

Eso de salir corriendo y dejarme con las maletas se te está volviendo costumbre -indica Lauren llegando junto con Normani-.

¿Por qué tanta maleta? -cuestiona Dinah al ver que Lauren lleva un carrito con cinco maletas-.

Solo dos son nuestras -responde- el resto son de la señorita diva alias Normani.

El hecho de estar de vacaciones no quiere decir que una tenga que verse fodonga Jauregui.

No, pero personas como tú enriquecen a las aerolíneas con tanta maleta querida -comenta Dinah divertida-.

¿Sí? Pues me viene importando una rebanada de pepino, que para eso me mato trabajando, para darme mis lujos de vez en cuando.

De vez en diario dirás -insiste Dinah con una sonrisa-.

Pues pongámonos en marcha -indica Ally viendo que somos todas las que estamos y estamos todas las que somos-.

¿Nadie piensa ayudarme con las maletas? -pregunta Lauren medio molesta, medio atónita-.

Traes un carrito, ¿qué más ayuda quieres? -señala Many sin hacer el más mínimo intento de siquiera fingir interés en ayudarla-.

¿Qué me ayudes a empujarlo quizá? Porque creas o no, pesa mucho.

Deja de quejarte y camina.

Esperen a ver el hotel, es bellísimo y acogedor como en un cuento de hadas -indica Ally quien camina conmigo sujetándome del brazo-.

Y el desayuno nos espera -indica Dinah justo antes de entrar de relevo y ayudar a Lauren a empujar el carrito de las maletas-

Tras recorrer todo el aeropuerto y din detenernos para nada a pesar de la insistencia de Normani, llegamos al estacionamiento donde abordamos el carro que alquiló Ally y con mucho ingenio Dinah y Lauren consiguen acomodar todas las maletas en la cajuela.

Ally se coloca en el asiento del pasajero, Dinah en el del conductor, Many en el asiento trasero toma una ventana y yo me veo situada justo en el medio, debido a que Lauren es la última en subir.

Que comiencen las vacaciones gritamos todas al unísono.

Continuará...


	11. Chapter 11

Tras pocos minutos de viaje y haber recorrido el área urbana, nos alejamos de esta, adentrándonos en una carretera rural rodeada de áreas boscosas, donde la humedad aumenta y la temperatura desciende a los 3° centígrados.

Dentro de la neblina del camino, a lo lejos se divisa un pequeño hotel de color blanco que supongo es nuestro destino, Camila aprieta mi mano emocionada y viéndome a los ojos me dedica un silencioso "te quiero" que gesticula con sus labios a lo que le respondo con una sonrisa y un igualmente silencioso "yo también".

Dinah apaga el carro y descendemos de él, abriendo la cajuela comenzamos a bajar las maletas mientras veo que Ally, Camila y Normani se encaminan al interior del hotel.

De nuevo nos dejan con las maletas –le comento a Dinah-.

Déjalas que se pongan al corriente –me responde sonriendo mientras saca la última maleta y las entregamos a un sonriente chico que ya nos espera listo con un carrito-.

Al entrar al hotel veo que las chicas ya están recibiendo las llaves de los cuartos, en ese momento voltea Camila y se encamina a mí sonriendo con la llave en la mano.

¡Adivina quienes compartirán cuarto! –Me dice sonriendo mientras me extiende mi duplicado de la llave-.

¿Ally y Dinah? –cuestiono sonriendo-.

Ja ja, no –se detiene y finge molestia- ¡Nosotras! –Me dice con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acerca para darme un abrazo-.

Correspondo al abrazo dejándome contagiar por su sonrisa-.

¡Consíganse un cuarto! –grita Dinah sonriendo-.

¡Ya lo hicimos! –Le responde Camila emocionada mostrándole su llave mientras continúa abrazándome-.

Las chicas sonríen y Dinah niega divertida con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de Camila.

Oigan chicas, ya que consiguieron su cuarto –indica Ally, tras terminar de indicarle al chico del equipaje las habitaciones donde debe dejar las maletas- vayamos a desayunar.

Todas asentimos y nos ponemos en marcha.

El hotel es pequeño pero acogedor y ciertamente, tiene el encanto de estar rodeado de un bellísimo y frondoso bosque.

El restaurante a igual que el resto del recinto tiene una atmósfera sobria pero acogedora, paredes de colores neutros, molduras y decoración de madera labrada. El olor de wafles, café y tocino impregna el ambiente y el estómago de Camila ruge ruidosamente, siendo secundado por el mío.

A nuestra llegada somos acomodadas por un afable chico en una mesa redonda frente a un ventanal que permite observar el bosque y el horizonte nebuloso.

¡Dios, todo luce delicioso! –Comenta Camila inspeccionando atentamente la carta que nos acaba de ser entregada por nuestro joven mesero, quien no deja de verme con insistencia-.

Y todo está delicioso –comenta Dinah sonriendo- pero también hay un bufet que está para morirse.

No se diga más, ¿por qué conformarme con un único platillo si puedo comer de todo? –Dice Camila-.

Todas sonreímos ante su comentario y su actitud tan Camila.

Yo voy a querer un café, un tazón de fruta y de plato fuerte un baguette de jamón serrano con queso provolone –señala Ally devolviendo la carta al joven-.

Yo quiero lo mismo, pero mi baguette lo quiero de pechuga de pavo con queso panela –indica Normani devolviendo también su carta-.

Yo quiero los wafles acompañados de tocino y huevos revueltos –indico repitiendo los movimientos de mis compañeras-.

Yo definitivamente opto por el buffet –indica Camila parándose para comenzar a servirse a su gusto-.

Yo también tomaré el buffet –señala Dinah incorporándose para seguir a Camz-.

Instantes después regresan ambas con un enorme platón de frutas con queso cottage y granola, así como con sendos vasos de jugo de naranja.

¿Tanto interés en el buffet, y te sirves fruta? –Cuestiono a Camila en medio de una sonrisa-.

Esto es para empezar, es el calentamiento, una no empieza a correr así nada más, primero hay que calentar los músculos –responde mientras con su tenedor toma un trozo de melón y lo encamina a sus labios-.

Sin poder evitarlo observo todo el trayecto del tenedor hasta que la fruta es depositada en el interior de su boca y cierra ésta apretando sus apetecibles labios, donde queda un pequeño rastro del queso cottage, que de inmediato lo retiro con el pulgar y me chupo el dedo ante la cara de asombro de Ally y Dinah, el sonrojo de Camila y una boquiabierta Normani.

Afortunadamente nuestros platillos comienzan a llegar distrayéndonos y evitándome las explicaciones.

Ni bien doy un bocado a mi platillo cuando me percato del hambre que tenía y de la razón que tenía Dinah, todo es delicioso. Los wafles con una ligera capa exterior crujiente y un interior esponjoso, tienen un sabor de mantequilla casera y nuez moscada, bañados con miel de abeja genuina y el tocino con un sabor ahumado delicioso. Puedo ver en el rostro de las demás que al igual que yo disfrutan genuinamente del copioso desayuno.

Una vez que la intensidad de nuestra hambre ha disminuido comenzamos a conversar respecto a las actividades que llevaremos a cabo en nuestras vacaciones.

Pensaba en salir a hacer un poco de ciclismo de montaña –comenta Dinah, pero la cara de terror de todas le indica que su propuesta no es bienvenida-.

Yo pensaba que podríamos ir a recorrer la ciudad y visitar sus galerías de arte –indica Ally emocionada-.

Me apunto para la parte de recorrer la ciudad, pero no me entusiasma la idea de recorrer las galerías –indica Normani-.

Podríamos visitar sus parques, he escuchado que son bonitos y limpios –indico-.

¿Qué tal un poco de turismo gastronómico? –Exclama ilusionada Camila-.

Tenemos muchos días por delante, por ahora yo creo que es hora de pagar la cuenta, se ponen cómodas en sus habitaciones y nos vemos en… ¿les parece una hora en la recepción del hotel?

Sí, me parece bien –responde Camila- quiero cambiarme esta ropa por una más abrigadora.

Entonces, nos vemos en una hora y decidimos qué haremos el día de hoy –indica Dinah para corroborar que todas entendimos y estamos de acuerdo-.

Tras pagar la cuenta, la cual corrió a mis expensas a pesar de la insistencia de Dinah y Ally de pagar ellas, nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Llegamos a la habitación 96 y Camila ingresa su llave, al entrar nuestras maletas ya esperan por nosotras, el cuarto es sorpresivamente amplio, cuenta con dos camas cubiertas por edredones en color celeste y sábanas blancas, un mueble de televisión con una pantalla de 45 pulgadas, dos mesitas de noche a lado de cada cama y una puerta que supongo lleva al baño.

¿Te molestaría si tomo un baño? –Pregunta Camila tomando una amplia toalla-.

Para nada –respondo mientras tomo mi maleta e inspecciono en su interior para seleccionar mi cambio de ropa- quizá yo tome uno en cuanto salgas.

En ese caso, ¿te gustaría tomar el baño conmigo? –cuestiona observándome fijamente mientras clava su intensa mirada en mí-.

Me quedo petrificada y no sé qué responderle, pero mi pulso se acelera y en mi mente se agolpan escenas inconfesables y nada castas.

Ella estalla en una carcajada y señala –No estamos en esa etapa de nuestra relación aún, lo entiendo, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme- dice esto último guiñándome un ojo.

Me quedo sentada en mi cama, aún sorprendida por el arrojo de Camz y sintiéndome ligeramente perturbada e incómoda, pero no una incomodidad como cuando el chico que no te gusta insiste en que seas su novia, sino más bien el tipo de incomodidad que sientes cuando estás por dar un gran paso, o esperas abrir los regalos el día siguiente de navidad, ansiosa y nerviosa en el buen sentido.

Aún estoy sumergida en mis introspecciones cuando la puerta del baño se abre y sale una Camila descalza, escurriendo gotas de agua por su piel, su cabello envuelto en una toalla y otra más enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo y me quedo observándola.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿nunca habías visto a una chica después del baño? –Cuestiona con sorna-.

No es eso, es sólo que casi no te reconocí con una toalla cubriendo tu pecho –le reviro la broma y veo cómo se sonroja-.

Eso se soluciona fácilmente –indica acercándose a mí, tomando un extremo de la toalla y haciendo el ademán de quitársela, ahora es mi turno de sonrojarme-.

Me apresuro levantándome de la cama y me aproximo a ella, la estrecho contra mi cuerpo y tomo su rostro entre mis manos para seguidamente besarla con calma, sin prisa alguna, disfrutando la tersura de sus labios, el sabor de éstos y sintiendo cómo la humedad de su cuerpo es absorbida por mi ropa pero no me importa en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente rompemos el contacto de nuestros labios cuando nos es imperativo para respirar y presiono mi frente contra la suya.

Tus besos son mi debilidad –murmura-.

¡Y mis ojos! –Respondo en medio de una sonrisa-.

¡Y tu modestia! –Señala riendo mientras pasa sus manos detrás de mi nuca y me da un último casto beso en los labios- ve a bañarte o no respondo de mí.

Nos separamos y me encamino al baño, el cual pintado en un neutro color crema cuenta con una clásica bañera blanca de porcelana con patas de hierro fundido, una ducha decorada con mosaicos de mármol y una encimera también de mármol.

Me decido por utilizar la bañera y abro el grifo hasta llenarla a la mitad, me sumerjo y me dedico a disfrutar el aquí y el ahora, el estar con las chicas, el estar con Camila y me prometo que disfrutaré al máximo estas vacaciones.

Después de un rato salgo del baño y Camila está en su cama viendo una película.

Tomo mi ropa de la cama y me encamino de regreso al baño para vestirme.

No es necesario que te vayas –indica Camila- te prometo no observar. Aunque lo justo sería que así como tú me has visto medio desnuda, tuvieras la cortesía de regresarme el espectáculo.

Sonrío y decido que toda esa bravuconería viene de mis reacciones a sus comentarios, por lo que observándola fijamente, tomo mi toalla y la dejo caer a mis pies; su rostro se ilumina de un vivo color carmesí y de inmediato desvía la mirada.

¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no te gustó el espectáculo? –cuestiono sonriendo mientras comienzo a vestirme-.

Todo lo contrario –indica cerrando los ojos- estoy haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no saltarte encima.

Una vez me hube colocado el sujetador y un bóxer me encamino a su lado y deposito un beso en su nariz.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos –señalo y tras dudar un par de segundos, decide hacerlo-.

Me coloco los pantalones de mezclilla que seleccioné con anterioridad, una camisa de cuello de tortuga y dejo a un lado una gruesa anorak por si decidimos salir del hotel a pasear por los alrededores.

¿Hay espacio en esa cama para una más? –Le cuestiono -.

¡Siempre! –me sonríe haciéndose a un lado y palmeando la cama para invitarme a subir-.

¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –Le cuestiono acomodándome junto a ella y abrazándola a mí para posteriormente hundir mi nariz en su cabello, que huele a manzana y menta-.

Escasos quince minutos –me responde- ¿Lauren, esto es un sueño? –pregunta abrazándome fuertemente.

Si lo es, es uno del que no quiero despertar –le respondo besando su frente-.

Continuamos abrazadas en la cama, besándonos, el tiempo que nos resta y finalmente nos levantamos perezosamente dándonos un último beso, nos colocamos nuestros calzados, Camila una botas altas de piel en color café y yo unas botas bajas en cuero color beige. Ayudo a Camila a colocarse su abrigo y tomo mi anorak de la cama, nos damos un último beso y tomando nuestras llaves salimos de la habitación para encaminar nuestros pasos a la recepción y encontrarnos con las chicas.

En cuanto llegamos a la recepción Dinah y Ally ya están esperándonos y Ally cuchichea algo al oído de Dinah al vernos llegar tomadas de la mano. Dinah asiente, le comenta algo al oído y ambas sonríen.

¿Sus mamás no les enseñaron que es descortés secretearse? –Cuestiona Camila fingiendo molestia, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por soltar mi mano-.

¡Camila y Lauren sentadas bajo un árbol besándose, primero el amor y luego el matrimonio! –Es la respuesta canturreada que obtenemos de ambas, quienes al final estallan en carcajadas-.

¿Y ya es oficial? –cuestiona Ally tras terminar de reír y secándose las lágrimas provocadas por tal acceso de risa-.

¡Calla! –Sentencia Dinah- son los primeros pasos de Lauren fuera del closet, si la forzas puede regresar corriendo a él.

Ja ja –finjo molestia-.

¡Oficial, oficial no es! –responde Camila- pero queremos ver a dónde nos lleva.

Pues si esto lleva a bebés, pongan uno a mi nombre –indica Dinah con una sonrisa empática en su rostro-.

¡No son propiedades, una casa o un choche! –respondo divertida-.

Ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que me apunto como madrina de su primogénito.

Te estamos diciendo que no es oficial y tú…

¿Y ya pensaron qué van a servir en la recepción de la boda? ¿Van a usar vestido ambas?, ¿dónde va a ser la luna de miel? –cuestiona Ally entusiasmada-.

Les entra por un oído y les sale por el otro –enuncia Camila impacientada – ¡No es oficial!

¿Qué no es oficial? –pregunta Normani llegando finalmente a la recepción con nosotras-.

La relación de estas dos tortolitas que se avergüenzan de su amor, incluso cuando están en el país que prácticamente inventó los matrimonios gay –indica Dinah en medio de una sonrisa-.

¡Ya sé! –Exclama Ally tomándonos a todas por sorpresa- ¿por qué no aprovechamos el viaje y se casan de una vez?

¡No nos vamos a casar! –exclamo perdiendo la paciencia y soltando la mano de Camila- por eso no queríamos comentarles nada, porque ya sabíamos que iban a reaccionar así.

Tranquila Lauren –indica Dinah en un tono más serio y conciliador- sólo estábamos bromeando, pero te ofrezco una disculpa, creo que llevamos la broma demasiado lejos.

Sí, Lauren, calma –indica Camila abrazándome y besando mi mejilla-.

Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza y es mi turno de disculparme por mi sobresalto.

Tras una pequeña conversación sobre qué hacer decidimos salir a visitar el jardín botánico VanDusen y el parque Queen Elizabeth, por lo que preparamos nuestras cosas y nos ponemos en marcha.

El clima está bastante fresco y una gélida brisa cae sobre nosotras, pero pasamos un agradable rato recorriendo los alrededores, el jardín botánico es muy bello, pero el recorrido por el parque no obstante su innegable encanto, es bastante cansado y finalmente, exhaustas y hambrientas nos detenemos en una pequeña cafetería local donde pedimos unos lates y unos bagels, comentamos sobre lo bella que es la ciudad, lo agradable que es volver a estar juntas y lo mucho que nos echábamos de menos.

En un instante que surge el silencio, aprovecho y aclarando mi garganta me propongo a hacer lo más valiente que he hecho en mi vida hasta ese momento.

Camila, Camz, -tomo sus manos entre las mías y con la voz temblándome y las manos comenzando a sudarme continuo- Yo sé que dije que lleváramos las cosas con calma hasta donde llegaran, y que de forma consciente e inconsciente te he instado a entender que esto no es oficial. Pero quiero que sea oficial, aquí, ante las chicas, quienes nos conocen, nos quieren y nos apoyan, quiero pedirte que seas mi novia oficial y yo quiero ser tu novia oficial, no te prometo que va a ser un viaje fácil, pero te prometo que cada segundo valdrá la pena. Así que, ¿qué dices? ¿Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao, quieres ser mi novia?

Las chichas me observan sorprendidas y alternan sus miradas entre mi rostro y el de Camila esperando su reacción, los segundos se vuelven eternos y no obtengo respuesta hasta que una Camila con los ojos anegados en lágrimas sonríe.

Sí, Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado, sí quiero ser tu novia oficial –indica-.

¿Y el beso? –increpan las chicas al unísono, por lo que incorporándome de mi asiento tomo el rostro de Camila en mis manos y la beso mientras lloro también. Un peso enorme ha sido retirado de mi espalda y lastre a lastre espero liberarme de las ataduras y límites que yo misma me he impuesto-.

Te dije que sucedería –indica Dinah a Normani-.

Sí, pero yo lo supe antes –señala Normani-.

Sí, pero yo estuve más cerca de la fecha en que sucedería, así que paguen –indica Ally sonriendo mientras estira la mano y Many y Dinah depositan en esta sendos billetes de 50 dólares-.

¿Ustedes apostaron que nosotras estaríamos juntas? –cuestiona Camila sorprendida-.

Sí –responden avergonzadas-.

Pues creo que deberían entregarnos el dinero como castigo –sentencia sonriendo mientras estira la mano-.

No, ¿por qué si la apuesta fue entre nosotras? –Cuestiona Ally, sin la más mínima intensión de darle los billetes- peeero, esta comida va por mi cuenta –indica guiñándole un ojo a mi ahora novia-.

Me parece justo –Señalo sonriendo-.

Tras pagar la cuenta salimos de la cafetería y caminamos hasta el carro para regresar al hotel.

El clima está cada vez más gélido, y pensar que estamos a mediados del verano, ¿Qué opinan de una noche de chocolate caliente y películas en nuestra habitación? –cuestiona Ally de manera casual mientras caminamos-.

Yo me apunto –señala Camila mientras caminamos tomadas de la mano y nos damos un rápido beso- siempre y cuando no sean películas de terror.

Sí, me parece un buen uso de mi tiempo –indica Normani-.

Pues no se diga más, pararemos en una tienda de camino al hotel para comprar las cosas necesarias –indica Dinah una vez que llegamos al coche y nos introducimos en él-.

¿Y dónde vamos a preparar el chocolate? –Cuestiono- ¿o a caso lo vamos a pedir como servicio a la habitación?

¿Se nos olvidó mencionar que tenemos la suite principal, la cual cuenta con cocineta? –Cuestiona Dinah de manera casual mientras enciende el auto y nos ponemos en marcha-.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

Primero que todo, agradezco a quienes continúan leyendo mi historia y a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme saber que les gusta lo que escribo. También me disculpo por la demora en subir este capítulo y el drama que se viene encima. Sin más, vamos directo al grano.

* * *

Apenas y logro ver entre las lágrimas cuál de todas aquellas maletas que pasan por la banda es la mía. La tomo y salgo con ella a abordar el primer vehículo para dirigirme a casa de mi madre.

Al salir al exterior del aeropuerto soy recivida por un viento frio, afortunadamente el uber que pedí no se hace esperar. En el interior del vehículo reviso mi celular cuya batería está por agotarse debido a la infinidad de llamadas perdidas que ha registrado. Sé que debo devolver las llamadas, sobre todo porque las chicas deben estar sumamente preocupadas y desconcertadas por mi partida tan repentina, pero necesitaba desesperadamente poner tierra de por medio entre Lauren y yo.

El transcurso de viaje a casa ocurre sin sobresalto y una vez que me es anunciado por el conductor que hemos llegado a mi destino le agradezco el servicio y tomando mi maleta desciendo. Me enjugo las lágrimas que insisten en salir a raudales de mis ojos y observo la casa de mis padres iluminada por los faroles de la calle en medio de la madrugada.

Jamás me había sentido avergonzada de regresar a casa, siempre había sido algo ansiado detras de un largo viaje. En cambio ahora me siento como el perro que regresa con la cola entre las patas, gacha la cabeza en espera de una reprimenda del dueño por sus faltas.

Finalmente me decido y camino hasta la puerta, toco quedamente y afortunadamente detrás de la puerta aparece Sofía y no mamá o papá. No puedo contenerme y soltando un sollozo me aferro a ella en un abrazo desesperado.

¿Camila? -pregunta Sofía desconcertada por mi presencia a esa hora, y en ese estado-.

Lo siento Sofi -murmuro terminando el abrazo- lo que pasa es que te echaba tanto de menos.

Aja… ¿y la verdad para cuándo? -increpa directamente instándome a hablar de ello mientras me hace pasar cerrando la puerta tras de nosotras y dirigiendo nuestros pasos hasta la sala-.

¡Ay Sofi!, estoy aquí, me apena decirlo, porque necesitaba estar con mi familia, porque siento que mi mundo se resquebraja y los necesito para recordarme que la vida vale la pena de ser vivida a pesar de cuántas ganas tengo de acabar con todo.

¡Cielos Kaki, eso es muy grave, jamás te había escuchado hablar así!

Es que así se siente cuando entregas el corazón a la persona equivocada -le respondo en un sollozo en medio del cual he comenzado a abrazarme a mí misma-.

Sofía se percata de ello y corre a abrazarme al sillón y besar mi cabello mientras me mece para tranquilizarme.

En cuanto vea a Lauren la mato con mis propias manos -masculla entre dientes-.

Yo no he mencionado a Lauren -indico separándome de Sofía para verla a los ojos preocupada-.

¡Vamos Kaki! No tenías que hacerlo. No se necesita ser un genio matemático para saber que en la ecuación Kaki + corazón roto el resultado es igual a Lauren.

¿Tú lo sabes? -cuestiono medio sorprendida, medio contrariada-.

¿Qué te gusta Lauren? -pregunta desconcertada ante mi pregunta-.

No, bueno sí. Quiero decir, ¿tú sabes que soy gay? -le cuestiono observando con interés su reacción-.

¡Por favor Kaki, soy adolescente, no estúpida!

¿Desde cuándo?

No lo sé, desde que naciste quizás. Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabrás cuánto tiempo llevas siendo gay.

No me refiero a eso -sonrío- ¿desde cuándo sabes que soy gay?-.

Años, en cuánto comencé a entender la platica de las flores y las abejas. Ahí me percaté de que a esta flor -indica señalándome- no le interesaban las abejas y tenía una peculiar predilección por una florecilla rebelde de ojos verdes. Y digo, no te culpo, si lo mío fueran las flores pensaría igual.

¡Por Dios Sofi!, estás hablando de alguien que es doce años mayor que tú -indico algo perturbada por la desfachatez de mi pequeña hermana-.

No estoy diciendo que me gusta o que fantaseo con ella, solo estoy tratando de mostrarte apoyo, ser la hermana cool y decirte "Está bien ser gay" o "eres gay, estás aquí, ya me acostumbré "

¿Sofía? ¿todo está bien? -pregunta mamá bajando por las escaleras mientras se abrocha la bata-.

Todo bien mamá, solo bajé por un vaso con agua -responde Sofi haciéndome ademanes para que me agaché y mamá no pueda verme-

¿Por qué no le dices que estoy aquí? -cuestiono en un susurro-.

¿Quieres preocuparla? ¿o de verdad quieres que Lauren muera a manos de uno de los Cabello? Porque créeme que mamá no tendrá reparo en alimentar a sus rosas con una composta marca Jauregui Morgado -indica molesta para enseguida incorporarse y dirigirse con mamá para impedir que siga bajando y llegue hasta donde estoy-.

¿Segura que todo está bien? -cuestiona mamá dubitativa-.

Sí mamá, ya estaba por subir -le responde Sofi-.

OK, que descanses -responde mamá y escucho sus pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación-.

Tras escasos segundos Sofi regresa a mí lado y toma mi maleta del suelo colocándosela al hombro.

Bien, no me vuelvas una mentirosa y vayamos a dormir que en unas horas tengo clase.

Asiento con un movimiento de cabeza y la sigo escaleras arriba.

* * *

Lo primero que escucho es el despertador de Sofi, y posteriormente mis cobijas me son retiradas con la mayor violencia de la que mi hermanita es capaz, lo cual me obliga a abrir los ojos y percatarme de que ya ha amanecido.

Escucha Kaki, tienes que arreglarte, tomar tu maleta, salir con la mayor precaución y toca a la puerta para fingir que vas llegando.

¿Y eso para que? -pregunto más dormida que despierta mientras me tallo los ojos y me levanto de la cama-.

Para no tener que seguir mintiendo, y puedas estar tranquilamente en casa -señala como si fuera la cosa más obvia en el mundo-.

Está bien -indico haciendo lo que me solicitó-.

Pero apúrate que mamá no tarda en bajar a hacer el desayuno –me dice Sofi exasperada ante mi lentitud-.

Apresuro mis movimientos como me es exigido y cuando con maleta en mano estoy por salir de su habitación, Sofi me toma del brazo y puedo percatarme por su mirada de que pretende decirme algo importante.

Escucha Kaki, -indica sin soltarme, mientras me ve fijamente a los ojos- no sé qué ocurrió entre Lauren y tú; pero en cuanto llegue de la escuela quiero escucharlo todo. No obstante, quiero decirte, que si es algo que se pueda solucionar y vuelvan a estar juntas, entonces no comentes nada de esto a mamá o a papá. Porque lo que menos quieres es regresar con Lauren y crear animosidad de parte de nuestros padres hacia ella.

¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermana? -pregunto sumamente asombrada por la madurez de sus palabras-.

Solo sonríe y me empuja contra la puerta, la cual abro intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tras verificar que no hay señas de mamá o papá por los alrededores bajo las escaleras hasta la puerta principal y la abro. Espero unos momentos hasta escuchar movimiento en la casa e inhalando profundamente toco a la puerta.

Tal como esperaba, es mamá quien sale a recibirme y luce sorprendida de tenerme frente a ella.

¿Camila? -pregunta cómo tratando de verificar que está despierta y que en verdad soy yo-.

¡Sorpresa! -exclamo apretándola en un efusivo abrazo-.

¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestiona sin terminar de salir de su sorpresa-.

Ya sé que me esperabas hasta mañana, pero no podía estar lejos de mi mamá favorita -indico tratando de desarmarla con halagos-.

¡Soy tú única mamá! -sonríe abrazándome y cediendo- pero pasa, estoy preparando el desayuno.

Eso suena genial -indico entrando tras ella hasta la casa-.

¿Quieres un café? -pregunta en cuanto hemos entrado a la cocina impregnada de dicho aroma-.

Por favor, huele delicioso.

¿Y qué tal estuvieron las vacaciones? -pregunta mientras continúa preparando lo que parecen ser huevos revueltos y waffles-.

De maravilla, las chicas están muy agradecidas de que me hayas permitido estar con ellas.

Por favor, eres prácticamente una adulta -sonríe entregándome mi taza con café -.

Sí, pero siempre voy a ser tu bebé -respondo con una sonrisa similar antes de dar un sorbo a mi café -.

Mamá, recuerda que mañana es la entrega de calificaciones -escucho la voz de Sofi entrando a la cocina-.

¿Kaki?

¡Sorpresa!

Tu hermana adelantó su vuelo para estar con su mamá favorita -indica mamá con sorna-.

¡No le creas mamá!, Seguramente le dice eso mismo a sus demás madres -bromea Sofi y ambas sonreímos francamente aliviadas por poder obviar el tener que explicar el verdadero motivo de mi presencia-.

¿Y Lauren? -cuestiona mamá casualmente-.

Está arreglando unos asuntos en el trabajo -indico en un tono neutral-.

Es una lástima, quería agradecerle el haberte traído sana y salva a casa.

No te preocupes, creo que el que sea capaz de mantener su cabeza sobre sus hombros es suficiente agradecimiento para ella -bromeo y por dentro ruego para que el tema se agote pronto pues no sé cuánto tiempo más sea capaz de sostener la farsa-.

Cuando papá se nos une en la cocina comenzamos a desayunar, les cuento sobre los lugares que visité, las cosas que comí; y me disculpo por no haberles comprado souvenirs, pero prometiendo que en la tarde les mostraré todas las fotos que tomé.

Papá se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla y le indica a Sofi que se apresure para que alcance a dejarla en su escuela de camino al trabajo.

En cuanto mamá y yo quedamos a solas me ofrezco a lavar los trastes y continuamos conversando sobre todo y nada. Afortunadamente el tema Lauren no volvió a ser tocado.

Creo que debes estar cansada del viaje -indica mamá sonriéndome comprensiva- ¿por qué no subes, tomas un baño y duermes en lo que voy de compras?

Pero me gustaría ir contigo -señalo porque en verdad quiero ir y definitivamente me aterra quedarme a solas con mis pensamientos y la sensación latente en mi pecho-.

Tienes unas ojeras enormes, además sólo voy a comprar la despensa -indica mamá encaminándome a las escaleras-.

Esta bien… pero más te vale prepararme mi comida favorita -exijo haciendo un mohín-.

Lo que mi bebé quiera, ahora anda a bañarte que apestas a avión.

En cuanto subo a mi habitación coloco la maleta a un lado de la cama y me comienzo a desvestir para entrar al baño. Sin poder contenerlo más una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla y con rabia intento retirarla de mi rostro. Ella me falló, defraudó mi confianza y es más que obvio que ni siquiera le importa y yo aquí llorando como una criatura a la que acaba de morírsele su mascota favorita, en vez de actuar como la adulta que se supone que soy. Lo único muerto aquí es la decencia de Lauren y no sé ni siquiera por qué me sorprende si después de todo no hizo más que repetir sus patrones de conducta habituales.

Pero de cierta forma esperaba estar equivocada y es sumamente triste cuando una persona de la que no esperas mucho te desilusiona.

Tomo mi celular, que como sospechaba se ecuentra apagado si batería, por lo que decido rebuscar en misaletas y a pesar de la premura, logré empacar mi cargador, por lo que lo conecto al enchife a lado de mi cama y una vez que la pantalla me indica que se está cargando, procedo a encender el celular y observo que tengo infinidad de llamadas perdidas de todas las chicas excepto de Lauren.

Típico de ella -mascullo entre dientes-.

Justo cuando estoy por dejar mi celular, comienza a sonar y veo aparecer el rostro de Dinah.

¿Bueno?

¡Dios Mila! ¿sabes lo preocupadas que estamos por ti? -escucho su voz quebrada-.

Lo lamento mucho, pero no podía seguir ahí -indico tratando de tranquilizarla -.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Todo estaba bien y de pronto desapareciste del bar y a la mañana siguiente ni tus luces, y no respondes tu teléfono, era como si te hubieses esfumado del planeta -me grita molesta-.

Preguntenle a Lauren, que ella les diga -indico enojada-.

Lauren no dice nada, es como una lápida tapiada con una plancha de granito, fría y distante, parece ida -indica preocupada- estábamos a nada de llamar a tu familia, pero no quería preocuparlos preguntándoles por su hija cuando dicha hija debería estar conmigo.

Lo importante es que estoy bien, estoy en casa de mis padres y lamento mucho haberme ido sin avisarles -respondo sin intentar justificarme-

Camila, sea lo que sea que haya pasado estoy segura de que fue culpa de Lauren y créeme cuando te digo que todas las chicas estamos de tu lado -indica Dinah en un tono maternal-.

Gracias Dinah.

Te amamos Mila, en estos momentos estamos juntando todas nuestras cosas para salir con rumbo al aeropuerto. Llegamos a casa a las 4:00 pm. Y creo que en verdad deberías decirnos qué sucedió.

¿Quieren que las recoja en el aeropuerto? -pregunto creyendo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de comportarme de forma tan infantil y dejarlas tiradas-.

No, claro que no. Pero ¿podríamos vernos a las seis en el café de siempre?

Ni bien terminamos la conversación dejo el celular sobre la cama y me encamino al baño. Donde me permito llorar a lágrima tendida abrazándome a mi misma, pues no hay nadie ante quien fingir que me encuentro bien, ante quien forzar una sonrisa a pesar de tener el corazón echo añicos.

¿Por qué Lauren? -sollozo-

¿Qué si me consuela saber que cuento con el apoyo de las chicas? Claro, pero también conozco a Lauren y sé que por muy estúpido que haya sido su error, ella también necesita desahogarse, cosa que no hará si sabe que todas las chicas están en contra de ella. Su propia naturaleza de fustigarse mentalmente a sí misma casi me hace compadecerle, pues no creo que Lauren tenga peor detractor o enemigo en este mundo que a sí misma.

Una vez bañada escojo ropa cómoda como para estar en casa, pero también tomando en cuenta que a las seis veré a las chicas y no quiero cambiarme dos veces, por lo que escojo un pantalón de vestir en color blanco que me queda algo holgado y una camisa azul celeste con manga de tres cuartos, me acomodo en mi cama y tomo un libro de mi mesita de noche que comienzo a leer para evitar pensar en lo que me resulta doloroso hasta que el sueño me gana y decido colocar nuevamente el libro en su lugar y descansar un poco.

* * *

Despierto con una suave mano que retira unos mechones de mi frente y me desperezo para finalmente abrir los ojos y encontrarme con el rostro de Sofi que me mira preocupada.

¿Estás bien Kaki?

Mucho mejor -le sonrío incorporándome ligeramente y ella me da un enorme abrazo de oso-.

¿Y bien? -Me dice dándome pie para empezar a relatar que es lo que me tiene tan triste-.

Es una larga historia Sofi -le informo tratando de evitar el tema-.

Pues tengo toda la tarde para escucharte -me sonríe acomodándose junto a mi en la cama-.

Eres una adolescente y no deberías preocuparte por los problemas de tu hermana mayor, sino por los tuyos propios como tus deberes, tareas, noviazgos .

Kaki no intentes salirte por la tangente, ¿cómo no preocuparme por mi hermana mayor si ésta aparece llorando a las tres de la mañana cuando se supone que está de viaje con su novia?

De verdad Sofi, todo está bien, las chicas llegan hoy y voy a salir con ellas a las seis, nos reuniremos en el café de siempre y te garantizo que sacaré todo de mi ronco pecho. La verdad es que no quiero agobiarte con esto.

¿Estás segura? -pregunta dubitativa-.

Claro, yo debería escucharte a ti y tus problemas amorosos, es antinatural que sea a la inversa -señaló revolviendo su cabello-.

¿Entonces qué hacemos?

¿Qué tal ver películas y te ayudo con tu tarea? -le sonrío agradeciendo que sea mi hermana-.

Me parece que deberías estar deprimidas más seguido -bromea-.

Tal como le prometí pasamos la tarde viendo sus películas favoritas y le ayudé a terminar un ensayo sobre la música barroca para su clase de historia del arte. después comimos una buena pizza y pay de plátano que mamá preparó.

A las 5:30 tras arreglar mi cabello y observarme por enesima vez en el espejo, salí de casa con dirección al café para reunirme con las chicas y estaba extremadamente ansiosa de volver a verlas.

¿Cómo explicarles el porque de mi partida? ¿ellas me entenderían? tampoco quería influenciarlas en contra de Lauren, pues todas somos amigas y lo que menos desearía sería que esto se echara a perder por culpa mía.

Tan sumergida estaba en mis pensamientos que sin percatarme de ello llegué hasta mí destino donde ya me esperaban las chicas, que ni bien me vieron corrieron a darme un abrazo grupal.

Tras terminar el abrazo entramos y cada quien pidió un café americano, excepto yo, que lo que menos necesitaba era que el café me impidiera dormir y pasar la noche en vela repasando una y otra vez la escena en que todo salió mal.

¿Qué ocurrió Camila? -Me pregunta Ally tomando mi mano derecha entre las suyas-.

Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar de nuevo y mi cuerpo se estremece en sollozosu que no puedo contener-.

Oh por Dios Mila, no llores -indica Normani preocupada- me siento tan culpable, yo tuve la culpa al ser tan insistente en que le dieras una oportunidad. Si pudiera me agarraría a mi misma a patadas por entrometida, lo juro.

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada -indica Dinah tratando de tranquilizarla- en todo caso es Lauren la culpable

Vamos a tranquilizarnos y dejar de repartir culpas, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sabemos qué sucedió -indica Ally en tono conciliador- así que por favor dejemos hablar a Mila para poder ayudarlas a ambas, Lauren y Camila, porque ambas son nuestras amigas.

Es verdad, todo es mi culpa -indica Lauren entrando al café-

Continuará...


	13. Chapter 13

Cómo podrán darse cuenta, la historia fue modificada d por contenido para mayores de edad y espero que no les moleste, si es así, por favor salten esa parte y continuen la lectura.

* * *

¿Qué quieres decir con que todo es tu culpa? -me cuestiona Ally sorprendida al igual que las demás por mi presencia en ese lugar-.

A eso, a que yo tengo la culpa de arruinar las vacaciones y de verdad lo lamento, pero no pude evitarlo, soy patética, cobarde y lastimé a una de las persona que más me importan en el mundo sólo porque tuve miedo de ser lo que soy, porque estoy acostumbrada a fingir ante el mundo, a ponerme una careta, un disfraz de "normal" y en ese momento crucial, cuando tuve la oportunidad de afrontar lo que soy, de ser valiente… simplemente decidí seguir mintiendo, permanecer en las sombras y complacer al mundo.

Veo que Camila voltea la cara hacia otro lado mientras Dinah me observa con una mirada cargada de reproche, de decepción y de enojo. Normani tiene una cara de incredulidad y de no entender cómo es que di con ellas y/o cómo tengo el descaro de hacerles frente y mostrar mi cara que seguramente le gustaría moler a golpes.

Decido que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlas a odiarme por una razón justa y tomo una silla de la mesa adyacente y me siento junto a ellas esperando que tanto Normani como Dinah me permitan continuar mi relato y que Camila no se levante y se vaya antes de entender el por qué hice lo que hice.

* * *

Esa noche, la temperatura descendió más de lo usual para tratarse del verano, nos detuvimos en una tienda de conveniencia a mitad del camino al hotel y yo estaba que no cabía en mí de felicidad, antes de bajar del auto, Camila y yo estábamos devorándonos a besos sin importarnos las burlas de las demás chicas.

¡Vamos tórtolas! –Gritó Dinah- voy a cerrar el auto con ustedes adentro si no se apresuran-.

Con un último beso nos separamos y bajamos.

Tomé a mi Camz, a mi novia, de la mano y entramos a escoger algunas golosinas para la noche de películas.

En el interior de la tienda Camila y yo nos encaminamos a la sección de chocolates, donde Camz escogió un par de barras de almendra y yo opté por una barra de chocolate blanco.

¿Sabías que el chocolate blanco ni siquiera es chocolate? - Me preguntó Camila- ¡Se trata de manteca!, manteca de cacao sin rastro alguno de cacao, mejor conocido como chocolate.

Lo sé, por eso lo escogí –le sonrío con ironía-.

¡No entiendo cómo no te gusta el chocolate! –Me dice haciendo un mohín-.

Me gustan tus ojos de chocolate, ¿eso cuenta, no? –cuestiono sonriéndole-.

¡Oh por favor!, corten ya tanta melcocha o me van a hacer vomitar –sentencia Normani-.

Eso te pasa por escuchar conversaciones ajenas –le riñe Camila-.

Sí, como sea –indica Many alejándose con un par de bolsas de palomitas en las manos-.

¿Ya tenemos todo? –pregunta Dinah desde la caja instándonos a llegar junto a ella-.

Todo en orden capitana –indico entregándole lo que hemos escogido-.

Ally procede a pagar todo y veo que también ha comprado una botella de ron.

Es para nuestras cubanas –sonríe Dinah al percatarse de que observo la botella-.

¿O sea que las demás no vamos a beber? –Cuestiona Normani-.

Todas vamos a beber –sonríe Ally sorprendiéndonos a todas con su declaración-.

¡Santo Dios! ¿Quién eres y donde dejaste a mi Ally? –Pregunta Many pretendiendo espanto-.

Finalmente salimos de la tienda y ayudo a Dinah a acomodar las cosas en la cajuela del auto para continuar nuestro camino hasta el hotel.

Ni bien entramos a la habitación de Ally y Dinah nos percatamos de la opulencia en la que han estado viviendo.

¡Cielos!, ser curadora de arte y caza talentos sí que genera dividendos –expresa Many-.

Many tiene razón, creo que escogí la carrera equivocada –corroboro -.

Es bonita la habitación –señala Camila pero no tan sorprendida como Many y yo-.

Tu novia se hospeda en este tipo de habitaciones, y tú recluyéndola en una mundana y corriente –me da un codazo Many en las costillas mientras sonríe socarrona.

¡Eh, que ninguna habitación de este hotel es ni mundana ni corriente! –reprende Ally-

Además Lauren podría hospedarse en habitaciones como esta y mejores si aceptara firmar el contrato que llevo años ofreciéndole con mi disquera –indica Dinah-.

Tomen sus lugares que la función va a comenzar –indica Ally llamando nuestra atención a la primera película que resulta ser El exorcista.

¡No!, ya saben que no me gustan las películas de terror –indica Camila molesta-.

Lo siento cariño, pero mayoría gana –indica Many guasona-.

Todo va a estar bien amor, estoy aquí contigo –Índico besando su frente mientras la atraigo contra mí-.

Una vez que logramos convencer a Camila de ver la película, tras ofrecerle que la siguiente película que veremos será Moulan Rouge, todas tomamos nuestros lugares.

Dinah, Ally y Many acostadas en la cama, mientras que Camila y yo preferimos quedarnos en la alfombra, yo recargando mi espalda contra la cama y Camila a su vez recargando su espalda contra mi pecho.

Estamos en uno de los momentos cumbre de la película cuando el silbido de la tetera nos toma desprevenidas a todas y Camila expulsa un grito de puro horror.

Seguidamente las demás estallamos en carcajadas.

Tranquila amor -indico tras recuperar la audición, pues el estar tan cerca de ella su agudo y reverberante grito me dejó momentáneamente escuchando un chiflido- todo está bien.

¿Quieren té o café? –Cuestiona Ally, desde la cocineta, pues se levantó corriendo a apagar la tetera después del grito de Camila-.

¿Té?, ¿café?, ¿a qué hora me ofreces el ron? –Cuestiona Many-.

Eso es para más entrada la noche –le reprende Dinah- así que contén tus ímpetus-.

Tras servir el café para todas, ante la ausencia de solicitudes de té, Ally regresa junto a nosotras y continuamos la función.

Yo abrazo a Camila, huelo su cabello y aspiro el aroma de su cuello, mientras continuamos viendo películas. Ya entrada la madrugada abrimos la botella de ron y comenzamos a platicar de nosotras, de quienes solíamos ser y quienes somos ahora. Camila y yo recibimos las enhorabuenas de las chicas por nuestra incipiente relación y cada una de ellas nos felicita por tener el valor de hacer algo al respecto, aunque hubieran tenido que pasar tantos años para llegar a dicho momento.

¡Dios, qué envidia! –Sonríe Ally- ser jóvenes y estar enamorados.

* * *

Me separo de sus labios apenas el tiempo suficiente para quitarme la playera y arrojarla a un lado, al rozar su piel con la mía siento la indescriptible suavidad de su cuerpo y el calor que emana, ella gime contra mis labios mientras continuamos besándonos y acariciándonos como si no hubiera mañana.

¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que te amo? -pregunto acariciando su rostro mientras observo sus ojos-.

No, no lo suficiente -responde con una sonrisa mientras busca de nuevo mis labios-.

Esto no tiene que pasar si no lo deseas -indico observándola con detenimiento- podríamos pasar toda la tarde acariciándonos mientras vemos películas y para mí eso sería suficiente.

No me responde, solo toma mi mano derecha, la besa y la dirige a su entrepierna, desabrocha su pantalón y mete mi mano bajo este, hasta que siento su vello rozar las yemas de mis dedos, pero no se detiene ahí, continúa hasta que puedo sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprende.

¿Te parece que no lo deseo?-cuestiona y se lanza de nuevo a devorar mis labios.

Es intoxicante, la cabeza me da vueltas, su humedad, su calor, el sabor de sus labios y la suavidad de su piel echan por tierra toda resistencia y deseo tomar lo que me ofrece y darme a cambio.

Me deleita la suavidad que experimento al estar con ella, el roce de nuestra piel es una sensación indescriptible, y siento que es para este momento que he nacido, para estar en esa cama con ella entre mis brazos.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me incorporó para deshacerme como me sea posible de todo rastro de prenda que me impida disfrutar de su contacto, de su femineidad y ella hace lo mismo en la cama, no hay tiempo para juegos de seducción o para actuar con sutilezas, lo que apremia es el tiempo y las ganas de estar juntas.

Con una sonrisa cómplice nos confirmamos que ya a no hay marcha atrás y juntamos nuevamente nuestros cuerpos ya sin ningún estorbo regodeándonos de las agradables sensaciones que provocan nuestra cercanía y en medio de una sonrisa nos besamos nuevamente.

Acaricio su clítoris con las yemas de mis dedos y observo con deleite como se contorsiona su rostro de placer y continuó ministrando caricias sobre tan íntima parte de su anatomía. Separándome de sus labios desciendo sobre su cuerpo y beso el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, su cuello, la curva de este, su clavícula y al continuar mi camino me detengo entre sus turgentes senos, los cuales beso, lamo y acaricio hasta sentir como sus pezones se endurecen por la evidente excitación y continuó descendiendo hasta su plano vientre y veo con agrado como los vellos de su piel se erizan en respuesta a mis caricias.

Cuando estoy por llegar a la tierra prometida me detengo un momento para observarla y confirmar que cuento con su venia para proseguir, ella se incorpora ligeramente sobre sus codos y me sonríe, aparto con gentileza sus piernas para colocarme e entre ellas y beso su pubis, ella tiembla y yo sonrío, continuo descendiendo y advierto las señales inequívocas de su excitación, primero le doy un beso, apenas un roce leve pero ella reacciona de inmediato. Engolosinada por lo que provoco en ella continuo ahora con mas osadía y con mi lengua acaricio y trazo un sendero recorriendo cada curva, cada pliegue de su zona más intima y observo al abrir los ojos que se siente un poco cohibida, por lo que me detengo y la insto a que me vea a los ojos mientras continuo prodigándole caricias, deseándola hacer sentir bien, deseada y bella. Centro mi atención en el pequeño bultito sensible y continuó dándole lo mejor de mí, esperando poder expresarle en cada caricia lo mucho que significa para mí. Escucho su respiración entrecortada, su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente, la siento retorcerse bajo mis atenciones y siento su placer incrementar hasta el punto en que la liberación es necesaria y finalmente estalla en un orgasmo mientras grita mi nombre y clava sus uñas en mi espalda. Me incorporo y busco sus labios.

Sabes horrible -me dice en broma cuando terminamos nuestro largo beso-.

Claro que no, es el mejor sabor del mundo -contesto antes de besarla de nuevo-.

Eres maravillosa, creo que deberías dedicarte a esto -señala maravillada- eres mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

Y tú sabes mucho mejor que en los míos -respondo con una sonrisa sensual-.

Lauren, quiero ir todo el camino contigo, quiero ser tan tuya como sea humanamente posible -me dice observándome fijamente a los ojos-.

Y yo siento como propio sexo palpita en una sensación dolorosamente placentera de lo mucho que me excitan esas palabras.

¿Estás segura?

Más que nunca, siempre has sido tú con quien he deseado hacerlo –me responde cándidamente, con seguridad, sin rastro de duda-.

Camz, ¿eres virgen? -Le pregunto esperando que no se moleste-.

Si -responde avergonzada, mientras aparta sus maravillosos ojos de mí-.

No Camz, lo siento, no es motivo de vergüenza de hecho desearía haber pensado igual que tú y no hacerlo con cualquier chica al azar a quien yo no le importaba nada y por quien no sentía más que atracción física –indico tomando su barbilla entre mis dedos índice y pulgar para hacer que me mire a los ojos- Contigo Camz, también me habría gustado tener mi primera vez.

Ella sonríe y me besa de nuevo, continuamos haciéndolo por cerca de quince minutos, acaricio sus labios, beso su frente y la miro a los ojos mientras un dedo pionero recorre desde su cuello, sus senos, su perfecto abdomen y su entrada antes de introducirse tentativo como tanteando el terreno. Ella está muy estrecha y me preocupa hacerle daño.

Si te lastimo o en algún momento deseas parar sólo dilo -indico viéndola a los ojos y ella asiente con la cabeza. Continúo adentrándome en ella y después introduzco un segundo dedo. Siento la barrera de su himen impedirme el paso y presiono hasta traspasarla.

Observo aparecer en su rostro la inconfundible mueca de dolor y beso su frente asegurándole que el dolor es pasajero, ella asiente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y me quedo inmóvil dentro de ella esperando a que el dolor se esfume. Cuando noto que la estrechez que aprisiona mis dedos se relaja un poco continuo moviéndome dentro de ella. Y me lanzo a devorar sus labios, nuestros movimientos se vuelven frenéticos y el calor aumenta, beso, muerdo y succiono su cuello mientras ella gime en mi oído y sus manos pasan de acariciar mis glúteos a mi espalda y creo que no es posible ser más feliz.

Acaricio las suaves paredes incrementando la presión cuando noto que esta lista para llegar de nuevo y no cejo en mis movimientos hasta que Camila ha alcanzado el clímax y el último estertor de su placer.

Siento la agradable presión de sus paredes estrechar mis dedos dentro de ella y veo la tierna sonrisa que me dedica, no puedo evitar llorar porque soy feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque la amo y me ama.

Camz, voy a salir de ti y quizás duela un poco -indico con preocupación-.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa y empiezo a retirar mis dedos dentro de ella, pero sus paredes me aprisionan con tal fuerza que la veo arrugar la nariz por el dolor.

Dios Lauren, no creí que tus dedos fueran tan largos.

Ya sólo falta un poco -contestó en medio de una sonrisa-.

Parece que cierta parte de mi cuerpo no quiere despedirse de ti -dice sonriendo y yo también sonrío-.

Una vez que me encuentro fuera de ella me recuesto a su lado y le pido que se voltee de lado, pego mi pubis a su trasero y mis senos a su espalda, no sin antes besarla con detenimiento.

Te sientes muy bien -me dice con una voz grave y sensual-.

Lo mismo digo Camz.

Pasamos un largo rato en esa posición y yo aprovecho para restregar una y otra vez mi pubis contra sus apetecibles glúteos.

En eso suena el celular con el aviso de que se ha recibido un texto.

Ni se te ocurra contestar -sentencia Camila-.

No lo haré -respondo sonriendo antes de besar su hombro, mientras continúo la fricción de mi pubis contra sus glúteos y la pasión sigue incrementándose.

Ahora es el celular de Camila el que suena con el tono de una llamada entrante.

Creo que ya se terminó nuestro tiempo a solas -comenta Camila sonriendo antes de contestar su móvil-.

Yo intento disimular mi frustración y sonrío.

¡No creas por un solo instante que me olvido de ti! –me dice Camila mientras con su mano toma mi pubis y siento que simplemente podría tener un orgasmo ahí mismo o estallar en combustión espontanea- en cuanto regresemos a esta habitación te juro que voy a probar a qué sabes.

Dicho eso, se levanta de la cama con toda su gloriosa desnudez y comienza a buscar su ropa pues debemos regresar con las chicas por más ganas que tenga de pasar el resto de mi vida en esa cama con esa hermosa mujer abajo de mí y sobre mí.

* * *

Desde que Camila y yo somos novias siento que no paso el suficiente tiempo con ella, pero sé que tampoco puedo descuidar la relación con el resto de las chicas pues la amistad está antes que el noviazgo es una regla que establecimos desde nuestra época en la preparatoria, por lo que salir de bares esta noche es indispensable.

Llegamos a un bar algo concurrido y ruidoso para mi gusto, pero el resto de las chicas parecen disfrutarlo, Camila y yo entramos tomadas de la mano, somos recibidas por una chica a la cual Dinah le indica que reservamos una mesa y amablemente nos lleva hasta nuestra reservación.

¿Desean algo de tomar? –cuestiona la chica una vez que todas nos hemos acomodado-.

Sí, por favor mándanos una jarra de cerveza, -indica Many- esta va por mi cuenta chicas.

Enseguida se las envío –indica sonriendo para finalmente dirigirse a la barra-.

Se ven muy bien hoy chicas –indica Ally-.

Mira quien lo dice –le comenta Many- te ves bellísima. Y ustedes dos –indica señalándonos a Camila y a mí- les brillan los ojos y hasta su cutis luce radiante, ojalá yo también estuviera enamorada, parece ser bueno para la piel-.

Gracias –indica Camila sonrojada-.

Pasamos un rato en ese lugar atestado de gente y me percato de que al parecer las únicas incomodas en el lugar somos Camila y yo, porque al resto de las chicas parece no importarles que dada la presencia de tanta gente en un lugar cerrado el calor se ha incrementado hasta el punto de hacernos sudar-.

¿Amor, me acompañas al baño? –me pregunta Camila casi gritándome al oído para que pueda escucharla por la estridencia de la música y el tumulto de voces alrededor-.

Sí –le respondo también gritándole mientras nos dirigimos tomadas de la mano hasta el baño-.

Como el baño es para una sola persona, Camila entra y yo la espero afuera, me siento como un pez fuera del agua, estoy a nada de decirle a las chicas que quiero regresar al hotel, pero no quiero arruinarles el rato.

Estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando un chico llega junto a mí, estoy por mandarlo a volar cuando me sonríe con cierta familiaridad.

¡Hola!, creí reconocerte, eres Lauren Jauregui ¿verdad?

S-sí soy –respondo cuestionándome mentalmente quién es este tipo y por qué parece conocerme-

¿No te acuerdas de mí?, soy Michael, el amigo de Cris.

Oh, cierto –indico algo incómoda por toparme con alguien conocido y tan cercano a la familia-

¿Y qué haces por acá? –me pregunta sorprendido-.

Estoy de vacaciones con mis amigas –índico sonriéndole y deseando que desaparezca lo antes posible-.

Bueno, me dio gusto verte, me saludas a Cris.

¡Claro!

Estoy francamente agradecida de que se retirara cuando llega otro chico a mi lado, y parece ser el mesero del restaurante del hotel en el que nos estamos hospedando.

¡Hola!, no sé si me recuerdes.

Claro, eres el chico del hotel –le sonrío-.

Sí, me preguntaba sí, quizá podría invitarte un trago.

No, lo siento –le respondo tratando de no ser cortante pero dejándole claro que no tiene oportunidad-.

¿No bebes? –me pregunta confundido-.

No.

Perdón, yo creí que…

No, si bebo… pero estoy con alguien.

¿Estás en una cita? –Cuestiona avergonzado- lo siento, soy tan tonto, siempre detrás de la chica equivocada.

Justo en ese momento Camila sale del baño.

¿Nos vamos? –Me pregunta tratando de tomarme de la mano-.

Sí, vamos –sonrío pero evito tomar su mano-.

Lo cual no le pasa desapercibido, pero siento demasiada presión, como si intentaran arrojarme fuera del armario y no estoy del todo lista para vivir afuera de él, puedo salir y caminar, pero siempre hay un momento en el que necesito volver a él para poder respirar.

Llegamos junto a las chicas y noto a Camila algo perturbada por mi negativa al tomarle la mano, intento compensárselo pero noto que el chico del hotel no quita su vista de mí, como esperando que mi cita regrese y no puedo mostrarme gay ante un total desconocido, lo cual me hace despreciarme a mí misma y mi actitud cambia para el resto de la velada.

Disculpa, no quiero ser insistente –escucho la voz del chico a mis espaldas cuando me encuentro a la barra solicitando otra jarra de cerveza para las chicas- pero eres una chica muy linda y entendería si me dijeras llanamente que no te intereso, pero me dijiste que estabas en una cita y en toda la noche no te he visto con alguien más que con tus amigas, así que o tu cita es esa chica latina, con quien te he visto más cercana y eres gay, o inventaste lo de la cita para que te dejara en paz. Así que dime, ¿cuál de las dos cosas es? ¿Eres gay?, lo cual sería una pena y un desperdicio, ¿o inventaste lo de la cita para que te dejara en paz?

¡Claro que no soy gay! –le sonrío como si acabara de decir un absurdo mientras me pateo mentalmente a mí misma-

Tomo una pluma que hay en la mesa y la mano del chico y le anoto mi número de teléfono –es mi número, llámame, quizá tengas suerte- le sonrío seductoramente y doy media vuelta con dirección a las chicas.

Camila está frente a mí y me observa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿No eres gay? –me pregunta quedamente-.

¡Camz!

¿Podrías tener suerte? –Me repite lo que acabo de decirle a ese total desconocido- ¿así va a ser verdad?

Camz, por favor déjame explicarte.

¡Es un desconocido!, en un lugar donde no vives y al que quizá no regreses y no pudiste decirle que soy tu novia… ¿qué sucederá al llegar a casa, con tu familia, con mi familia?

Camz, yo…

Vete a la mierda Jauregui –me grita abofeteándome y sale corriendo del bar-.

* * *

Y así, tras obviar los detalles íntimos, terminé de contarles a las chicas el porqué del exabrupto de Camila y el porqué estaba más que justificado que todas se pusieran de parte de ella.

Así que recapitulando, te la tiraste, la negaste e intentaste ligar con un pendejo macho alfa… ¿todo en el mismo día? –Cuestiona Normani molesta- ¡Por Dios, que alguien me detenga o la mato a golpes!


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias a quienes continúan leyendo y de nuevo mil disculpas por el tiempo de espera, no he abandonado la historia, sólo que dispongo de poco tiempo para escribir y actualizar. Reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos de antemano.

* * *

Esta semana ha sido de lo más complicada y agotadora, para empezar la intromisión de Lauren en un momento que debía ser solamente mío para recibir el consuelo de las chicas, seguido por el hecho de que mi cuerpo decidió somatizar mis sentimientos, por lo cual he despertado siendo presa de dolor de garganta, senos nasales inflamados, ojos llorosos y justamente hoy tengo que reunirme con la disquera para intentar "minimizar" el daño que las insinuaciones sobre mi sexualidad le hacen a mi carrera.

Me levanto con el cuerpo cortado y me dirijo a darme una ducha rápida para alcanzar a desayunar con mi familia antes de dirigirme a la disquera.

Escojo un atuendo formal, pero fresco dado el calor que hace al estar en pleno verano en una de las ciudades más cálidas del país. Y bajo para unirme a mis padres y mi hermana en el desayuno.

¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? -cuestiona mi madre ni bien me siento a la mesa-.

De hecho hoy tengo una reunión con la disquera mamá, ¿por qué? -cuestiono antes de darle un sorbo a mi café-.

Porque quería saber si podemos salir de compras nuevamente, tú, yo, Lauren.

Casi me ahogo al escuchar a mamá y hago lo mejor que puedo para disimular pues noto su mirada clavada en mí, estudiando mis reacciones a su comentario.

Lauren está muy ocupada mamá, ya te lo había dicho. Ella y Normani están ocupadas promocionando un nuevo programa de danza en las escuelas públicas.

Es una lástima, pero supongo que será entonces este fin de semana –indica mamá despreocupadamente para enseguida continuar ingiriendo su desayuno-.

De hecho, me gustaría mucho hablar con ustedes en la tarde, es algo muy importante –indico observando fijamente a mamá y papá y veo la mirada asombrada y asustada que Sofía me dirige-.

¿Acerca de qué? -pregunta mi padre intrigado.

No es nada malo –indico tratando de aliviar la tensión que se generó-.

¿Tiene que ver con Lauren? -pregunta mamá-.

¡Y ahí vas de nuevo mujer!, ¿tengo que empezar a preocuparme por esta tal Lauren? -bromea mi padre-.

No, tiene que ver con Lauren, tiene que ver conmigo y con mis decisiones y con lo que quiero hacer de mi vida –indico tratando de sacar a Lauren de la ecuación-.

¿Y puedes adelantarnos algo? -pregunta mamá intrigada-.

No, se los diré esta tarde, por ahora tengo que salir corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la reunión -indico levantándome y limpiándome la boca con una servilleta, para acto seguido dirigirme a mamá y despedirme de ella con un beso en la mejilla-.

¡Pues vámonos, yo te llevo! -indica papá poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de mamá con un beso en los labios-.

Yo también me voy mamá -indica Sofía levantándose y dirigiéndose a mamá para despedirse de ella con un beso-.

Los veo en la tarde -sonríe mamá mientras se dispone a recoger los platos sucios de la mesa-.

* * *

Papá cambia su ruta diaria para poder llevarme a la disquera y afortunadamente tomó las calles menos transitadas, con lo cual pude llegar a tiempo a la disquera, papá se despidió de mí con un beso y diciéndome que me vería en la tarde, me despido de Sofía lanzándole un beso y me dirijo a la entrada.

¡Buenos días! -saludo a la recepcionista-.

¡Buenos días señorita Cabello! -me responde en medio de una sonrisa-.

Tengo una reunión con el director de la disquera, ¿podrías decirme en qué sala será?

Mejor aún, la llevaré hasta allá -indica levantándose de su escritorio-.

Una vez hemos llegado al lugar de la reunión toca a la puerta, entra e indica mi presencia y seguidamente sale para indicarme que puedo entrar.

¿Se le ofrece otra cosa señorita Cabello?

No, muchas gracias.

Entra Camila, te estábamos esperando –indica el director tratando de ser cordial pero se nota que se encuentra molesto-.

Dirijo una rápida mirada a mi alrededor para escanear el lugar antes de tomar asiento y me percato de que mi representante también se encuentra tenso.

Camila, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? -me cuestiona el director que se nota que no sabe cómo abordar el asunto por el que estamos reunidos-.

No, gracias, acabo de desayunar con mis padres.

Muy bien, desayuno con los padres, la típica chica de al lado, sencilla, latina, la hija modelo. Esa es la imagen que queremos, la que vende discos, todos los chicos te quieren como novia y todas las chicas desean ser como tú -sonríe el director-.

B-Bueno, no sé si seré la hija modelo...

No, claro que no, ¿quién lo es? Todos cometemos errores, indiscreciones, pero todos estos errores deben ser privados –indica el director levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a deambular por la oficina sosteniendo un vaso con lo que supongo debe ser whisky-.

¿De qué errores estamos hablando precisamente? -cuestiono francamente desorientada-.

Es que muchos padres de familia te perciben como un ejemplo para sus hijos y esos rumores sobre tu sexualidad tienen una connotación muy negativa, lo cual implica una drástica reducción en la venta de tus canciones y entradas a tus conciertos -me sermoneó el director de la disquera, mientras mi agente apoyaba unánimemente su soliloquio-.

Y el hecho de que hayas ido a Vancouver de vacaciones no facilita la labor. La prensa amarillista incluso especula que te casaste con alguna de esas chicas con las que fuiste…. Con esa tal Dayanara.

Esa acusación absurda es más de lo que puedo tolerar y estallo en una atronadora carcajada que sacude a ambos hombres, quienes me observan desconcertados.

¿Podrías explicarnos que es tan hilarante? -me reprenden ambos-.

Su nombre es Dinah y hemos sido amigas desde la preparatoria, y el mero hecho de que insinúen algo así es risible porque Dinah es prácticamente mi hermana.

¿Y las otras chicas? ¿También son prácticamente tus hermanas? -me pregunta molesto mi agente mientras me extiende una fotografía bastante borrosa que asumo debió tomarse a gran distancia pues a penas pueden distinguirse lo que parece ser la silueta de dos personas muy próximas entre sí-.

¿Qué es esto? -pregunto sin entender el punto-.

Pensé que tú podías explicárnoslo porque en las redes sociales dicen que se trata de la prueba contundente de tu homosexualidad, o al menos de que eres bisexual.

Pero si ahí no se ve nada… es como mirar los azulejos del baño y decidir que ves un rostro… eso es pareidolia, cada quien ve lo que quiere ver, al igual que en las manchas de tinta que muestran los psicólogos, yo por ejemplo veo una manada de hermosos ponis corriendo por las praderas.

No es gracioso Camila -sentencia mi representante-.

Lo sé, esta reunión de negocios dejó de ser divertida desde hace como cuatro sermones. Así que si me disculpan me retiro y si necesitan que firme mi renuncia, también lo hago. Pero yo necesito una disquera a la que le interesen mis letras, mi música y yo, más de lo que les interesa de quién estoy o no enamorada. Y por cierto mi amiga Dinah trabaja para una de las disqueras más influyentes de la ultima década y yo he rechazado muchas veces trabajar con ella porque me tragué el cuento de que esta disquera era mi familia. En fin, la decisión está en sus manos.

Salí de ahí sumamente molesta, llorando de rabia y retirando con coraje dichas lágrimas de mis ojos. Tomé el primer taxi que pasaba y me dirigí a casa para encontrar en el amor de mi familia, mi verdadera familia, el consuelo a mis inquietudes.

Sin embargo ni bien pagué y descendí de aquel vehículo, me topé justo con lo que menos necesitaba ver, a la persona a la que le he permitido hacerme más daño que nadie, platicando con mi hermana sentadas en el columpio del jardín de casa de mis padres, mientras ambas beben lo que parece ser un café helado y sonríen-.

¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto enfadada haciendo que ambas noten mi presencia.

Kaki, yo…

¡Entra a la casa Sofía! -le exijo en tono imperativo interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que pretendiera decirme-.

Camz, sólo estábamos platicando, no te molestes con ella -me responde Lauren en tono conciliador al ver cómo me dirigí a mi hermana-.

¡Cállate! -le exijo en un grito que un león bien envidiaría-.

¡Camila, escúchala! No pierdes nada -me dice mi hermana cansada de mi actitud-.

¡Creo haberte dicho que entraras a la casa Sofía! -le respondo sin verla mientras continuo clavando mi mirada en Lauren esperando matarla con la misma-.

No soy una niña Camila, yo sé con quien hablo y no estoy haciendo nada malo, para que de buenas a primeras llegues gritándome -me grita Sofía molesta y sin la más mínima intensión de obedecer mis ordenes-.

Entra a la casa Sofi -le pide Lauren lo más calmada posible- tu hermana y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar, conmigo es con quien está molesta y no quiero que salgas lastimada.

Sofi asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y se despide de Lauren con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, mientras que al pasar a mi lado me empujó con el hombro para finalmente entrar a casa-.

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que Sofi entrará en casa y ni Lauren ni yo hemos proferido palabra, ella sentada en el columpio y yo alejada de ella, con los brazos cruzados y el corazón latiendo desacompasadamente en mi pecho.

El viento es tranquilo, revuelve el cabello de Lauren, el sol brilla en lo alto, es un día que apreciaría si las circunstancias fueran otras, pero el coraje y enojo que me provoca tener a Lauren frente a mi me hace sentir como los toros de lidia que sale perplejos al ruedo y no pueden distinguir otra cosa que al mentecato de traje afeminado frente a ellos con la firme intención de aniquilarlo o morir en el intento-.

¿Mamá sabe que estás aquí? -le pregunto molesta-.

No, no lo sabe, estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando Sofi llegó del colegio y me interceptó a medio camino.

Sé que estás molesta -comienza Lauren- pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo, y pensé "qué mejor que apersonarme en tu casa ya que no respondes mis mensajes, ni mis correos, ni el teléfono de tu casa".

Y también te eliminé de Facebook y bloqueé tu numero -respondo con honestidad-.

Primero que todo… auch por eso, y segundo. Te necesito Camila, sé que cometí un terrible error, y jamás volverá a suceder. Pero por otro lado, no es como si te hubiera sido infiel. Sé que es grave y lo entiendo, pero también entiéndeme.

Lo que quiero que entiendas Lauren es que esto terminó, que no quiero que me llames ni me envíes mensajes, ni te presentes en mi casa. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte conocido y dame tiempo y espacio para asimilar lo que hiciste.

Pero…

No quiero que busques a mi hermana y menos que recurras a trucos tan bajos como chantajearla con golosinas…

Fue un frapé -comenta mientras su vista está clavada en el suelo-.

El punto es que lo que sea que pudiera haber entre nosotras se acabó. Ya no me interesas y no hay nada que puedas hacer que lo cambie… no, pensándolo bien, la única cosa que puedes hacer para cambiar mi decisión, no estás dispuesta a hacerla.

Claro que sí, sólo pídelo y lo tendrás -indica entusiasmada-.

Dile a tu familia que eres gay y que soy tu novia -le digo desafiante pues creo saber de antemano cual será su respuesta-.

¿Y no quieres que de paso se lo diga a tu familia? -cuestiona molesta-.

De eso me encargo yo, y no te preocupes, que hoy mismo voy a decírselo a mis padres… ¡puedes venir a tomar notas por si lo necesitas!

Sabes que no puedo, no puedo decirle a mi familia, ellos no entenderán…

¿Y tú crees que mis padres me va a dar la enhorabuena? ¿Qué mi padre me va a decir que siempre soñó que su hija mayor fuera lesbiana? ¿Qué soy un excelente modelo para Sofía? -le cuestiono molesta por su actitud de "pobre de mi soy la única que sufre por su preferencia sexual y la sociedad me juzga".

Pero Camz…

No me llames así, has perdido el derecho a llamarme así -le grito molesta y veo como sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas- yo merezco algo mejor, alguien que quiera estar conmigo y no se avergüence de mí, alguien que de hecho sienta que tuvo suerte de conocerme y quiera presumir al mundo entero nuestra relación.

Yo puedo hacerlo, sólo dame tiempo -indica sorbiendo su llanto mientras intenta alcanzar mi mano-.

Se acabó Lauren, por favor entiéndelo. Ya no creo en ti, ya no puedo confiar en ti. Al verte sólo recuerdo tu cobardía y lo poco que te interesó y no puedo cimentar una relación en desconfianza. Porque cada vez que hables con alguien tendré la incertidumbre carcomiéndome por dentro, sin saber si quizás la próxima vez decidas que tienes que acostarte con un hombre que te pida una cita, con tal de que Dios me libre, el mundo pueda creer que Lauren Jauregui es gay.

Estás siendo muy injusta, yo jamás te mentí, desde un inicio te dije que tenia miedo y necesitaba tiempo -indica reprochándome-.

Lo sé y lo entendí, entendí que no era el momento para decírselo a tus padres, a tu familia, o incluso a las personas con las que de una u otra forma tienes alguna especie de trato cotidiano… pero estábamos en un lugar seguro, rodeadas de gente a la que no le molesta nuestra preferencia sexual, y aun así negaste estar conmigo y coqueteaste con un mesero para que no pensara que eres gay porque un insignificante mesero no debía saber que te gustan las chicas, que no eres "normal".

Pues no voy a renunciar, me niego a perderte, voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me permitas nuevamente ser parte de tu vida y lo voy a conseguir Camila Cabello, es una promesa -sentencia antes de finalmente alejarse de mi jardín-.

La veo alejarse y me lleno de rabia, porque algo me dice que jamás contaré con ella, que el día que madure y asuma quien es con orgullo, será demasiado tarde.

Estoy por entrar en la casa cuando soy volteada violentamente y unos labios son presionados contra los míos en un beso tan violento como desesperado y todo esto ocurre en fracción de segundos, por lo que no tengo tiempo de reaccionar.

¿Quieres que entre a tomar notas? -cuestiona Lauren cuando finalmente deja de besarme- Pues lo haré, estaré contigo en esto y se lo diré a mis padres, les diré lo que sea necesario para que no me dejes porque la verdad es que sin ti me falta el aire, me duele el corazón y me odio, me odio porque te hice daño, porque soy una imbécil que no tiene el valor de asumirse a sí misma, porque ya ni siquiera vivo con mis padres, ni dependo de ellos y aún así temo a su reacción. Pero el miedo que tengo de perderte supera con creces cualquier cosa y no puedo siquiera tratar de imaginar que sería de mi vida sin ti, porque la verdad elemental es que sin ti, mi vida no existe.

¡Camila! -escucho la voz de mi madre seguida de unos golpecitos a la ventana y tanto Lauren como yo volteamos a la ventana donde mi madre gesticula para que entremos a la casa-.

¡Ay Mija! -me reprende mi madre- ¿y si tu padre las hubiera visto?

Lo siento, fue mi culpa –responde Lauren sonrojada-.

Es verdad, fue su culpa, yo ni siquiera quería besarla –respondo molesta-.

¿Ocurre algo aquí? -pregunta mamá sorprendida por mi actitud-.

Camila está molesta conmigo –indica Lauren- tuvimos una pelea.

¡Lo sabía! -responde mi madre y ahora la sorprendida soy yo-.

¿Lo sabías?, ¿cómo?

Mija, siempre has sido como un libro para mí, sé leer todos y cada uno de tus estados de ánimo y sabía que algo había pasado entre tú y Lauren.

¿Por eso la mencionabas tanto?

Pues claro, había que tirar del hilo hasta que se rompiera por lo más flaco -sonríe mi madre- ahora ayúdenme a preparar una estupenda comida porque asumo que el asunto que debes tratar con tu padre y conmigo implica salir del closet y la mejor manera de llegar a tu padre es por el estómago-.

Y tú Lauren, yo te recomendaría que pusieras tus asuntos en orden antes de hablar con Alejandro, un testamento bien hecho nunca está de más... y traten de no mostrar miedo.

Mamá, es mi papá, no un perro...

Sí, pero eso no le quita que pueda oler el miedo.

Continuará...


	15. Chapter 15

Gracias por sus comentarios y a las personas que siguen la historia, por cada nuevo comentario habrá un nuevo capítulo a publicar ;)

* * *

Cuando decidí afrontar las cosas y dejar de utilizar el esconderme o huir como respuesta a todo problema que se me presentaba nunca pensé que ser valiente resultaría tan difícil, pero así fue.

Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de la isla de la cocina de la familia Cabello y todo me parecía tan surealista, Sinu y Camila corrían de un lado para otro moviendo trastes, cucharones, cortando, rebanando y yo me sentía una inútil, un estorbo. Y repasando la sabiduría general que versa "mucho ayuda el que no estorba" decidí hacerme a un lado mientras la comida, el arma de distracción era preparada. Al final el resultado fue un aromático guiso cubano y un tradicional arroz a la mexicana.

Los minutos transcurrían y Camila seguía sin dirigirme la palabra y yo estaba demasiado tensa e incómoda como para invitarla a que me hablara, y de hecho agradecía esos momentos de silencio.

Cuando faltaban apenas minutos para la llegada de Alejandro mi nerviosismo aumentó y pude percibir que también el de Camila puesto que la tomé de la mano y no hizo ni el más mínimo intento por apartarme y de hecho estrechó mi mano con la suya mientras inspeccionaba absorta el reloj de la cocina como queriendo detener su andar.

La abracé contra mí y besé su cabello aspirando su aroma, jamás me sentí más orgullosa de ella, sabía que esto estaba matándolo porque yo tenía el estomago hecho nudos y no podía ni llegar a imaginar lo que ella estaba experimentado, pero estaba segura que era miles si no es que cientos de miles de veces peor que el mío.

Todo va a estar bien -susurré a su oído intentando tranquilizarla e infundirle una confianza de la que yo misma carecía en esos momentos-

¿De verdad? -me cuestionó molesta, por primera vez en todo el rato prestandome atención- ¿entonces por qué no lo has hecho tú?

Porque soy una cobarde Camila, por eso me invitaste a tomar nota… ¿recuerdas? -le cuestioné sonriendo-.

¡Cállate! -me sentenció empujándome juguetonamente y supe que ya estaba del otro lado, mis estupideces habían sido perdonadas o al menos puestas de lado y de mí dependía permanecer del lado correcto de acuerdo a cómo actuara ante semejante situación-.

Escuchamos la puerta de la cochera abrirse y Camila tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Todo saldrá bien amor, yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré para ti -le aseguré depositando un beso en su frente-.

Camila, Sofía -gritó atareada mientras servía las porciones- acomoden los platos para comenzar a comer.

Hora del espectáculo indicó Camila soltando un pesado suspiro y junto con Sofía puso manos a la obra.

Amor ya llegué -indicó Alejandro entrando por la puerta de la cocina-.

Bienvenido amor -le respondió Sinu a lo que le siguió un beso- hoy comeremos en el comedor.

¿Y eso? -preguntó extrañado Alejandro-.

Camila tiene que decirnos algo -indicó Sinu de la forma más casual que pudo-.

¿A sí? -cuestionó intrigado- ¿Y qué tienes que decirnos Mija?

Algo… -Camila guardó silencio y supe que seguramente se debía al mismo nudo en la garganta que experimentaba yo en ese momento-.

¡Ah tan misteriosa! -sonrió Alejandro por primera vez percatándose de mi presencia-.

Buenas tardes señor -le extendí la mano sonriendo nerviosamente-.

¿Papá, te acuerdas de Lauren? -intervino Camila a manera de presentación-.

Claro, ¿de la preparatoria verdad? -me sonrió Alejandro estrechándome la mano en un vigoroso saludo-.

Sí señor -sonreí aún más nerviosa-.

Bueno pero basta con el señor que me haces sentir viejo, dime Alejandro a secas.

Si señ… Alejandro.

Pues bueno vamos a comer que me muero de hambre -indico Alejandro sobándose el estómago-.

Vayan sentándose –nos invitó Sinu- ¡Camila ayúdame a servir!

Si mamá.

Acto seguido Alejandro y yo quedamos a solas en el comedor. Mientras todas las mujeres Cabello se afanaban colocando los platos, los cubiertos, la jarra con agua de Jamaica y los vasos.

Así que Lauren, Camila nos ha dicho que trabajas para el tío Sam.

Si se… si, así es. Trabajo junto con Normani en un programa de promoción de la cultura como medio para prevenir la delincuencia en lugares con alto índice de inseguridad.

¿Y en verdad funciona? -cuestionó tomando un trozo de pan del canasto que Camila acababa de llevar a la mesa-.

Es muy pronto aún para saberlo a ciencia cierta pero hasta ahora los números son bastante prometedores.

¿Y en qué consiste exactamente dicho programa?

Nos ponemos en contacto con escuelas y llevamos pláticas, conseguimos fondos para que los estudiantes puedan estudiar una carrera en el campo de las artes y últimamente estamos implementado un programa donde enseñamos distintas técnicas de danza a los chicos y a los mejores les conseguimos una beca para que continúen o los ponemos en contacto con empleadores.

Entonces supongo que eres muy buena moviéndote -sonrió y Camila que acababa de colocar el ultimo plato y yo nos sonrojamos-.

Bueno, en realidad la que se encarga del programa de danza es Normani, yo solo consigo los fondos y los espacios.

Pero bueno Alejandro, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de interrogar a la pobre chica? -cuestionó Sinu- seguramente ahora le preguntarás cuánto gana.

¡Bueno mujer!, nada mas era por hacer plática pero tienes razón, menos charla y más comida.

Agradeciendo mentalmente a Sinu me dispuse a comer y afortunadamente nadie comentó una sola palabra, quizá debido a la reprimenda de Sinu, quizá debido a que la deliciosa comida puesta frente a nosotros exigía toda nuestra atención.

Una vez terminada la comida Sinu anunció que de postre comeríamos flan napolitano y una taza de café.

Camila estaba platicando con Alejandro del trabajo, de sus demos, sus proyectos, las nuevas canciones en las que estaba trabajando y yo aproveché para platicar con Sofi que me sonreía platicando de la escuela, del chico que le gustaba, de los proyectos escolares, de la banda musical de moda.

Cuando Sinu regresó con los postres le hizo una seña a Camila y ésta interrumpió su conversación, aclaró su garganta y supe que ese era el momento.

Mamá, papa **…** hoy tuve una conversación de lo más detestable con la disquera, respecto a mi persona y a ciertos rumores y especulaciones de mi vida personal, de los que supongo están al tanto.

No entiendo, ¿qué rumores? -cuestionó Alejandro desconcertado-.

¡De que es gay papá! -respondió Sofi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa de todos los días-.

¿Qué? -gritó Alejandro - ¡pero qué hijos de puta!, los demandaremos por difamación -gritó poniéndose de pie y arrojando con enojo su servilleta al plato- los demandaremos a todos.

Papá por favor siéntate -pidió Camila a punto de llorar-.

Alejandro, escucha lo que tu hija trata de decirte -exigió Sinu tirando de su camisa para que se sentase-.

En fin, la disquera me dijo que una cantante gay no es la imagen que quieren mostrar para que los chicos la emulen.

Estoy más que de acuerdo -indicó Alejandro encolerizado-.

¡Papá te puedes callar! -le reprendió Sofi- estamos en pleno siglo XXI y te comportas como un macho mexicano.

¡Sofía no puedes hablarme así! -exigió Alejandro- vete a tu habitación hasta que pienses que esa no es la forma de dirigirte a tu padre.

¡Bien!, porque no pienso seguir escuchando tus tonterías retrógradas y anacrónicas -respondió Sofi alterada y salió corriendo a su habitación-.

No vamos a demandar a nadie papá…

Claro que lo haremos, faltaba más, ¿es por el dinero? Porque no me importa cuánto gaste, esos insidiosos van a pagar por afectar tu imagen de ese modo.

No vamos a demandar a nadie porque lo que quiero decir es que soy gay papá, me gustan las chicas.

¿Qué? -grito Alejandro con el rostro enrojecido y las venas de su cuello a punto de estallar - ¿Tú sabías esto? -cuestionó molesto a Sinu-.

¡Alejandro por favor!, tranquilízate que así no se puede hablar contigo.

¿Qué me calme?, ¿qué me calme? ¡Tu hija acaba de arrojar por la ventana todos mis sueños y esperanzas para su futuro y tú quieres que me calme!

¡También es tu hija Alejandro!, no por ser gay deja de serlo.

¿Y por que discutimos todo esto frente a una extraña? -grita molesto señalándome.

Con todo respeto señor, pero Camila, su hija es mi mejor amiga… ¡y mi novia! y me necesita con ella y aquí estaré por ella y para ella.

¿Son novias?... ¿Tú permitiste esa aberración en nuestra casa? –Cuestiona descompuesto a Sinu-

¡Cállate de una buena vez Alejandro! Si, nuestra hija es gay y está enamorada de su mejor amiga de la preparatoria, lo cual es muy semejante a nuestra historia si pones de lado el asunto de la orientación sexual y míranos. Todo nos ha salido bien con excepción de este día. Así que no veo porque armas tanto alboroto.

¿No ves la razón de tanto alboroto? ¿Qué te parece el hecho de que jamás podrá darnos nietos? ¿O el hecho de que no puedo andar diciendo por la calle que mi hija se consiguió un excelente partido? Ni podré salir a beber cerveza con los chicos y mi yerno porque en vez de eso mi hija decidió darme una nuera. ¿Se han puesto a pensar que serán rechazadas por la gente, que jamás podrán andar tomadas de la mano sin que algún imbécil les grite cosas obscenas?

¡Es su vida Alejandro, entiéndelo! Y si tanto te preocupa que la sociedad la rechace empieza por aceptarla tú.

Es que no puedo… el sólo pensar en todas las cosas denigrantes que ha decidido hacer en su habitación.

¡Papá, nada de lo que hago es denigrante!, y no deberías pensar en las cosas que hago en mi habitación, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia –exclama Camila con la voz entrecortada y el rostro bañado en lágrimas-.

Señor, creo que lo que menos necesita Camila son sus reproches y sus gritos, es bastante difícil aceptarse uno mismo y afrontar esta vida como para que ahora que más lo necesita usted decida darle la espalda. ¿En qué clase de persona lo convierte eso?

Esto es un asunto familiar, tú no te metas.

Señor, por mucho que le pese ahora yo soy parte de su familia y planeo serlo por lo que me reste de vida porque su hija es una mujer maravillosa, valiente y hermosa y pretendo pasar cada instante del resto de mi vida junto a ella así que creo que eso nos vuelve familia y si no desea verme en las comidas familiares y eventos temo que está equivocado porque mientras ella me lo permita permaneceré a su lado.

¿Ah son familia? ¡Pues quédatela!, porque en lo que a mí respecta a dejado de ser mi hija.

¡Papá por favor! -sollozó Camila-.

Señor yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Camila se vaya a vivir conmigo y créame que eso me haría sumamente feliz, pero quien se arrepentirá el resto de su vida es usted, porque ella no dejará de ser feliz, yo le garantizo que la haré mucho muy feliz, solo que usted ya no será parte de su felicidad.

Así es Alejandro y si esa es tu decisión no sólo perderás a Camila, nos perderás a todas –le sentenció Sinu-.

¡No serias capaz!

Soy su madre antes que tú esposa Alejandro, ella es parte de mí y créeme que no querrás que escoja entre ambos porque perderías –exclamó encolerizada Sinu mientras abrazaba contra su pecho a una inconsolable Camila-.

Yo también me voy con ellas -sentenció Sofi apareciendo repentinamente-.

¿Así que esas sin mis opciones? ¿O acepto una hija gay o pierdo todo? ¿Y me exigen que tome una decisión hoy mismo?

Se dejó caer pesadamente en un sofá y cubrió su rostro con sus manos para evitar exhibir sus lágrimas.

Hoy que salí de casa Camila era heterosexual y al regresar del trabajo resulta que es lesbiana y tiene novia… ¿cómo pretende que asimile todo esto de golpe?

Nadie dice que tenga que aceptarlo de inmediato -indico aproximándose a él- ni siquiera nosotras hemos terminado de asimilarlo del todo, solo le pido que no sea tan rápido al juzgar y deje que su hija sea feliz apoyándola cuando lo necesite.

¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres? -preguntó intrigado-.

No se los he dicho aún, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, para darme el valor de hacerlo porque ya no puedo seguir negando quien soy para complacer al mundo, ahora me toca ser feliz.

¿Y crees que harás feliz a mi hija? ¿Crees que realmente pueden ser felices?

No lo sé señor, lo que sí puedo decirle es que haré todo lo posible y hasta lo imposible porque así sea.

Si me disculpan, me retiro a mi estudio a pensar muy seriamente, estoy agotado – pronunció levantándose del sofá-.

No tenías que hacer eso -indicó Camila cuando nos quedamos a solas-.

Sí tenía que… porque te amo Camila y porque ya eres hora de que me pusiera los pantalones y afrontará los cocolazos. Además por ti afrontaría cualquier cosa, y tu papá no da tanto miedo.

¿No da miedo mi papá? –me preguntó sonriendo-.

Dije que no da "Tanto miedo" -le sonreí-.

De verdad que me sorprendes Jauregui, justo cuando pienso que no tienes caso, que nunca podrás afrontar quien eres te vuelves mi caballero en brillante armadura mientras que yo me resquebrajo y me apoco.

No te juzgues tan severamente, las cosas que te dijo tu padre fueron muy hirientes, nadie espera que las personas a las que más ama le respondan con tanta crueldad. Créeme que estoy segura que yo me volveré un montón blandengue de llanto y nervios cuando salga del closet ante mis padres y por eso te necesito a mi lado, para que seas mi roca.

¿En serio crees que sea peor que esto? -cuestionó asombrada-.

Mucho peor, por mucho. Tú tenías de tu lado a tu mamá y a tu hermana, en mi caso no sé si le temo más a mi madre o a mi padre.

¿Pero y tus hermanos?

Ellos no cuentan, estoy segura de que Cris se burlaría de mí, quizá Taylor me apoyaría pero no podrían oponerse a mis padres y jamás les llevarían la contra. Así que si mis padres decidieran sacarme de la familia, sería un hecho y jamás volvería saber nada de ellos.

Sería mucho más fácil si fuera normal -señala Camila mientras se enjuga las lágrimas que empañan sus ojos-.

¡Normal es aburrido!, ser diferente es mejor -le sonrío-.

Ojalá y tú fueses chico, o yo…

¡Ojalá hubiera nacido rica y no tuviera que preocuparme por dinero en toda mi vida!, pero desafortunadamente esta es la vida que nos tocó vivir amor -le digo mientras la abrazo de la cintura sentadas en el pórtico de su casa- sabemos que no será fácil, quizás nunca llegue a serlo pero no puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. "Tú, a quien quiero por siempre, mi hermana de elección,  
Aún cuando para mi fueras mi firme emboscada, y hasta el inicio mismo de mi condenación"

Eso se llama plagio -me respondió en medio de una triste sonrisa-.

No dije que fuera mío, pero encaja perfectamente para la ocasión, ¿no lo crees?

Lauren, ¿te casarías conmigo? -me pregunta observándome fijamente-.

¿Es eso una propuesta? -le sonrío nerviosa-.

No, es más bien una duda.

Yo me casaría contigo sin dudarlo.

¿Y qué hay de los hijos?

¿Qué hay con ellos? Creí que era tu turno de recogerlos -la bromeo-.

¡Tonta! -me empuja juguetonamente- me refiero a que… ¿Quieres tener hijos?

Nunca ha sido algo que me quite el sueño, algo que desee vehementemente y creo que es más que obvio que no ocurrirá por accidente…

Yo si quiero hijos Lauren.

Si tener una casa llena de niños es lo que se requiere para tenerte a mi lado lo tendrás amor.

Yo quiero que tú quieras tener hijos… pero creo que es injusto y egoísta.

No es como que me obligues porque créeme que en cuanto una pequeña Camila Cabello tome mi dedo con su manita me volverá su esclava de por vida. Así que no veo cómo es que eso te hace injusta y egoísta.

Eres muy dulce -me sonríe- me refiero a que es injusto para los niños crecer en el seno de una familia homoparental porque la sociedad no está acostumbrada y los otros niños serán crueles con ellos. Además se preguntarán porque sus amigos tienen un papá y una mamá y ellos en cambio tienen dos mamás. Serán victimas constantes de acoso escolar y siento que por más que a mí me haga dichosa tener hijos no es justo para con ellos el simple hecho de que yo me atreva a soñar en tenerlos.

Eso es algo en lo que pensaremos cuando suceda amor, por ahora te quiero cien por ciento para mí y yo seré cien por ciento tuya para amarnos, para viajar, para compartir nuestro día a día y después Dios dirá.

¿Y si mi papá nunca llega a aceptarme? -me cuestiona con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de nueva cuenta-.

Lo hará amor, el té ama más de lo que el mismo es capaz de comprender, solo dale tiempo, después de todo tú llevas toda tu vida asumiendo quien eres y no puedes esperar que en un solo día él lo asimile todo.

Pero mi mamá lo entendió de inmediato y me sigue amando.

Tu padre no ha dejado de amarte y sí, Sinu lo aceptó de inmediato porque es madre, ella lo intuía, las madres son mucho más perceptivas que los padres así que en cierta forma Sinu ha ido asimilando que seas gay al mismo tiempo que tú, pero todo esto salió de la nada para tu padre, por eso el shock y la conmoción.

¿Quién eres y dónde está Lauren? -me bromea mientras retira las lágrimas de sus ojos-.

La sustituí por alguien con un poco más de materia gris.

El sol ha bajado y de pronto casi sin percatarnos es de noche, por lo que me dispongo a despedirme de la familia y partir a mi departamento.

¿Estás mejor? -cuestiono a Camila-.

Sí digo que no… ¿te quedas más tiempo?

Es tarde amor, Rodia me espera en el departamento y no me gusta dejarlo sólo porque se estresa y araña todos los muebles.

¿Quieres que me ponga celosa de un gato Jauregui? Porque lo has conseguido.

Te prometo que mañana temprano a primera hora estaré aquí contigo -índico levantándome y tirando de ella para ayudarla a incorporarse-.

¿Y si pasas la noche conmigo? -me pregunta en una voz grave y sensual mientras se abraza a mi cuello-.

¿Está seduciéndome señorita Cabello? -le cuestiono abrazando su cintura mientras nuestros rostros se acercan a milímetros de distancia-.

En eso las luces del porche son encendidas y apagadas intermitentemente y entiendo que es la señal para que nos separemos.

¡Por Dios Alejandro, déjalas en paz! -escuchamos los gritos de Sinu desde adentro y el rostro de Alejando se asoma por una ventana haciéndome señas para que deje a su hijas-.

Esto es tan vergonzoso -sonríe Camila-

Creo que debo retirarme amor -le indicó acercándome a darle un beso de despedida-.

Las manos donde pueda verla Jauregui -sentencia Alejandro abriendo la puerta- es mi hija y hasta no ver un anillo en su dedo ella no te dará el suyo.

¡Papá! -grita Camila sonrojada-.

Nos vemos mañana Camila –sonrío ante la ocurrente forma del señor Cabello de demostrar que ha recapacitado-.

Sí, hasta mañana Lauren… por cierto, más te vale traer cerveza y botana porque mañana juega México y si pretendes ser parte de esta familia mas te vale venir portando la camiseta de la selección.

Así lo haré señor -le sonrío y me despido de un rápido beso de Camila-.

Voy caminando por la calle pensando que esa chica no sabe la suerte que tiene de haber nacido en esa familia, y sí, no me molestaría ser parte de ella.

Tomo un taxi en la esquina, subo y le indico la dirección. En cuestión de minutos estoy frente a mi departamento, le pago la cantidad estipulada al conductor y tras agradecerle me bajo del auto. La noche ha refrescado mucho, subo las escaleras hasta mi departamento y tras introducir la llave en el picaporte giro la perilla y entro a casa.

Soy recibida por un maullido seguido de un ronroneo y tomo a mi pequeño y peludo compañero de departamento en mis manos, lo alzo a la altura de mi rostro y rozo mi nariz con su pequeña y rozada nariz húmeda.

¿Ahora dime de dónde saco un Jersey de la selección mexicana de futbol a estas horas Rodia?

Obtengo como única respuesta una cálida y rasposa lengua felina lamiéndome la cara.

Sí, muy bonito, pero no es nada útil –le sonrío mientras lo deposito en el suelo para posteriormente verificar su plato de croquetas y su cuenco de agua-.

Estoy rellenando ambos recipientes cuando suena mi celular, lo tomo y veo que es Normani así que le respondo esperando una reprimenda.

¡Eh chica! Qué valor, ya me dijo tu señora que tomaste al toro por los cuernos y a que no adivinas quién te consiguió justo lo que necesitas.

¿Un aumento? –le pregunto sorprendida-.

Mejor que eso, una nuevita y reluciente playera de la selección mexicana de futbol para que impresiones al suegro.

Vaya, ¿y cuánto te debo? –cuestiono asombrada-.

A mi nada, en cuanto te fuiste tu mujer se puso a llamarnos a todas y resulta que Ally tiene una camiseta de tu talla, así que mañana a primera hora las chicas y yo pasaremos a entregarte la camiseta, a desayunar contigo y a enseñarte la diferencia entre el futbol y el soccer y cómo no morir de aburrimiento al verlo.

Jaja, pues son más que bienvenidas y cualquier consejo será bien recibido.

Tras quedar de acuerdo en la hora colgamos y me dirijo a mi habitación a dormir, mañana será un largo día y pretendo que sea un buen inicio para cimentar mi relación con Alejandro, después de todo algún día pretendo convertirlo en mi suegro si es que reúno el valor suficiente para casarme con su hija, sé que aún queda un largo camino por recorrer y aún queda el pequeño e insignificante detalle de salir del closet ante mis padres, pero en general diría que lo estoy haciendo bien.

¡Paso a paso Lauren! –me digo a mi misma justo antes de apagar la luz disponerme a dormir.


End file.
